Por amor
by Emiko hime-sama
Summary: Ella la princesa japonesa.... y Él el principe inglés. Sus familias se habian odiado por generaciones... ¿Podría el amor entre dos jovenes superar el odio entre las dos familias que habia trascendido por generaciones?
1. El encuentro

**Dissclaimer: Card Captor Sakura le pertenece a CLAMP.**

**La historia si es mía, por favor NO LA COPIEN. **

**Por amor**

**Emiko hime-sama**

El día era soleado y aunque sabía que estaba en contra de las órdenes de su padre salió a dar un paseo.

Subió a su caballo blanco y se puso una capa encima para que no lo reconocieran.

Recorrió caminos y caminos y vio numerosas personas que estaban todos demasiado felices, un remordimiento le recorrió la espalda. Su padre iba a destruir todas esas caras felices….

Su mejor amigo estaba a su lado viendo todo y al parecer pensando en lo mismo…

-Eriol, ¿Estás seguro que está bien lo que va a hacer tu padre? No me parecen malas personas…

Su amigo Syaoran estaba casado con una de las doncellas del pueblo, Sakura. Él se había opuesto rotundamente a ese matrimonio pero cuando vio a su amigo con tal sonrisa no le pudo decir que no. Syaoran era el único amigo que valoraba, él era un buen estratega al igual que él y había aceptado venir a tierras Japonesas desde China. Si, su amigo era chino y él inglés, se habían conocido en batalla, ya que su padre había invadido las tierras del padre de Syaoran, al final Syaoran casi había matado a Eriol y por eso el padre de Eriol decidió darle paz a ese país.

Eriol no le respondió a Syaoran ya que él pensaba lo mismo.

-Oh! Lo siento Eriol tengo que irme… tu sabes… Sakura. –dijo un poco sonrojado a lo que Eriol rolo los ojos, siempre sucedía lo mismo cada vez que mencionaban a Sakura. Y él no era capaz de entender eso, y a veces le irritaba.

-Claro, no te preocupes ve a tu "cita" –le dijo sarcásticamente.

-Gracias, amigo!

Él suspiró y se quedó viendo como su amigo se iba dejándolo solo.

-Kyaaaa!!!!! –oyó un gritó y él como todo un caballero decidió ir a ayudar.

Cuando llegó vio como unos jóvenes de su edad rodeaban a una joven inocente. Eso le hizo enojar y su sangre ardió como nunca, antes de que hubiera reaccionado ya había desvainado su espada y todos habían salido corriendo.

Entonces…. El azul se encontró con el violeta…. los ojos de ambos se encontraron en ese momento, allí sus vidas cambiaron, su destino, y el futuro entero de la gente cambió.

-Mu-Muchas gracias! –dijo inclinándose la joven cuando hubo reaccionado.

Entonces al parecer, el joven reacciono y miro a la joven que tenía enfrente.

La joven vestía un kimono al parecer, diferente a los demás, el kimono era violeta combinando con sus ojos amatistas y millones de listones caían por él. La luz de la luna iluminaba a la joven haciéndola parecer un ángel, los cabellos de la joven eran negros y caían por su espalda hasta llegar hasta un poco más debajo de la cintura. Su rostro parecía un ángel y su piel pálida a la luz de la luna parecía invitar a tocarla.

El joven vestía ropas que la joven jamás había visto, parecía realmente un caballero en esas ropas. Sus ojos eran la primera cosa que la habían cautivado eran azules, profundos, misteriosos. Llevaba unos lentes de marco fino y parecía demasiado sorprendido por algo. Sus cabellos eran cortos y negros.

Cuando Eriol reaccionó tomó su mano y depositó un beso en ella sonrojando y sorprendiendo a la chica.

-Eriol. –dijo incapaz de desviar la vista de aquellos ojos.

-Tomoyo. –respondió con esa melodiosa voz de los ángeles.

-Allí está! –dijo un guardia apuntándola con el dedo.

La joven miró desesperada a todos lados como buscando ayuda.

Eriol aún en su caballo la miró sin entender.

-Sube. –le dijo.

Ella dudó en tomar esa mano pero al ver todos los guardias que había subió.

Eriol jaló de su delicada mano y la subió a su caballo. Los cabellos de Tomoyo se agitaron y se soltaron en ese momento dejando a Eriol ver un hermoso espectáculo.

Eriol pareció más decidido en protegerla que nunca. Desvainó su espada y su caballo corrió como nunca. Corrieron hasta llegar a un valle lleno de flores, principalmente rosas.

-Yo te protegeré… no te preocupes… -le dijo después de que se hubieran sentado.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé. –le respondió sinceramente.

Los ojos de Tomoyo se clavaron en los azules de Eriol.

-Tienes unos ojos muy interesantes….! –le dijo Tomoyo a Eriol muy emocionada.

Eriol le sonrió.

El silencio reinó, no dejaron de mirarse y pronto empezó a llover.

Tomoyo se quitó una de las muchas telas que conformaban su kimono y con ella cubrió a Eriol.

-Como agradecimiento. –le dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa que por un momento lo dejo aturdido.

-¿Por qué te perseguían? –dijo después de un momento, ambos estaban bajo un árbol.

-No… me gustaría responder eso.

Eriol asintió.

Tomoyo tembló.

-Lo siento, ¿Tienes frío?

Tomoyo le sonrió y Eriol la admiró. Eriol la acercó a su cuerpo para transmitirle calor haciendo que Tomoyo se sorprendiera bastante.

-No digas nada, solo deja que mi cuerpo te caliente… -le susurró al oído.

-No me dejes…. –le dijo Tomoyo con voz quebrada, entonces Eriol supo que Tomoyo estaba llorando, pero también sabía que no le diría porque.

La luna llena iluminaba la escena y pronto Tomoyo se quedó dormida en sus brazos.

Eriol la vio y entonces comprendió lo que Syaoran sentía cuando miró a Sakura. Quería saber porque Tomoyo lloraba… quería… la quería a ella…

Se había enamorado sin poder evitarlo, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta pero dejar a Tomoyo iba a ser algo muy difícil… pero ¿Quién era en realidad Tomoyo?

Entonces… lo vio, un dije de plata que brillaba bajo la luz de la luna colgaba de su muñeca. Se acercó para verlo mejor y lo que vio le dio un vuelco en el corazón. Era un dije de una rosa de plata con cristales tallado a mano… lo había visto antes en los planos de su padre…. Era el signo de los Daidouji… el signo de la reina japonesa….

Se puso de pie bruscamente despertando a Tomoyo.

La abrazó.

-Eres… la princesa… Tomoyo Daidouji… ¿cierto?

Tomoyo en sus brazos asintió con la cabeza.

La abrazó mas contra él sintiendo los latidos del corazón de Tomoyo contra su cuerpo.

-No te dejare… yo te protegeré…. Te lo prometo…

-Eriol… -susurró Tomoyo.

-Tomoyo….

Juntos abrazados bajo la luz de la luna se juraron amor eterno, se juraron estar juntos por siempre.

Tomoyo lloró por lo que vendría, el amor entre dos jóvenes… ¿Podría contra el odio que se tenían ambas familias que había sido heredado por generaciones?

Eriol la consoló… porque al igual que ella no lo sabía….

***Notas de la autora**

**Pues… una nueva historia…!! **

**Bueno la verdad es que quería pedirles a todos los que leen y que no dejan review que dejen uno solo para que sepa que están leyendo la historia, si les molesta mucho tampoco los voy a obligar aun así seguiré escribiendo…. **

**Aceptó cualquier crítica o comentario… **

**A los que ya dejan reviews muchas gracias!!!! Se siente increíble cuando abres tu mail y ves cuantos reviews han llegado aunque sean unos pocos. La verdad se siente una alegría increíble….. **

**También muchas gracias especialmente a Nunally-chan que me ha apoyado mucho! De verdad muchas gracias amiga!!! **

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leen esta historia y también a las otras historias…!!!!**

**Arigatou:**

**Emiko hime-sama. **


	2. Lágrimas

**Dissclaimer: Card Captor Sakura le pertenece a CLAMP.**

**La historia si es mía, por favor NO LA COPIEN. **

**Por amor**

**Emiko hime-sama**

-¡Su majestad! Mi hermana Tomoyo sigue…. –había dicho desesperadamente Syaoran.

-¡Tomoyo no es tu hermana!

-Descendemos del mismo padre….

-¡Syaoran! ¡Desde el momento en que te casaste con una cualquiera no te permito entrar aquí! ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Su majestad, ¡mi hermana sigue allá fuera! ¿Ignora cuántos peligros puede…?

-Haciendo amistades con un príncipe inglés, casándote con una impura…

-No le permito hablar así de mi esposa…

-Renunciaste a la corona… ¿por amor? ¡No te permito que vuelvas a llamar a Tomoyo tu hermana! Eres un Li…. ¡No un Daidouji!

-Se casó con mi padre para robarle la corona ¿no es cierto?

-¿Y que si fuera así?

Syaoran desvainó su espada y cegado por la ira le apuntó a la reina Sonomi Daidouji con ella.

-Yo, Syaoran Li descendiente de la sangre del difunto Rey Hien Li y la difunta Reina primera esposa Ieran Li, ¡le exijo que encuentre a mi hermana, la princesa Tomoyo!.

-¡No te atrevas a mencionar el nombre de tu madre en mi prescencia!

-¡Mi madre era mucho mejor reina que usted! –le gritó Syaoran. –Con su permiso. –hizo una reverencia y se fue.

* * *

-¿Pasa algo Syaoran? –le preguntó dulcemente una joven.

Sakura Li, una joven de estatura media y cabellos castaños cortos, ojos que demostraban inocencia y verdes como dos esmeraldas.

Syaoran no contesto.

* * *

-¡Eriol! –le gritó Tomoyo.

-¿Pasa algo? -pregunto inocentemente.

-Mi hermano… debe estar preocupado….

-¿Tu hermano? No sabía que tuvieras uno….

-Es mayor que yo… su madre…. Creo que se llamaba Ieran Li, escuché que era una buena reina….

-Uhh… ¿Syaoran Li?

-¡¡Si!! ¿Lo conoces?

-¿¿Mi mejor amigo Es tu hermano??

-Mi madre se casó con su padre y así nací yo, descendemos del mismo padre….

-Pero Syaoran nunca….

-No puede…. Decir que antes fue de la corona lo tiene prohibido…

-¿Por qué?

-Se casó con una impura…

-¿Sakura Li? La conozco. Siempre ha sido demasiado ingenuo…

-Lo es…

-¿No se supone que era chino…?

-Sus cuatro hermanas se encargan de China y….

-¡Tomoyo!

-¡Syaoran! –dijo Tomoyo alegremente.

-¡Por fin te encuentro! No tienes idea de lo que… -empezó a decir Syaoran. –¡Eriol! –dijo al percatarse de su amigo.

-Nunca me habías dicho que tenía una hermana…

Syaoran ignoro ese comentario.

-Así que…. Tu la secuestraste…

-¿Eh? –dijeron Tomoyo y Eriol al mismo tiempo.

-Si… bueno hay testigos que dicen que un hombre extraño secuestró a la princesa…

-No pienso regresar… -dijo Tomoyo muy seria.

-¡Tomoyo! Tu madre esta preocupada…

-No pienso regresar a ese lugar….

-¡¡Syaoran!! –se escuchó la voz de una joven.

-¡Sakura!

-¡Syaoran! Tu hermana Fanren…. Tu madre la tiene… dice que si no regresa Tomoyo la va a … -dijo entrecortadamente Sakura.

Syaoran no dejó que terminara de hablar, Fanren era una de sus hermanas mayores. A pesar de ser mayor había sido la reina Sonomi quién la había dejado ciega cuando la había obligado a participar en batalla ignorando el hecho de que fuera mujer.

-¡Tomoyo! Por favor… es mi hermana…

-Syaoran…

Syaoran sacó una capa y se la puso a Tomoyo cubriéndola y jalo a Sakura para llevarla en su caballo.

-¡Eriol!

-Pero…

-¡Eriol!

-Si…

-Tomoyo…. Yo…. Lo siento. –dijo para después subirla a su caballo.

-¡No! Por favor…. Syaoran sabes que….

-Tomoyo... lo siento pero la reina Sonomi…

-¡No me hagas esto! Tú nunca has seguido sus órdenes….

-¡Tiene a mi hermana!

-Lo siento Syaoran… y también lo siento por Fanren pero yo no pienso ir. –dijo soltándose de Eriol.

-¿Piensas dejar que la maten? –preguntó Syaoran.

-La muerte es esencial para un ciclo de vida.

-Sakura, volverás a China. –le dijo Syaoran mientras una sombra cubría sus ojos.

-Pero… ¿Por qué? –le preguntó Sakura con la voz quebrada.

-No dejare que Sonomi te ponga una mano encima. –le empezó a decir ya sin paciencia. –Sabes lo que viene y tampoco te voy a arriesgar en batalla.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué no vas tu también? -dijo ya con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Si Fanren esta aquí…. También Futtie, Shiefa y Feimei. Si Tomoyo no quiere aparecer… yo las salvare…

-Quiero ir contigo…

-¡No! No Sakura no iras. Regresarás a China y me esperaras… ¿Me entiendes? –le dijo dulcemente abrazándola.

Les dolía a ambos. El dolor de estar lejos de la persona amada, lejos sin poder tocarse abrazarse o siquiera hablarse los lastimaba. Era un dolor que los carcomía desde los más profundo de sus entrañas y que, por muy ridículo que pareciera les dolía aun mas que si le enterraran una espada.

Sakura se escondió su pecho y asintió.

Un guardia que estaba más atrás se acercó.

-¡Yamazaki! ¡La dejo en tus manos! ¡La quiero sana y salva para cuando regresé!

-¡Si señor!

-¡Prométeme que regresarás!

-Regresaré… -le dijo con una sonrisa.

Sakura lo besó en los labios como nunca lo había hecho, porque sabía que tal vez esa era la última vez que lo vería. El beso sabía a despedida pero al menos por un momento quiso soñar que no era un despedida, que solo era un beso como los de siempre. Cuando se separaron Sakura le dio un beso en la frente.

-Cuídate mucho…. –le dijo con voz quebrada. –Te esperare….

Syaoran asintió.

-¡Yamazaki!

-¡Si señor!

-¡Tomoyo! –le dijo Syaoran.

-Lo siento…

-Cuídate mucho hermana…. –le dio un beso en la frente antes de subir a su caballo, desvainar su espada e irse a rescatar a su hermana Fanren.

* * *

-¿Acaso la felicidad es la ausencia de la tristeza? Si es así me gustaría desear que se fuera la tristeza.

-La felicidad no es la ausencia de la tristeza, si no lo que simplemente te haga sonreír sin querer sonreír. Puede ser la lluvía en una sequia, el milagro en una guerra, una sonrisa o incluso una persona, Tomoyo.

-Eriol…

-Yo te protegeré… -le dijo antes de abrazarla.

-Si alguien se opone a lo que estoy a punto de hacer… ¡que hable ahora o que calle para siempre! –decía la reina Sonomi desde lo alto de una torre mientras ordenaba que encendieran la hoguera.

Nadie se atrevía a protestar contra el acto atroz que pretendía hacer la Reina.

-¡Yo me opongo! –grito una voz desde el fondo.

La reina sonrió, ella sabía que el vendría. ¿Por qué? Simple: Syaoran Li era demasiado ingenuo, y aunque no lo fuera sabía que sus hermanas eran importantes para él, eran su familia, la única familia que le quedaba que tenían la misma sangre que él. Eso la hizo sonreír. Una sonrisa llena de maldad y crueldad…

¿Por qué la gente era feliz en el país del sol naciente aún teniendo una reina así? Simple: había una persona en las sombras que controlaba todo… un inglés… el padre de Eriol… la persona más odiada por la reina en ese mundo.

-¡Hermano! –gritó su hermana desde lo alto de la hoguera.

-Tranquila… -murmuró más para si mismo que para su hermana que ya derramaba lágrimas.

-¡Déjame! ¡No vengas! ¡Te matarán!

Syaoran aún con una sombra cubriéndole los ojos desvaino su espada….

-Eriol…

-Tomoyo…

Ambos se miraron a los ojos… el azul con el violeta… no dejaron de mirarse por un tiempo. No necesitaban más… el simple hecho de mirarse los consolaba. Eriol que trataba de descifrar que era lo que escondía Tomoyo y Tomoyo que trataba de descifrar lo mismo.

-¿Qué escondes Tomoyo? –le susurró Eriol al oído…

Tomoyo se dedicó a aferrarse a su pecho, escondió su rostro allí y dejo que su príncipe le acariciara los cabellos.

La luz de la luna los iluminaba y aunque solo habían sido unas cuantas horas desde que se habían conocido, ambos sabían lo que sentían.

Los latidos de la princesa Tomoyo eran música para los oídos de Eriol y Tomoyo sentía que no podría vivir sin Eriol a su lado.

-No me dejarás nunca… Pase lo que pase no me dejarás....¿verdad?

Si, una pregunta egoísta y tal ves eso fuera: una princesa de lo más egoísta.

El egoísmo era lo que hacía que la belleza de la princesa Tomoyo se opacara.

Un sentimiento inútil cuando estabas en batalla pero bastante útil a ojos de su madre.

-Eriol… -se escuchó una voz desde lo profundo del bosque.

-Luna… -murmuro Eriol con los ojos fijos en la persona que tenía enfrente.

Tomoyo la miró.

Era una joven de piel blanca y ojos color miel, cabellos rubios, largos y ondulados que le llegaban hasta más debajo de la cintura. Llevaba un vestido de color amarillo estilo europeo…. Así que Tomoyo supuso que era inglesa.

Los ojos de la joven miraron a Eriol con dolor cargados de lágrimas.

Eriol no despegaba los ojos de la joven.

-¿Quién es ella….? ¿Eriol? –preguntó Tomoyo.

-Luna Eastwood…. Ella es… mi prometida….

Los ojos de Tomoyo se nublaron y salió corriendo.

-¡Tomoyo!

Después de correr tropezó y se quedó allí, ni siquiera se molestó en levantarse….

Sus piernas ya no la dejarían levantarse y ella lo sabía bien.

Era débil y las lágrimas que derramaba lo demostraban.

Golpeo el suelo con fuerza y lloró, odiaba ser débil.

Las gotas de lluvia la golpeaban fuertemente pero ella ya no las sentía, ya no era consciente de nada. Había confiado en Eriol, había confiado en él ciegamente a pesar de que sabía que era inglés.

Porque ella lo había sabido desde la primera vez que lo había visto.

Esos ojos azules sólo podían pertenecer a una familia… la familia Hiraguizawa.

Las lágrimas le nublaron la vista, fueron lágrimas amargas llenas de traición y dolor.

Siguió llorando y llorando pensando que así su alma sanaría…. Pero ella sabía la verdad…. Las heridas del alma no eran fáciles de curar…. No eran fáciles de sanar…

Cada lágrima era una prueba más grande de lo que más temía… se había enamorado. Había pisado esa tierra tan peligrosa que había jurado nunca, jamás pisar porque sabía que se volvería débil.

La lluvia no paro, ni tampoco sus lágrimas.

Lloraba a pesar de que habían pasado años desde que había llorado como en ese momento. Lloraba porque sabía lo mucho que había arriesgado y aún así fue en vano. Lloraba porque a pesar de siempre vestirse como le decían su madre y ella misma, tener un prometido que la quería más que a nada en este mundo ella se había enamorado de la peor persona con la que se pudo haber enamorado… Lloraba porque a pesar de que se había enamorado ella se había ilusionado y aún así… no sería posible… porque él ya tenía a quien amar…. Y entonces se desplomo.

No sabía cuando se había enamorado y entonces recordó los ojos de la joven Luna… recordó el amor que había en ellos y lloró aun mas.

Porque ella lo sabía… el amor que vio en esos ojos eran puros…. Lo sabía…. Sabía que no era falso y quien acabaría perdiendo sería ella….

Lloro y con esas lágrimas trato de sanar su alma lastimada sin embargo todo fue en vano…

Su alma no sanaría, sus heridas no sanarían.

Su alma en sí se había ido…. Aunque ella no lo supiera.

No valía la pena luchar contra ella… porque ella era demasiado buena, demasiado inocente esa joven era inocente y buena…. Como pelear contra eso? No podía y eso le dolía… tampoco podía odiarla porque no le había hecho nada… no tenía y no encontraba la forma en poder consolarse y sanar su alma….

Sus lágrimas siguieron fluyendo… y fluyendo y siguieron haciéndolo hasta que qué se quedo sin ellas.

Y entonces se arrastró hasta que su barbilla pudiera recargarse en sus rodillas y allí se quedó dormida….

Soñando en una vida diferente…. En donde nadie pudiera dañarla….

En un mundo donde todo era diferente… y ella aún no había caído en las redes del amor….

***Notas de la autora:**

**Pues… aquí está el capitulo 2.**

**Cualquier duda o comentario… pueden dejarme un review.**

**Gracias a todos los que me han apoyado.**

**Hubo alguien que me preguntó cuantos capítulos serían pues la verdad no se… mi inspiración no tiene límites aún…**

**Nuevamente me gustaría darle las gracias a Nunally-chan que me ha apoyado desde el principio en todas mis historias… **

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer y por dejar review de verdad estoy muy feliz de que lean…**

**Arigatou**

**Emiko-chan**


	3. Quiero verte!

**Dissclaimer: Card Captor Sakura le pertenece a CLAMP.**

**La historia si es mía, por favor NO LA COPIEN. **

**Por amor**

**Emiko hime-sama**

Una joven de ojos color miel se encontraba sentada frente al príncipe ingles.

-¿Eriol? ¿Más té?

-Luna…

La joven dejó el té en la mesa y aún sin levantar la cabeza respondió.

-¿Quién era ella, Eriol? ¿Es alguien de quien usted está enamorado? –preguntó con un hilo de voz. -¿Ella… está enamorada de usted?

-Yo…

Luna negó como si reconsiderara las cosas.

-No. Será mejor que descanse. –dicho esto se retiro a su habitación.

Eriol miró la ventana y miro el día nublado que se asomaba por ella. Habían pasado dos días desde el día en que ocurrió aquel peculiar encuentro. Pronto comenzó a llover lo que hizo que Eriol se preguntara si Tomoyo estaría bien… si tendría frio, si no estaría sola… o tal vez ya había regresado al castillo. Lo sabía. Él sabía que la había herido, pero también sabía que su deber como príncipe era no involucrarse con ningún japonés y casarse con Luna Eastwood. También sabia cual era su deber como Hiraguizawa: odiar a los Daidouji.

Él lo sabía y aun sabiendo todo eso, quería verla y estaba seguro que aquella joven de ojos amatistas era por quien su corazón latía.

Por un momento quiso retroceder un poco el tiempo solo un poco, ante ese encuentro. Pero él sabía que era inútil. El problema no era Luna ni tampoco Tomoyo. Él sabía que si esa noche no se le hubiera ocurrido ir a dar un paseo y hacer de héroe y salvar a la heroína…. Nada de eso hubiera ocurrido. No se hubieran conocido. Más sin embargo, el no se lamentaba de haberla conocido. Le dolía si, pero… ¿Acaso no valía la pena?

Continuó viendo a través de la ventana hipnotizado. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no se hubieran conocido? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubieran nacido en otro tiempo y él no fuera un príncipe y ella, solo una aldeana común y corriente? ¿Su amor… sería posible?

Quería verla… quería decirle lo mucho que la quería… pero no podía. Tomoyo era débil, aunque pareciera increíblemente fuerte ella era una persona increíblemente débil. Una persona llena de miedos e ilusiones, ilusiones que no se cumplirían.

Él sabía que el corazón de Tomoyo se parecía al cristal. Hermoso más sin embargo, frágil.

Sabía que aquel cristal se había roto poco a poco a través de cada herida que había pasado. Y él… había hecho que su corazón se rompiera por completo, él había destruido la poca alma que le quedaba.

Reconstruyó la imagen de imagen de Tomoyo en su mente:

Su piel blanca como de porcelana y sus ojos amatistas llenos de soledad. Sus cabellos negros con tonos grisáceos ondulados que bajaban por su espalda.

Se preguntó que estaría haciendo ahora por milésima vez, se pregunto si le había dolido demasiado enterarse de Luna, y también se preguntó por qué no se lo había dicho.

-Tomoyo-sama. –la llamó un joven alto de ojos azules y cabellos rubios cenicientos.

-Oh! Disculpa! –se disculpó la joven.

Tomoyo suspiró y se preguntó que estaría haciendo Eriol. Le dolía pensar en ello, pero ella… ella simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en él.

Miró a su joven prometido enfrente de ella. Se llamaba Tamaki y era hijo de un rey de un pueblo vecino o eso había escuchado. Él era una buena persona, muy dulce y elegante pero ella no lo quería. No podía.

-La dejare descansar.

Tomoyo escuchó el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse lentamente y como reflejo cerró los ojos para luego abrirlos y continuar mirando la lluvia.

Se preguntó que estaría haciendo Eriol. ¿Estaría con Luna? ¿Se habría molestado con ella por haberse ido corriendo?

Pensó que lo mejor sería no verse, así él se casaría con Luna y ella con Tamaki. Sí, era lo mejor. Entonces, si era lo mejor… ¿Por qué le dolía? ¿Por qué sentía ese dolor en el pecho?

Ambos recordaron la mirada del otro. El dolor que habían visto en sus ojos.

Tomoyo se puso de pie decidida.

Eriol no la quería. Había jugado con ella y ella se sentía mal, triste, cansada, decepcionada pero sobre todo sentía un dolor agudo en el pecho.

Caminó por los largos pasillos de aquel castillo al que nunca se atrevería a llamar "hogar".

-¿Tamaki-sama? –no fue difícil encontrarlo, sólo tuvo que seguir el suave sonido de las teclas del piano.

Se quedó mirándolo tiernamente.

Tamaki la quería. La amaba.

Era apuesto, la quería y sabía que él nunca la lastimaría.

Pero le dolía.

¿Acaso el destino no había jugado lo suficiente?

Ella no lo podía querer. Ella solo tenía a alguien en su corazón. A alguien por el que su alma se había quebrado.

El joven rubio tocó los últimos acordes del piano y levantó sus ojos azules para toparse con la mirada de la amatista.

Tomoyo no supo cómo ni por qué simplemente vio al joven pararse y abrazarla con ternura.

Quería sentirse querida, necesitada.

Era egoísta…

Y a pesar de todo… no era suficiente.

No le era suficiente el amor de aquel joven de ojos rubios.

Y ella sabía porque.

No le era suficiente porque lo único que necesitaba, lo único que le era completo era un joven de ojos azules cuyo amor era imposible.

No respondió el abrazo y no dijo una palabra.

No se movió y casi sin saberlo unas lágrimas cayeron por su bello rostro.

¿Por qué lloraba?

¿Por qué no simplemente podía amar al joven que la estaba abrazando y que la amaba a pesar de todo?

¿Por qué no podían las amar en silencio sin ser lastimabadas las personas?

¿Por qué el destino era tan cruel?

Sus lágrimas cayeron seguidas de sollozos que le desgarraban el alma al joven de ojos azules.

Tamaki no dijo nada.

Sabía que la joven princesa japonesa no lo amaba.

Sin embargo, él la amaba.

La quería. Más que nada y más que a nadie en todo el mundo, universo y otros mundos.

La estrechó fuertemente contra sí.

-No tiene porque sufrir sola… yo estoy aquí… para siempre… para lo que necesite…

Estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por ella.

Sí, cualquier cosa aunque tuviera que ser solo un pañuelo de repuesto o una herramienta con la que la bella amatista pudiera consolarse.

No le importaba.

¿Orgullo?

No le importaba.

¿Qué era el orgullo comparado con la joven que tenía enfrente y entre sus brazos?

Le acarició los largos cabellos con destellos grises de la joven.

Tomoyo se sentía increíblemente culpable.

¿Existía una persona más cruel que ella?

¿Aprovecharse de un joven que la quería más que a su propia vida….? No era lo correcto. Claro que no lo era.

Ella lo sabía.

Pero allí estaba ella entre los brazos de una persona que no amaba.

Su corazón se fue quebrando a cada lágrima que caía.

Pero…

Era egoísta ella lo sabia!

¿No había nadie que pudiera entenderla?

Lo amaba!

Lo amaba más que cualquier otra cosa y no podía evitarlo.

No era su culpa!

Era el destino!

Era el cruel destino que le había puesto en frente a ese caballero….!

Cayó de rodillas y su joven prometido cayó con ella.

Lloró… como nunca lo había hecho…

Con cada lágrima su corazón se rompía pero estaba segura que el joven de cabellos rubios cenicientos lo reconstruiría hasta convertirlo en un corazón puro digno de una princesa, no, incluso digno de un ángel.

Pero…

Lo quería ver!

Solo una vez…

Una vez más…

Esos ojos azules… ese cabellos negros azulados…

Una vez más…

-Quiero verte una vez más… -murmuró sin pensar… sin darse cuenta de lo mucho que lastimaba a su joven caballero.

-Tomoyo-sama… ve… ve con él… una vez más… no! –le dolía lo que estaba diciendo… pero era por ella… -una y otras más… continúa viéndolo hasta que este satisfecha… hasta que el reconstruya tu alma….

-Tamaki-sama…

Dejó de llorar.

El joven le acarició la mejilla limpiándole las lágrimas.

Le dio un beso en la frente.

-Lo siento… Gracias….

Dijo Tomoyo para después levantarse…

Y allí estaba.

En frente de la persona que más amaba en todo el mundo, universo o cualquier otra materia en la que cualquier forma de vida pudiera vivir.

-Una vez más… -dijo Tomoyo en un susurró que fue llevado por el viento a los oídos de la persona a la que pertenecía su corazón.

-Quiero verte… -dijo Eriol perdido y viéndola como si fuera solo un sueño o una ilusión.

Dio un paso hasta su princesa.

-Quiero verte… -dijo Tomoyo pensando lo mismo que su amado. Sus lágrimas caían.

-Sólo una vez más…. –completó Eriol para después estrecharla en brazos contra sí.

A lo lejos en lo alto de una torre Luna los veía.

Sonrió mientras una lágrima bajo por su blanca mejilla.

¿Era por Eriol… o no?

-Porque… amar… era dejar ir… dejar… que la persona a la que amas… ame a quien quiera….

La frágil figura de Luna cayó al suelo y lloró. Desconsoladamente como si su vida dependiera de ello. Y tal vez así era.

**Notas de autora:**

**Si… lo sé tarde mucho… pero entiendan que no tenía inspiración….**

**Bueno volviendo al capítulo ¿Qué le pareció? **

**Algo triste… el pobre de Tamaki y la pobre de Luna… les tengo cariño a esos dos, jeje. **

**Gracias por los reviews a todos y cada uno de ustedes, lo aprecio de verdad y me animan a seguir adelante. **

**También gracias a todos los que leen mi fic y no dejan review. **

**En general, gracias a todos los que leen mi fic.**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que lo sigan leyendo, así como, también si no es mucha molestia me dejen uno que otro review!!!!**

**Alguna sugerencia lo que sea… mis ideas se acaban!**

**En fin muchas gracias a todos y cada uno de ustedes que hacen mis sueños de crear un nuevo mundo con estos personajes!**

**Arigatou:**

**Emiko-chan.**


	4. Sacrificar

**Dissclaimer: Card Captor Sakura le pertenece a CLAMP.**

**La historia si es mía, por favor NO LA COPIEN. **

**Por amor**

**Emiko hime-sama**

El sonoro ruido de la mano de Sonomi contra la mejilla de su hija sonó por toda la estancia ruidosamente, causando un gran alboroto.

-¡Su majestad! –dijeron varias personas sorprendidas mientras que la princesa Tomoyo seguía arrodillada en silencio.

No se arrepentía. No se arrepentía de haber corrido a brazos del príncipe inglés. Estaba dispuesta a que su madre hiciera lo que quisiera, pero ella lo seguiría amando hasta el fin de sus días. No se arrepentiría ni tampoco tenía miedo.

Sonomi estaba furioso y a la vez enojada. Alzó la mano dispuesta a golpear una vez más la mejilla de su hija. Tomoyo cerró los ojos para esperar el golpe que nunca llegó.

Abrió sus ojos amatistas para ver lo que había pasado: Tamaki había detenido la mano de su madre. Tomoyo miró alertada a su prometido, nadie tocaba a la reina y si alguien lo hacía significaba la muerte. Sin embargo, era diferente para Tamaki. Él era un príncipe y tenía suficiente autoridad para detenerla. Sonomi se soltó furiosa y todos sus guardias la escoltaron hacia la salida.

Tamaki suspiró y le tendió una mano a Tomoyo quien aún se encontraba en el suelo.

-No debió hacer eso. –dijo Tomoyo con la vista fija al suelo y el cabello escondiendo su rostro.

Tamaki no respondió y la levantó. Cuando se hubo levantado beso la mejilla y la mano en donde había recibido numerosos golpes.

Tomoyo no dijo nada y dejo que lo hiciera. Le debía demasiado.

-Es mi culpa que le hayan hecho eso, princesa. Yo la convencí de que fuera. –dijo el joven rubio de ojos azules.

-Tamaki-sama….

Tamaki le sonrió y la guió hasta llegar al jardín. Abrió una sombrilla y se la dio a Tomoyo quien la recibió gustosa.

Tomoyo se veía feliz y no parecía darle importancia a los numerosos golpes que había recibido por parte de su madre. Vestía un kimono color lavanda del mismo color de la sombrilla y llevaba el cabello suelto mientras que el viento jugaba con ellos.

Sonreía felizmente mientras caminaba y daba vueltas feliz y libremente como si fuera la mujer más feliz del mundo.

Tamaki sonrió por eso y caminó detrás de ella, se sintió feliz aún sabiendo que esa felicidad se la había dado otra persona. Una que no era él y que nunca lo sería.

-Lo siento, princesa. –dijo Tamaki una vez más al ver la marca que había dejado la marca del golpe de la Reina Sonomi.

-Tamaki-sama. –dijo Tomoyo acercándose a Tamaki y tomando su mano con sus dos delicadas y finas manos. Lo miró con ternura con ojos infinitamente agradecidos y felices. –Me hizo la mujer más feliz de este mundo por dejarme ir.

-Aún así… yo… le cause… estas heridas….

-Quien me causó estas heridas fue mi madre, pero aún así no la culpo. Nadie causó estas heridas más que yo misma. Y no me arrepiento.

-Pero…

Tomoyo le sonrió dulcemente callando todas sus protestas. Tamaki le devolvió la sonrisa después de un tiempo.

Tomoyo tomó la mano del príncipe rubio alegremente para correr entre las numerosas rosas que había en el jardín que había planeado plantar su difunto padre.

Entonces paró en seco.

¿Qué había sucedido con su hermano Syaoran y Fanren?

-¿Le sucede algo, princesa Tomoyo? –preguntó alertado Tamaki.

-Tamaki-sama. –dijo Tomoyo preocupada. -¿Qué paso con Syaoran, Fanren, Futtie, Shiefa y Feimei? ¿Están todos bien?

-Princesa Tomoyo. –dijo Tamaki preocupado. Le había ocultado la noticia todo ese tiempo, pero…. Ya era hora.

Tomoyo le miró alertada.

¿Había sucedido algo?

Si así había sido todo había sido culpa. Por culpa de su egoísmo…

-Princesa Tomoyo acompáñeme.

Tomoyo le miró aun más asustada y preocupada y miró la mano que le tendía el joven. Después de unos minutos tomo su mano temblorosamente y Tamaki la apretó fuerte, enfundándole valor.

-¿Luna? –dijo Eriol tocando la puerta fuertemente.

La había tocado numerosas veces esperando que Luna respondiera, pero no lo hacía y todo lo que se escuchaba eran los llantos que la joven rogaba por reprimir.

Eriol lo sabía. Sabía cuánto Luna lo amaba, y le dolía tener que lastimarla de esa forma, pero no había otra opción. Él amaba a Tomoyo y eso no cambiaría por Luna. Había elegido a Tomoyo por sobre Luna. Pero sentía esa culpa y esa frustración de no poder hacer nada por Luna.

-¡Luna! ¡Por favor, abre la puerta!

-Eriol. –dijo Luna lentamente esperando que no se hiciera tan notable el tembloroso y doloroso timbre de su voz, lo cual no lo logro. -¿Ama a la princesa Tomoyo? Entonces, ¿Qué soy yo para usted? ¿Su segundo plato?

Sonaba enojada y a la vez dolida pero en realidad eso no era lo que quería decir. Ahogo otro sollozo para continuar.

-No debería estar aquí, ¿sabe? La princesa Tomoyo debe estar ansiosa esperando verlo de nuevo. No interferiré…. Por eso por favor, deje de lastimarme tanto. Eligió a Tomoyo sobre mí entonces, por favor, ¡deje de hacer que me enamore cada vez más de usted! –eso ultimo lo grito y lo dijo con todas sus fuerzas que logró que Eriol se alejara de la puerta sintiendo una estaca en el corazón enterrándose cada vez más y más. -¡Deje de lastimarme! Ya lo entendí. No soy suficiente para usted. No lo soy. Lo sé. También se que la princesa Tomoyo le ama, por eso… -eso lo dijo más lentamente. -¿Puede ser feliz y olvidarse de mí?

Sonaba cruel pero en realidad Luna era la que más sufría en esa situación.

Si Eriol hubiera visto lo que se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta, hubiera visto todo lo que Luna sufría y estaba sacrificando, incluso poniendo su propio corazón y alma en esas palabras para dejarlo ir.

Luna se encontraba arrodillada dentro de una habitación toda desordenada algo muy raro en ella. Vestía un vestido amarillo y sus cabellos desordenados cubriendo su rostro. Tenía una mano sobre el pecho tratando de detener inútilmente su llanto.

"_Por amor lo dejare ir. Por amor seré yo la que sufra, llore y se consuma en su propio dolor y no él." _

"_Por amor dejare que ella lo enamoré, y que ellos sean felices"_

"_Por amor no dejare que el sufra"_

"_Por amor le haré saber que ya no soy un obstáculo y que se olvide de mí, y como se que tiene un corazón tan puro no lo hará, entonces hare que me odie con toda su alma hasta querer verme muerta y así yo misma me consumiré en mi propio dolor" _

Era lo que se decía Luna una y otra vez. Lo haría porque lo amaba. Lo haría por amor.

Estaba dispuesta a sufrir, llorar y sacrificar todo por él.

Sacrificaría hasta la última gota de su sangre, el último aliento de su frágil vida, el ultimo fragmento de su alma y la última esperanza de su corazón solo para verlo feliz.

-No. –fue la respuesta de Eriol quien estaba recargado en la pared. –Luna. Yo no seré feliz hasta verte a ti feliz. No puedo olvidarme de ti porque te lastime demasiado como para hacerlo. La culpa me perseguirá por toda mi vida. Amo a Tomoyo y nunca la dejare de amar pero… tu eres mi amiga. La que me enseño el mundo y la que fue mi luz cuando estaba encerrado en la obscuridad del castillo. Por eso… -dijo Eriol sacando una llave de su bolsillo. –No dejaré que tu sufras solo para verme feliz, no dejaré que sacrifiques más de lo ya haz hecho.

Entró a la habitación sintiendo una punzada en el corazón cuando vio a Luna en ese estado tan lamentable.

Amiga.

Con eso le bastaba.

Había llorado toda la noche por él. Y aún así, él estaba allí, junto a ella su mano en su mejilla.

"_Por amor, estaré a su lado cuando ella no pueda aunque después sea yo la que más sufra."_

Eriol sabía que así la lastimaba aún más pero si no hacía eso…

Luna se consumiría ella misma.

Luna se aferró al pecho de Eriol fuertemente aún sabiendo que él no le pertenecía. Le bastaba esa compañía.

Eriol dejo que se aferrara más no le devolvió su abrazo. No pudo. Y Luna lo sabía.

-Joven Eriol. –dijo un joven sirviente. –Lamento interrumpir, pero un joven solicita su prescencia. Dice que es urgente.

-Gracias. ¿Puedes decirle que pase?

-Sí. –dijo haciendo una reverencia.

-¿Luna? –preguntó Eriol.

Luna se separó lentamente y fue por un cepillo. Se arregló el pelo y mirando al espejo, mirando sus ojos color miel, mismo que había heredado de sus difuntos padres. No le quedaba nada más que Eriol. Y eso le bastaba.

Eriol no la miró, estaba pensando en quien podía ser el joven y que necesitaría.

Cuando hubo terminado de arreglarse Luna se acercó a Eriol y le sonrió.

Eriol sintió otra punzada en el corazón cuando pensó en todo lo que debería de estar reprimiendo la joven, pero le respondió la sonrisa.

Y entonces el joven entró. Era un joven que tenía cubierto todo su cuerpo y cara con una capucha. Cuando hubo llegado enfrente de ello se quito la capucha para verlos.

-Mi nombre es Tamaki, soy el que fue escogido para ser prometido de la Princesa Tomoyo. Lamento interrumpirlos pero vengo por orden de la Princesa Tomoyo. ¿Me puede acompañar? Usted puede acompañarnos también, señorita Luna, ¿presumo?

Luna asintió con la cabeza.

Eriol lo miró alarmado.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Es un asunto privado, si no le importa.

Eriol le examinó y pensó que no había peligro.

Llegaron después de unos 30 minutos en caballo a un lugar bastante alejado del pueblo.

-¡Tomoyo! ¡Syaoran!

Si. Era Syaoran. Cubierto de varias heridas vendadas arrodillado sobre una lápida. Eriol jamás lo había visto así. Un hombre tan orgulloso como él, de rodillas, dependiendo únicamente de una espada encajada en el suelo para no caer en el mismo. Se acercó lentamente con Luna y Tamaki detrás de él y leyó el nombre de la lápida: "Fanren Li".

Eriol abrió la boca y luego la cerró para pensar en algo coherente que decirle. Syaoran tenía una luz extraña en sus ojos. Una luz de venganza.

-No sólo fue Fanren, Eriol. –dijo Syaoran hablando por fin sorprendiendo a Eriol por rencor y la furia que había en su voz. –Futtie, Shiefa, Feimei. Las 4. Mis 4 hermanas. No hicieron nada malo. –dijo apretando la espada fuertemente. –Dime, Eriol. ¿No te arrepientes de no haber dejado ir a Tomoyo?

Eriol se sorprendió tanto por esa sonrisa que le dedicó Syaoran tan llena de furia y venganza.

-Si la hubieras dejado ir, si sólo la hubieras dejado ir por unos segundos esto no habría sucedido. Más sin embargo… sucedió.

Dijo levantándose tomando su espada y dándole la espalda.

-Dejo a mi hermana en tus manos, Eriol.

Las palabras de Syaoran fueron como una daga en el corazón de Eriol, una daga de culpabilidad.

"Solo por unos segundos"

Tenía razón solo la tenía que haber dejado ir por unos segundos, hubiera podido distraer la atención de todos y así las pocas descendientes directas para el trono no hubieran muerto. Miró al piso fijamente no sabiendo que decirle. Syaoran tampoco esperaba respuesta. Una chispa de odio, venganza y decisión se asomo por sus ojos.

-Nii-sama. –dijo Tomoyo.

-Tomoyo. –dijo Syaoran con una voz tan llena de autoridad y a la vez tristeza que Tomoyo no pudo evitar escucharlo. –Eres una Daidouji, hija de Sonomi Daidouji que con sus palabras, con su voz mato a mis hermanas. A las hijas de la reina Ieran Li, mi madre. A la única a la que llamaré Reina mientras esté vivo. Eres hija de Hien Li. Compartimos la misma sangre más sin embargo, tu sangre… está mezclada con la sangre de esa mujer. Con esa mujer que me quitó todo. Mi trono, mi fortuna, mis derechos. Pero eso nunca me importó. Esperaba que con el tiempo se diera cuenta de sus errores y que alguien le hiciera entrar en razón. No cambió, su corazón siguió latiendo por la ambición del trono y dinero. Su sangre está contaminada con maldad pura que mató a mis hermanas. Tomare mi venganza. Si tratas de interferir, Tomoyo… no dudare en enterrar esta espada en tu pecho.

Entonces Eriol reacciono antes que nadie y apuntó con su espada a Syaoran.

-¡Eriol! –gritó Luna.

-Eriol. ¡No! –gritó Tomoyo alertada con las lágrimas en sus mejillas que habían bajado inconscientemente.

-Eriol. La muerte de mis 4 hermanas no las desperdicies. No debes apuntar esa espada contra mí, y lo sabes. Debes de estar al lado de mi hermana Tomoyo ahora mismo. No desperdicies tiempo, energía y sentimiento. Sabes bien lo que tienes que hacer. Amala y cuídala hasta el fin de tu vida. –dijo acercándose a Tomoyo y besándole la frente. –Lo siento Tomoyo, dejare de protegerte. Tengo algo que hacer. Ódiame si quieres, Tomoyo. Pero… mis hermanas… -dijo apretando la espada con fuerza.

-Nii-sama. –dijo Tomoyo.

-Deberías de dejar de llamar "hermano" a la persona que asesinara a la que te dio tu vida, Tomoyo.

-Nii-sama. –dijo firmemente Tomoyo. –No te odio. Tampoco te odiare por matar a mi madre. Gracias por cuidarme hasta ahora y por no odiarme a mi ni a Eriol por esto. Nii-sama. Te quiero. –dijo Tomoyo.

-Gracias Tomoyo.

Tomoyo le sonrió tristemente sabiendo que perder a su madre, perder a su hermano y perder a sus 4 hermanas con quien no había tenido una relación cercana pero que aún así sabia que eran buenas personas, era el sacrificio que tenía que hacer para estar con la persona que más amaba.

Eriol no pudo perdonar a Syaoran.

Todos esos años de amistad. Todo lo que había pasado juntos había sido real. Syaoran fue capaz de decir que mataría a Tomoyo. Eso nunca se lo perdonaría. No le importaban sus años de amistad.

Tomoyo lo podía haber perdonado pero su perdón no se lo había ganado.

Luna parecía pensativa.

Estaba segura que había visto ese joven en algún lugar con una niña de cabellos castaños y ojos esmeraldas en algún recuerdo de su infancia.

Syaoran… Syaoran….

-¡Syaoran-kun! –dijo Luna sorprendiendo a todos.

Hasta donde sabía era la primera vez que se veían entonces…

Además otra cosa que les había llamado la atención a todos, incluso a Eriol era el acento japonés. A todos excepto a Syaoran quien se dio la vuelta para ver a la joven.

-Luna-chan. –dijo Syaoran. –¡Luna Koizumi! ¿Qué haces…? ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué estas con Inglaterra? ¿No eres japonesa?

Todos se sorprendieron pero ni Luna ni Syaoran parecieron darse cuenta.

Luna era japonesa.

Aunque fuera rubia con ojos color miel era japonesa.

-Syaoran-kun. –dijo Luna quien aún tenía los ojos hinchados por el llanto. De su cuello se quitó una cruz y se la puso a Syaoran.

-Pero… Luna-chan… esto es…. –tú lo necesitas más que yo. La primera vez que te vi, fue cuando éramos pequeños. Aún eras un príncipe, ¿No es cierto? Yo acababa de perder a mis padres y no tenía amigos. –dijo Luna perdiéndose en algún tiempo del pasado mientras los demás escuchaban con atención. Luego te vi corriendo con Sakura-chan, escapando de tus guardias, diciendo que no dejarías ir la mano de esa niña, ¿verdad?. –dijo Luna sonriente. -Tú me diste esa cruz y me dijiste que algún día sería feliz, me diste esperanza.

-Sólo fue un encuentro que no duro más de unos minutos….

-¡Pero me diste esperanza! Poco después el Señor Hiraguizawa me encontró y me acogió en su castillo. Me cuidó y me crió. Ahora soy prometida de Eriol pero…. –paro allí para no llorar. Eriol y Tomoyo sintieron una punzada en el corazón a la vez. Luna sacudió la cabeza y levantó la vista a Syaoran. –Muchas gracias, Syaoran-kun. –dijo abrazándole.

-Luna-chan… -dijo Syaoran dulcemente.

-Cuídate mucho, Syaoran-kun.

Eriol la miraba sorprendido. Luna nunca le había contado esa historia y siempre le había contado todo.

Bien, Syaoran nunca había conocido a Luna y tampoco había escuchado hablar de ella pero… pero… todo eso era…

-Tamaki. –dijo Syaoran.

-¿Si? Joven Syaoran. –dijo hincándose de rodillas.

Tamaki había sido fiel al mandato Li y por lo tanto aún siendo un príncipe le daba su lealtad a su príncipe Syaoran.

-Muchas gracias, Tamaki. –dijo Syaoran levantándolo. –Este es un favor mío. –dijo Syaoran haciendo que Tamaki le mirara interesado. –Luna-chan. Cuida de ella, como también cuida a Tomoyo. Ellas son las únicas mujeres que no voy a ser capaz de proteger. Yo protegeré a Sakura con mi vida y. Vengaré a mis hermanas.

-Si, su majestad.

-Te has convertido en un gran amigo mío, Tamaki.

-Gracias… Syaoran.

Syaoran le sonrió y Tamaki hizo lo mismo.

-Eriol, no se que tanto me odies en este momento. Porque se que me odias. Tus ojos lo demuestran, no me mientas ni tampoco te mientas a ti mismo. Yo no te odio. Más sin embargo, Tomoyo es la única hermana de sangre que me queda. Aunque su sangre este mezclada con la de esa mujer… es mi hermana y la quiero. Cuídala.

Y entonces se fue con un paso lento y doloroso aún para aquellos que no sufrían esa agonía y ese deseo de venganza.

-Señorita Luna, ¿me acompaña? –pregunto Tamaki al saber que Eriol y Tomoyo deberían querer estar solos.

Cuando Tamaki y Luna se alejaron Tomoyo inmediatamente abrazó a Eriol.

-Perdí a mi hermano, Eriol. –dijo Tomoyo en brazos de Eriol. –Lo he perdido, y por mi culpa, por culpa de mi egoísmo…

-"Para tener lo que quieres tienes que sacrificar algunas cosas que tienes, Tomoyo" –dijo Eriol, también sintiendo que había perdido un valioso amigo.

-Sacrificio….

"_Por amor sacrificaría hasta todo lo que tengo solo por estar con él"_

-Te amo, Tomoyo. ¿Eso es suficiente, para ti, como lo es para mí? ¿Estás dispuesta a amarme y sacrificar todo por estar conmigo?

-Sí. –dijo Tomoyo mirando esos ojos de un azul tan hipnotízate. –Te amo, Eriol. Sacrificare todo por ti.

-Gracias, Tomoyo.

Si. Sacrificaría todo por él. No mentía. Tampoco lo traicionaría.

-Señorita Luna. –dijo Tamaki cuando se hubieron alejado. -¿Se encuentra bien? –preguntó cubriéndole con la capucha que traía el delicado y frágil cuerpo de la joven, ya que en ese lugar nevaba y hacia bastante frío.

-Oh, gracias…. Pero si… estoy bien… es sólo que… aún no acepto… que… Eriol… y la princesa Tomoyo…. –dijo intentando no llorar.

-Es… difícil aceptarlo. Más sin embargo, usted lo ha notado también. Ellos dos sufrirán mucho para estar juntos más sin embargo, están destinados a estar juntos.

-Yo sólo. Quiero ver a Eriol feliz. Yo… no quiero que sufra. Yo se qué… si esta con la princesa Tomoyo será feliz, y eso me alegra bastante. Pero… sufrirá… porque es un amor imposible… -dijo mirando algún punto lejano del universo.

-Señorita Luna. Yo no creo que sea imposible del todo.

-Si… tal vez. –dijo Luna sonriendo dejando por fin que una lágrima resbalara por sus blancas mejillas.

Lágrima que Tamaki detuvo.

-Señorita Luna….

-¿Sabe? No tiene porque esforzarse, solo llámeme Luna. Y en cuanto a esto… -dijo refiriéndose a la lágrima. –No se preocupe. Lo superaré algún dia. –dijo mintiendo, porque sabía que nunca lo haría.

Tamaki la abrazó.

Luna se sorprendió e incluso el mismo Tamaki se sorprendió por la acción que había hecho su cuerpo.

-Lo siento… yo… -dijo tratando de separarse.

Pero Luna le detuvo y se aferró más a su pecho.

-¿Me puede abrazar solo un poco más…? –dijo Luna no sabiendo porque.

Y Tamaki la abrazó tampoco sabiendo la razón.

**Notas de la autora: **

**Etto… ¿Me tarde mucho? Espero que no. **

**En fin, no tengo mucho que decir. ¿Qué les pareció? **

**Pues cuando lo escribí me pareció algo triste pero… pues… lo que tiene que pasar… tiene que pasar, ¿no? **

**También hice mi mayor esfuerzo en la ortografía, no sé si lo habrán notado… pero no soy perfecta así que… juzguen por si mismos.**

**¿Saben? Empiezo a pensar que nadie está leyendo la historia ya que, no recibo muchos review que digamos.**

**No es capricho ni tampoco es que les pida reviews solo quiero saber si mi historia es demasiado aburrida o le falta alguna cosa. **

**Muchas gracias por todos lo que se toman su tiempo en dejar review y leer mi historia =) **

***¿Cuál quieren que sea mi pareja para mi próximo one-shot? –es una encuesta que pueden encontrar en mi profile, si son tan ambles de participar, muchas gracias. **

**Arigatou:**

**Emiko hime-sama. **


	5. Dios

**Dissclaimer: Card Captor Sakura le pertenece a CLAMP.**

**La historia si es mía, por favor NO LA COPIEN. **

**Por amor**

**Emiko hime-sama**

-Padre.

-Eriol. –saludó un gran hombre alto y elegante con una corona en su cabeza, una capa de terciopelo rojo arrastrando por el suelo y mirada seria y misterioso pero serena. –Me he enterado de lo que has estado haciendo.

El silencio reino en la habitación.

-¿A qué se refiere? –preguntó tratando de evadirlo, incómodo.

-Hijo. –dijo el padre con ternura poniendo sus manos en sus hombros. –Escucha. La familia Daidouji y la familia Hiraguizawa…

-¿Y qué importa? ¡Alguien tiene que dar el primer paso! –dijo el joven molesto caminando de un lado a otro con aire exasperado.

-Hijo, la guerra empezara pronto…

-Usted no quiere guerra, ¿Por qué lo hace?

-Entiende hijo, que es por estas personas que…

-¡Estas personas están felices en este momento sabiendo que usted…

-Eriol. ¿Qué hay de la familia Li?

Silencio.

-Escucha, hijo. Le debo mucho a Syaoran por no haber estado allí para detener esa tragedia. Le debo mucho a este pueblo.

-¡Pero no tiene que ser así! –dijo para después dar un suspiro y revolverse los cabellos. –Hay otras formas…

-Pero, esas formas, no benefician al pueblo. –dijo acercándose y volviendo a poner sus manos blancas llenas de anillos en los hombros de su único hijo. –Eres un príncipe, el pueblo es primero.

-¡No! Tiene que a ver otra forma… una bandera blanca… paz…

-No pensabas así meses atrás.

-Cambie de opinión. –dijo con los ojos brillantes y defensivos, agresivos.

-La única razón de que hayamos venido a Japón es por la guerra y tú lo sabes. La gente de este pueblo lo sabe. La gente de todo el mundo lo sabe y espera la paz.

-¡Eso… eso… no…! –no sabía que decirle a esas palabras.

El rey lanzo un suspiró prolongado y se hizo el silencio.

-No quería enseñártelo. –murmuró el rey minutos después.

-¿Enseñarme qué? –pregunto bruscamente el príncipe.

-Sé que no lees el periódico.

-Lo único que publican son mentiras.

El padre le lanzó un periódico que el chico tomó y abrió.

Al abrirlo se quedo sin habla y contuvo la respiración, sus manos temblaron.

"_ULTIMO DESCENDIENTE DE LA FAMILIA LI CLAMA LA TIERRAS QUE DEBIÓ HEREDAR AL MORIR SU PADRE, HIEN LI QUIEN EN PAZ DESCANSE"_

_Londres, Inglaterra_

_Como todos sabrán ya hace mucho tiempo que la familia Daidouji ha tomado las riendas del pueblo de Japón al morir la reina Ieran Li, cuya causa de su muerte es desconocida. Al morir Hien Li, Sonomi Daidouji toma completamente la corona y el trono así tomando custodia de las cuatro jóvenes Li, pero no de su hijo varón Syaoran Li. _

_Hasta hace poco todo había resultado bien hasta que, nuestra reina Sonomi Daidouji les dio castigo y muerte divina a las cuatro Li, que según la mayoría del pueblo eran inocentes. _

_Syaoran Li se presentó y trató de salvarlas más fue atacado y obligado a ver la muerte de su única familia sobrante, además se rumorea que la joven princesa Tomoyo Daidouji, quien se rumorea que se ha estado rebelando contra las leyes de su madre, pudo haber salvado y prevenido esta terrible tragedia y salvado la dinastía Li. _

_El paradero del joven Li era desconocido hasta que hace 2 días fue visto llegar a Inglaterra en trajes de seda y gala y capa de terciopelo. Como tal príncipe que es. Proclamó y uso su hábil inteligencia para clamar las tierras de sus padres que según el testamento de Hien Li, le pertenecen, más sin embargo, cuando el mencionado murió el chico apenas era un niño, y, a petición de la Reina Ieran Li, en su lecho de muerte, las tierras fueron dadas a la familia Hiraguizawa -quien actualmente posee numerosas tierras de Europa y Oceanía- mientras que el chico cumplía la mayoría de edad._

_Retomando su aparición, llegó una mañana con aire decidido buscando a su majestad, el rey Hiraguizawa._

_Como todos sabrán la Reina Sonomi Daidouji proclamó que el pueblo se preparaba ya que el Imperio Hiraguizawa se estaba rebelando contra el Imperio Daidouji así desatando la guerra entre Japón e Inglaterra. _

"_Quiero las tierras que me pertenecen y quiero tomar lugar en la revolución/guerra que está a punto de suceder" –dijo el muchacho. –"Si no me da el lugar, tomaré mi lugar como rey de China" _

_El Rey Hiraguizawa no tuvo más remedio que ceder y darle las tierras así como ambas familias, el chico representando a la familia Li se unirán para combatir al imperio Daidouji, formando así un solo partido. _

_Y… _

Sus manos siguieron temblando y alejó el pedazo de papel lentamente.

Se sentó en el suelo en un gesto y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-Syaoran tomará el mando y ordenara lo que se tenga que hacer en batalla. Es buen estratega y no es capaz de entrar en pánico. –le dijo su padre inclinándose a su lado. –Tú harás lo mismo. –dijo el padre a su hijo quien temblaba y lanzaba gemidos leves de terror. –La familia Hiraguizawa y la familia Daidouji hicieron un trato, la princesa Tomoyo Daidouji y el príncipe Tamaki Lincourt tomarían el mismo puesto que ustedes dos a cambio de que sacaran al pueblo entero quien no vaya a participar fuera de Japón. Es la única forma. Tienes que olvidarla.

-¡No…! –empezó a decir con un gemido roto y tembloroso. –No puedes… yo…

-Hijo, piensa en el pueblo.

-Yo amo a la princesa Tomoyo.

-No cometas el mismo error que tus antepasados Eriol. –dijo el padre poniendo su mano blanca y arrugada a su hijo en la cabeza con una mirada distante y triste.

El rey se levantó y salió de la estancia.

-Señor Hiraguizawa. –saludó Luna mientras el Rey cerraba la puerta y se oía un gemido y un gritó, seguido de objetos rompiéndose. –Es difícil para Eriol. Yo puedo tomar su lugar…

-No. Luna… Eriol tiene que hacerlo.

-Pero Señor… el no está en condiciones de…

-Tu tampoco lo estas.

-Pero yo estoy en mejor condiciones que él.

-Yo tampoco quiero hacerlo, Luna. Pero necesito liberar al pueblo, y Eriol tiene que olvidar a la Princesa Tomoyo Daidouji. La guerra empieza en una semana.

-No permitiré que los separe.

El rey no contestó a la mirada furiosa y firme de Luna y le dedicó una mirada triste pero firme.

-Tomoyo. –le llamó el joven rubio.

Tomoyo se encontraba tendida en el suelo con los ojos llorosos.

El príncipe se inclinó a lado de la joven y la miró.

-NO…

-Tomoyo…

-¡NO! –repitió incapaz de decir otra cosa.

Tamaki la levantó y la zarandeo mientras que Tomoyo seguía llorando.

-Mírame, Tomoyo. Sé que lo amas, lo sé y sé que es difícil. Pero… yo… aquí estoy, estoy contigo, Tomoyo.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente y la mantuvo en sus brazos mientras Tomoyo sollozaba y negaba.

No. Eso no podía estar pasando. Soportaba pelear contra su familia, sus costumbres, sus antepasados. Soportaba tormentas, golpes, tornados, huracanes.

Pero no soportaba pelear contra Eriol.

No podía.

No quería.

No era capaz.

El dolor en su pecho aumentaba cada vez a cada segundo que pasaba, el cuál era más cerca al momento del enfrentamiento.

Tenía a Tamaki.

Pero…

No podía.

Eriol. Eriol. Eriol. ¡¡¡¡NECESITABA TANTO A ERIOL!!!!!!

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ERIOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tamaki la abrazó aun más fuerte y Tomoyo se calmó y empezó a sollozar en silencio.

Le acarició sus cabellos, le besó las mejillas húmedas, sus manos, su frente. Minutos después le peinó sus cabellos con una mano lentamente.

Le dolía.

Y le dolía mucho.

Sabía que Tomoyo no lo amaba. Sabía que ella amaba al príncipe Hiraguizawa. Lo sabía, pero una cosa era saberlo y otra cosa sentirlo.

Tal vez, la princesa Tomoyo jamás lo amara y sabía que el príncipe estaba sufriendo lo mismo, sabía que ambos se amaban pero... él la amaba igual o incluso más que él y sufría mucho verla sufrir.

-Quiero verlo… Tamaki… quiero verlo… Eriol… yo…

-No.

-Tamaki… -dijo sorprendida mientras tocaba su mejilla temblorosamente.

¿Cómo? ¿Cómo podía lastimarla tanto?

-No lo haré.

-Tamaki…

-¡NO!

-¿Por qué? –dijo Tomoyo poniéndose de pie. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué si antes le había permitido, llevado y apoyado su relación con Eriol, ahora la estaba deteniendo? –Contesta, Tamaki. –dijo fríamente pero implorante, sollozante.

Tamaki se levantó moviendo su rubia cabellera y le abrazó por detrás.

-Te amo. No te dejaré ir allí, no lo haré. –dijo de repente haciendo que Tomoyo se diera media vuelta y mirara esos ojos azules y le dolió lo que vio.

¿Acaso era masoquista?

¿Se iba a lastimar a sí mismo, sabiendo que lo que estaba haciendo lastimaba a Tomoyo y aun así no la dejaría ir porque si lo hacía, sufriría y lloraría al momento de ver los ojos color índigo de Eriol?

-Luna, suéltame.

-NO.

Dijo con la misma decisión de Tamaki a no dejar que Eriol la dejará, de que se lastimará más a sí mismo de lo que ya estaba. No dejaría que tal tragedia sucediera.

-Luna… -dijo dándose vuelta y soltándose de su abrazo, se abrió paso entre los pedazos de porcelana y vidrio roto, entre los libros esparcidos en el suelo.

-Eriol-sama. –dijo Luna usando aquella lengua japonesa que jamás había usado con nadie más que con su madre a quien en su escasa memoria la recordaba sonriente y reconfortante.

Eriol se detuvo furioso la miró. Luna tembló y empezó a sollozar.

-¿Crees que hablando su mismo idioma puedes reemplazarla? NO. Luna, no. Tú no eres la mujer que yo quiero ver en este momento y tú lo sabes. No te lastimes. No seas masoquista.

"_Por amor seré llamada masoquista, loca o tal vez tonta enamorada sin sentido, pero no me importa, te amo, te amo… te amo… y me lastimaré a mi misma solo para que la olvides a ella y me mires por tan solo un pequeño instante" _

Cada palabra resonó en la habitación, cada palabra se clavó en el pecho de la joven de ojos mieles y más aun, cada palabra destruyó un poco más de su alma.

Cada palabra la destruyó internamente, cada palabra se clavo como una estaca en su propio corazón y tuvo la sensación de que su sangre fluía fuera de sí, ya que de pronto se sintió vacía, seca y sin ninguna razón por la cual vivir más que el simple sentimiento de amarlo. De amar a aquel hombre que estaba enamorado de otra mujer. ¿Y que si era llamada masoquista? ¿y que si era llamada loca? Es más, ¿Qué si se volvía loca amándolo a él?

Tragó fuerte y ahogó sus sollozos.

Apretó los puños y luego los abrió. Eriol no se había movido de allí.

Luna dio un paso y trató de decir algo, de recordar la el valor que la había llenado al momento de entrar en esa habitación y de consolar a ese príncipe. Cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió vio a Eriol alejándose. No lo pudo detener.

Por el simple hecho de amarle.

Se imagino si el príncipe Tamaki que había conocido hace tan solo unos días atrás estaría haciendo lo mismo que ella, pero ella lo sabía. Si el chico pensaba igual que ella, lo haría, porque ambos eran masoquistas y ambos preferían lastimarse a sí mismos a ver tal amargura y sufrimiento como si cada día se estuvieran consumiendo en llamas y ahogando en lagunas al mismo tiempo, en el rostro de la persona que amaban.

Sonrió. Sonrió a pesar de todo. Una sonrisa amarga y triste.

No gritó, no sollozó, tan sólo las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos bajando por sus mejillas, por un segundo quiso que esas lágrimas fueran sangre, y que pudiera llorar sangre hasta vaciarse y no sufrir más… pero eso era egoísta. Y no podía pensar así. Tenía una misión que cumplir, tenía que separar a esos dos para que Eriol no sufriera pero también tenía que hacer que estuvieran más unidos que nunca.

Por otro lado, Eriol subió a su caballo blanco pensativamente. ¿Estaría Tomoyo feliz de verlo? Si no era así, ¿no causaría más dolor verlo, sabiendo que lo perdería después?

Subió al caballo, cuando hubo levantado la vista, ya había llegado frente al castillo.

No podía entrar por la puerta principal, eso lo sabía. Lo atacarían, secuestrarían e incluso tal vez lo matarían y torturarían si entraba por allí, especialmente en esos tiempos de guerra.

Suspiró. Guerra. Siempre había habido guerra, siempre. Siempre se había derramado la sangre tanto Daidouji, tanto Hiraguizawa. Los libros de historia en esa época lo decían, pero lo que no decía era la razón. La razón que ni el mismo comprendía. Pero con esta guerra, de esta época, por fin terminaría. Toda esa matanza, toda esa sangre. Lo comprendía. Comprendía las razones de su padre para ponerlo al mando a él, quien era como un signo de esta nueva era de paz. Lo comprendía, comprendía que debía de sentir orgullo. Pero… pero… ¿¡Por qué tenía que haber nacido en esa familia, en esa época de guerra y porque se había enamorado de la bella doncella, la bella princesa de la familia enemiga?!

Bajó del caballo y lo ató a una rama de un árbol cercano. Suspiró y trató de arrancarse su amargura.

Corrió hacia la torre donde estaba la princesa y subió con ayuda de un árbol cercano.

Lo que vio lo dejo helado. Quiso salir de allí. Empezó a temblar.

Tomoyo su adorada Tomoyo estaba en brazos de otro hombre. Tamaki… si creía que así se llamaba. Había escuchado rumores de que la princesa estaba comprometida y allí tenía la prueba.

Tomoyo lloraba. Y eso era precisamente lo que él quería hacer. ¿Por qué lloraba? ¿Por qué se dejaba abrazar? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¡Por qué!

Se sentía tonto. Y pareció que el mundo se dio cuenta de su tristeza y amargura ya que empezó a llover. Se sentó en el marco de la ventana dándole la espalda a la escena que no era capaz de presenciar. "Cobarde, lo puedes estar malinterpretando, sin embargo eres tan cobarde que ni siquiera te atreves a mirar" oh si… su preciosa conciencia tenía razón. Era un cobarde. Levantó la vista al cielo. ¿Existía un Dios? ¿Serviría de algo pedirle a un Dios que lo librara de todo aquello?

No lloró en lugar de eso, se paso una mano por sus cabellos húmedos por la lluvia. Empezó a reír amargamente. Tal vez una risa algo histérica, pero amarga. Dolorosa. Risa que llamó la atención de la pareja que se encontraba dentro.

Tomoyo tembló.

Tamaki lo sintió y con todo el pesar del mundo hizo lo que tarde o temprano debía de hacer.

Rodeó a Tomoyo de la cintura de modo que Eriol los pudiera notar perfectamente.

"_Por amor dejare que me odies…"_

Con mirada sombría levantó la vista y cubrió toda tristeza y arrepentimiento con una capa de orgullo y arrogancia que en ningún momento sentía o pensaba sentir.

Tomó aire silenciosamente inspirándose valor. Tomoyo en sus brazos temblaba. Vio de reojo que su labio temblaba y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

Trataba de pronunciar el nombre de Eriol de llamarlo.

Eriol miró a ambos, esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica y dolida. Trató de ocultar su dolor. Caminó hacia ellos con brazos extendidos. Como quien pide ayuda a Dios.

Tal vez se estaba volviendo loco, estaba riendo… cuando bajaban lágrimas por sus mejillas.

-Eriol… esto … no… es lo que parece. –dijo Tomoyo tratando de soltarse, pero Tamaki no cedió. –Eriol… por favor, mírame y créeme. –dijo desesperadamente mirándolo a los ojos, cayó al suelo y hizo puños sus manos.

Sabía la intención de Tamaki, no podía enojarse con él. Él no tenía la culpa. Pero tampoco Eriol. Sentía desesperación y amargura. No quería perder a Eriol pero tampoco quería más sangre.

No quería que la nueva generación creciera sabiendo toda la sangre que había sido derramada por un tonto capricho entre dos familias.

-Eriol… -no podía hacer otra cosa, no sabía que decirle, lo había lastimado. Lo sabía. Pero no sabía cómo deshacer el error.

-Sí. –dijo Tamaki. Tomoyo sintió un vuelco en el corazón cuando escuchó su voz cargada de tanto sufrimiento. El también sufría. –Tomoyo es mía. Tomoyo está conmigo. Desde un principio su amor fue un error. Ella me pertenece, se casará conmigo.

Kami-sama… dolía. Dolían tanto ver la figura de su princesa temblando a cada palabra que decía. Era como una sentencia de muerte para ambos.

Se inclinó. Paso una mano por su cintura y la pego contra ella. Cerró los ojos y le susurró lentamente al oído:

-Mi princesa… mi bella princesa… -dijo ahogando sus lágrimas. –Te estoy lastimando y lo sé… no te pido tu perdón. Pero por favor… no la quiero ver torturada más que ahora después cuando se dé cuenta que destruye a quien ama… -un estremecimiento recorrió a Tomoyo. –Por favor… hazlo por Eriol… por tu príncipe que yo jamás llegare a ser…. Mi princesa, mi bella princesa… abre los ojos… esta es tu mejor opción…

¡Lo sabia! Lo sabia…. ¡LO SABIA! Pero no podía, no soportaba la idea de perder a Eriol…

Miró a Eriol. La miraba fijamente y veía en sus ojos dolor, amargura… ¡Cuánto estaba sufriendo!

Cerró los ojos un momento…

"_Por amor… sufriré por ti" -_esa frase insistía muy dentro de ella. Sabía que era lo correcto. Pero no podía…

-Mi bella princesa… _ma chérie_… -le insistió en un murmullo.

-No puedo… _mon Dieu… _NO PUEDO…. –le contesto.

-Si puedes… -dijo pasándole un brazo por su cuello por detrás. –Estoy aquí contigo…

-Eriol… -murmuró. Eriol levantó la vista y lo que vio lo lastimo más. De hecho, con cada segundo que pasaba allí sufría cada vez más. Le dolía y sin embargo… no se iría. No perdería ante un rubio de ojos azules francés… no lo haría.

Pero es que dolía tanto…

¿Por qué se dejaba abrazar por otro hombre?

¿Por qué?

Apretó los puños y decidió mirarla. Descifrar que había detrás de esas lágrimas, de ese dolor, de esa desesperación. De esa amargura.

Sabía que Tomoyo sufría. Lo sabía. Lo veía en sus ojos, en esos preciosos ojos amatistas.

-Princesse….

Cerró los ojos, entreabrió los labios… respiro hondo…

Se fundió en un abrazo con Tamaki y le dio la espalda a Eriol, para que no viera sus lágrimas salir.

-Gracias… todo está bien…. Es lo mejor para todos.

Lo sabía. Lo sabía… y le dolía.

Lloró en silencio. Tamaki le dedicó a Eriol una mirada furiosa y orgullosa bastante falsa, pero Eriol en su estado lo ignoro.

Eriol se fue sin mirar realmente el camino, palpo la ventana y luego dio un brinco. Cayó al suelo y sintió la lluvia. ¿Tenía frío? ¿Tenía hambre? ¿Tenía sed?

No lo sabía y no le importaba.

Se arrastró por la tierra ensuciando su camisa de seda y sus botas de cuero. Se apoyó en el tronco de un árbol cercano. Levantó un brazo y alzo la mano.

-¡DIOS! ¡TU QUE ESTAS EN EL CIELO! ¡TU QUE TODO LO PUEDES! ¿Por qué NOS ABANDONAS? –dijo golpeando el suelo. Era lo único que le quedaba.

¿Por qué lo había abandonado?

¿Por qué permitía que sufriera tanto?

¿Por qué permitía que aquellas lágrimas fluyeran?

¿POR QUE HABÍA DEJADO QUE LE QUITARAN A TOMOYO, A SU PEQUEÑA PRINCESA TOMOYO?

¡Por qué! ¿Por qué ÉL que todo podía, ÉL que había abierto el mar, ÉL que había creado al Edén, ÉL que había creado las plantas, animales y al mismo hombre, ÉL el todo poderoso, creador de lo visible y lo invisible….…. ¿POR QUE DEJABA QUE TODO ESO LE PASARA A EL?

Gritó hasta que se hubo quedado sin fuerzas, sin aire.

Luego…

Cerró los ojos… no quería saber nada más. Cerró sus ojos al mundo y entonces…

-Lu…na…

-Eriol… -dijo abrazándolo, pero este ya no tenía conciencia. Luna lloraba y sus lágrimas, mezcladas con lluvia caían por el rostro de Eriol. Le aparto los cabellos mojados y le beso el rostro. –Tú que creíste en Dios… y ahora te ha fallado… ¿Qué es lo que harás, mi bello príncipe, mi ángel de ojos azules?

**Notas de autora…:**

**¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien allí? **

**Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, ¡¡¡¡¡lo siento muchísimo!!!!!! De verdad, lo siento… **

**Si leyeron mis otros fics (que he actualizado recientemente) sabrán que me mude y pues… secundaria… más tareas… mas proyectos, menos tiempo…. Pero bueno ¡aquí estoy! ¡Reviví! Eh… bueno… ustedes entienden: NUNCA DEJARE UN FIC SIN TERMINAR. **

**Espero que lo entiendan, de verdad, JAMAS DEJARE UN FIC SIN TERMINAR, yo adoro a mis fics, son mi orgullo y jamás los dejaría incompletos. **

**Así que pues… espero que tengan paciencia y sigan leyendo mis fics.**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews que me han dejado hasta ahorita, y por todo su apoyo…**

**Emiko. **


	6. Mentiras

**Dissclaimer: Card Captor Sakura le pertenece a CLAMP.**

**La historia si es mía, por favor NO LA COPIEN. **

**Por amor**

**Emiko hime-sama**

Lluvia. Viento. Frio.

Así eran los días desde que Eriol se había ido de su vida.

Sintió que unos brazos la abrazaban por detrás. No se movió, se dejo abrazar y continúo mirando la lluvia desde la ventana.

-Princesa… -su voz… tan cálida, tan llena de dolor, más sin embargo tan llena de amor.

-Ta…ma…ki… -las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta por el amor que inspiraba su voz. –Yo…

Quería llorar pero no podía. Sus lágrimas se habían acabado. Ocho días. Ocho largos y tortuosos días habían pasado desde que Eriol se había ido… no… desde que ella había elegido alegarse de él.

Sintió la mejilla de Tamaki pegándose a la suya y suspiró. No lo quería lastimar… pero… no lo podía amar… ¡No podía!

-No importa, no me tienes que amar… Tomoyo… mírame como si fuera Eriol si quieres… no importa…

No contesto. Tanto la amaba… se escuchaba tanto dolor en sus palabras, en su voz.

Sintió las manos cálidas de Tamaki cubrir sus ojos.

-"Mi princesa, no tienes que amarme, no tienes que quererme, no tienes que fingir hacerlo, mírame como si fuera la persona que tú en realidad quieres, quiéreme, ámame como Eriol Hiraguizawa"

Empezó a sollozar, ¿aun tenia lágrimas? ¿Aun tenía el derecho de llorar?

Un trueno. Más lluvia. Más llanto.

Escondió su rostro en el pecho del joven. Tamaki comprendía. Le acarició sus largos cabellos dándole consuelo mientras el mismo sufría como nunca.

Tomoyo se había convertido en una mártir del amor. Día y día subía a esa alta torre donde se veía todo el pueblo, toda la nación. Veía a través de esa grande ventana de vidrio lo que había sido alguna vez la brillante tierra japonesa y lo que ahora se había convertido en un vil campo de guerra.

Muerte. Sangre. Gente gimiendo, llorando, rogando por perdón y aun así asesinada cruelmente.

-No es tu culpa… -besaba su frente y sus lágrimas y le susurra al oído esas palabras todos los días.

-Es mi culpa… yo los mate… mis manos… están manchadas de sangre… -gemía.

A lo lejos los niños lloraban, las madres corrían desesperadas abrazando a sus hijos rogando por perdón a algún soldado. Los soldados cargaban sus armas, tomaban sus espadas y mataban ciegos por la esperanza, por el deseo de libertad.

Libertad… esperanza….

Todo requería un precio y ahora lo estaban pagando. La sangre purificaría todo sus pecados. La sangre lo haría… todo por una nueva era de felicidad a las generaciones futuras.

-No… ¡no! Tomoyo escucha… no mires… no veas… mírame solo a mí… solo a mí…

Que egoísta podía llegar a ser… pero eso era lo que quería. Que no viera la sangre salpicando la tierra y las gotas de lluvia mezcladas con sangre. El brillo escarlata por todas las calles.

La lluvia seguía cayendo. ¿Era esa la muestra de la ira de Dios?

No. Dios no existía, porque si lo hiciera, ¿Por qué permitía que todo eso pasara?

Se arrepintió inmediatamente de sus pensamientos. ¿Quién era él para dudar de Dios y cuestionar los hechos del mundo, del universo, del destino?

La abrazó más contra sí. Las manos frías de Tomoyo se agarraron a su camisa de seda blanca, después subieron a sus suaves cabellos rubios sedosos de Tamaki.

Brillantes, dorados, como el sol que no había dado la cara desde que todo eso había comenzado. A lo lejos, los gritos de los soldados.

Algunos de ellos eran tan solo unos jóvenes que ni siquiera eran mayores que él…

Sus ojos azules se cerraron mientras escuchaba los gritos.

-¿Mamá? –miró a través de la ventana. ¿Por qué se tenía que escuchar con tanta claridad todo lo que pasaba? ¿Por qué no podía la lluvia callar ese martirio?

Miró como la niña quien había llamado a su madre temblaba bajo el cuerpo de esta mientras la madre había sido disparada.

Un disparo. Una vida perdida en segundos. ¿Estarían en un lugar mejor todas aquellas pobres almas inocentes qué no habían alcanzado a huir?

Se abrazó más a Tomoyo.

La pequeña fue separada del cuerpo de su madre y asesinada en el acto.

Alzo una mano sin quererlo y cerró los ojos.

¿Qué derecho tenía el de llorar? Sus manos estaban tan sucias de sangre como todos los soldados. Él había sido quien había ordenado aquellas muertes. El había pronunciado todas las estrategias y había dibujado los planos.

¿Qué derecho tenía? Cuando muriese estaría en el infierno, y aun así, ¿pagaría eso sus pecados?

La mirada amatista de Tomoyo se fijo en su él.

Su mirada inocente ahora manchada de un brillo carmesí de culpabilidad. El mismo color de la sangre. El mismo color a muerte.

Pero no… no era su culpa… ella no había dicho ni una sola palabra para matar… ella no había…

Sintió sus manos frías recorriendo sus mejillas haciéndole temblar.

-Abre tus ojos, Tamaki. –su voz sonaba temblorosa y era un susurró. Pero no los abrió, no podía. Pero debía. Tenía que consolar a Tomoyo, no podía sentirse débil… tenía que… tenía que reconfortarla. -¿Tamaki? Tu… no eres Eriol… no te puedo querer como a él.

Abrió los ojos. Sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. No. No llores más…

¡No!

Ya lo sabía, siempre lo supo.

Tomoyo no le daba la misma mirada que a Eriol. Tomoyo no lo quería como él a ella. Tomoyo jamás lo querría… y aun así, pronuncio esas palabras como si fueran…

Siempre lo había sabido, entonces, ¿Por qué le dolía ahora más que nunca? Sintió que su mirada se nublaba y sus brazos cayeron deshaciendo el abrazo.

Cayó al suelo y Tomoyo se inclinó y lo abrazó acariciando sus cabellos dorados.

-No te puedo querer como él… lo siento… de verdad… lo siento…

No… no tenía porque llorar… ella no… solo ella… no tenía porque sollozar, no tenía… porque sufrir al pronunciar esas palabras.

-¿Por…qué?

Ah… la ingenua pregunta. Se sintió tonto.

¿Por qué preguntaba cosas que ya sabía?

Sus manos temblaron mientras subían a acariciar sus cabellos, deseosas de sentir el suave tacto sedoso bajo sus dedos.

No podía mirarla, no se atrevía. Escondió su rostro en sus cabellos mientras Tomoyo le obligaba a mirarla.

-Tamaki… no te quiero como a Eriol… pero yo… te quiero… no como tú quieres… no como tú lo mereces pero te quiero…

¿Se merecía ser querido? Cerró sus ojos al tiempo que escuchaba los gritos del exterior.

-Estamos juntos en esto, Tamaki… juntos, podremos soportarlo. Mira mis manos, tus manos…. Están teñidas por el mismo color carmesí. No me mires así, se lo que hago, mi silencio ha matado a toda esa gente y tus palabras han hecho lo mismo… y Eriol también ha hecho lo mismo.

Tamaki negó. Desesperadamente, aferrándose a algo que no existía, a algo que nunca podría alcanzar.

Tomoyo cerró los ojos al tiempo que una daga invisible se enterraba en su pecho. Tamaki estaba allí para consolarla y ella también lo estaría. Ambos, juntos.

Perdería a Eriol, sí, pero estaría con Tamaki. No estaba sola, ni tampoco el lo estaba.

Eriol, Eriol… Eriol. ¿Dónde estaría?

Lo había lastimado tanto… había escuchado su grito desesperado hacia Dios.

Pero Eriol se recuperaría, el tiempo sanaría sus heridas, la lluvia se llevaría sus lágrimas y el viento sus palabras.

Luna estaba con él, ¿no es cierto?

El tenía a Luna como ella a Tamaki. Ambos tenían un ángel al cual aferrarse para no perderse en el mar de soledad y angustia.

Se miró las manos a través de las lágrimas y los rubios cabellos de su ángel.

Le acaricio los cabellos a Tamaki una vez más, era lo único que le quedaba. Un ángel, un príncipe.

Y aun así, se sentía culpable. Tamaki la amaba tanto y estaba dispuesto a soportar que lo viera como Eriol, como algo que él nunca llegaría a ser. Tamaki estaba allí, siempre.

Ella lo sabía, sabía el dolor que sufría Tamaki con cada palabra que pronunciaba, con cada orden que daba. Matar, matar, matar. Asesinar, hacer que la sangre brillante y carmesí corriera llevándose miles y millones de vidas.

La lluvia corría igual que la sangre. El cielo se nublaba igual que los ojos de los soldados. Ya no se distinguía quien era enemigo o amigo. Quien era niño, anciano, mujer.

Nada. No se distinguía nada.

Miró a Tamaki quien había parado de llorar y ahora tenía una mirada sombría, lo dejo de abrazar. Tamaki no se movió, siguió de rodillas con los brazos a los lados. Sus cabellos cubrían su mirada y por fin, se puso de pie. Tomoyo hizo lo mismo.

Tamaki le dio un beso en la mejilla y descanso un momento su cabeza en su hombro. Besó su mejilla y se alejo, lenta y tranquilamente.

Tomoyo lo vio salir de la alta torre desde la ventana de esta.

Cuando estuvo segura de que no se volvería hacia ella, cayó.

Se abrazó las piernas y dejo que sus lágrimas fluyeran. ¿Por qué no se podía secar de una vez? ¿Por qué tenía que llorar?

Maldito sea el día en que aprendió a llorar.

Pero Eriol había reído en el momento en que se había ido, ¿no es cierto?

Una sonrisa amarga apareció en su rostro y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos.

-Eriol… -murmuró. ¿De qué servía murmurar el nombre?

Su nombre no lo regresaría a su lado, ¿cierto?

Recordó sus cabellos negros tan suaves como la seda, tan diferentes a los de Tamaki y aun así tan similares. Recordó su suave piel de porcelana inglesa tan blanca como la suya. Recordó sus ojos… azules, índigos… tan hermosos como el cielo, el mar y el universo mismo.

Amaba esos ojos, esos cabellos. Sus caricias, sus sonrisas, sus palabras, su aliento.

Pero lo único que le quedaba era su recuerdo.

El triste recuerdo que jamás volvería. Dios la había abandonado, porque Dios abandonaba a todo aquel quien tenía las manos manchadas de sangre, como ella.

Lloró una vez más lágrimas amargas y tristes. Lágrimas saladas y dulces.

¿Eriol sufría con la misma intensidad que ella?

Sus ojos se nublaron una vez más por las lágrimas y sus oídos se inundaron de los gritos del exterior.

Se tapo los oídos con las manos.

"¡No!"

¡No era eso lo que quería!

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! –gritó, como si eso fuera a callar todos los llantos y gritos.

Empezó a sollozar cada vez más fuerte y gritar más.

-NO. No era esto lo que quería ¡No!

¿Quién la escucharía?

¿Quién comprendería su dolor?

¿Qué le quedaba ahora?

Se tapó con más fuerza los oídos y bajo las escaleras hasta salir de esa torre.

Corrió y corrió hasta que cayó y dejo de escuchar los gritos. Los sollozos, los llantos.

Se destapó los oídos, bajo sus manos temblorosas y se incorporó.

Escuchó unos pasos.

Oh no… no podía dejar que nadie la viera así, ¿y si era un enemigo?

Levantó la vista y buscó algo que pudiera decirle quien era el desconocido. Hasta que una sombra la cubrió. Se mordió los labios, nerviosa y temblorosa aun.

-To…mo…yo… -esa voz… ¡la conocía!

"No."

"No mires"

"Si miras… si volteas… no podrás alejarte, no podrás quitarle la vista…"

Incapaz de detenerse se dio la vuelta.

Esos ojos azules… esos cabellos negros, esa piel de porcelana.

Eriol, Eriol, Eriol.

Su corazón se estrujó entreabrió los labios y los cerró al notar las ojeras bajo sus ojos y las manos temblorosas igual que las suyas, las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta. Buscó algún indicio de felicidad, de alegría, no lo encontró. Todo en el reflejaba la misma escancia de la amargura.

Empezó a temblar aun más y sus lágrimas salieron incontrolablemente, sus manos temblorosas se elevaron para tratar de tocar su figura, de sentir otra vez la suavidad de su piel. "No, detente"

Ya no podía seguir su conciencia, su cuerpo actuaba sin poder evitarlo.

Cuando estaba a milímetros de tocarlo Eriol reaccionó y alejo su mano de un golpe.

No. Ella le había negado, traicionado, engañado, abandonado….

Y aun así, se sentía feliz de verla…

Apretó los puños.

No. No dejaría que lo viera de esa forma. No caería de nuevo a sus pies para ser rechazado cruelmente. Su mirada se pintó de furia.

¿Qué veía en los ojos de Tomoyo, en esos profundos y hermosos ojos amatistas? ¿Miedo, rechazo, amor, ternura, tortura, sufrimiento…? Este ultimo pensamiento lo hizo dudar, ¿sufría? ¿Ella?

Se quiso echar a reír allí mismo y lo hizo.

Otra vez esa risa amarga. ¿Cuándo había aprendido a reír así?

Paró de reír y se incorporó. La lluvia seguía cayendo.

Miró con furia a Tomoyo mientras esta retrocedía asustada. Ah… ahora le daba miedo…

Sonrió con amargura.

-Tomoyo, Tomoyo, Tomoyo. –dijo aun riéndose histéricamente. La lluvia se llevaba sus lágrimas. –Tú, ¿Estas sufriendo? ¿Por qué? –preguntó furioso ahora arrinconándola en un árbol. -¿Te arrepientes? ¿Te arrepientes que no tengas a nadie más a tus pies? Ah.. ¡no! –el recuerdo del rubio de ojos azules relampagueo en su cabeza. Apretó los dientes para luego mirarla.

Silencio.

-Pero si tienes a ese francés, ¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿Tamaki? Si… ese…

El olor a alcohol… así que, ¿Eriol estaba ebrio?

Tomoyo tembló, ese no era Eriol, no era el Eriol que conocía.

Se acercó más a ella hasta que solo unos cuantos milímetros los separaban. Sintió el aliento a alcohol en su rostro.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó entonces al tiempo en que sus facciones se suavizaban y una mirada sombría se marcaba en su rostro. -¿Por qué él y no yo? ¿Por qué si yo tanto te amaba… por qué si yo tanto te amo…?

El joven inglés se sentó en el suelo. Se revolvió los cabellos con una mano al tiempo que la lluvia mojaba su rostro y sus gafas, se las quitó y las tiró al suelo.

Tomoyo no se movió.

Su corazón latía con fuerza y no sabía qué hacer ni que decirle.

Lo miró en silencio reprimiendo el impulso de abrazarlo.

Tenía que ser fuerte.

Tomó una bocanada de aire y abrió sus labios.

-Yo… amo a Tamaki… -¡que mentira más grande estaba diciendo! Sintió que sus ojos se inundaron aun más, gracias a Dios que estaba lloviendo… -Ya… no te amo, nunca lo hice…

Sintió la mirada horrorizada de Eriol.

"No, por favor, no me mires así"

-Entonces… -Eriol se puso de pie, furioso. -¡Entonces todo fue una mentira, todo… absolutamente todo! –la miró, la zarandeó y lanzó una vez más esa risa histérica. -¡Entonces desperdicie mi tiempo en nada! ¡En una simple mentira!

El corazón de Tomoyo se estrujo fuertemente pero no lo negaría. Tenía que ser fuerte.

Escuchó la risa histérica de Eriol atravesándole fuerte y dolorosamente en el pecho.

-Sí. –Mentira, era una mentirosa, una mentira tras otra. –Es cierto. Era una mentira, todo era una mentira. Desperdiciaste tu tiempo y… te dejaste engañar. ¿Qué harás ahora? ¡¿Seguirás riéndote histéricamente?! ¡Eres patético!

-¡Ah! ¡De manera que ahora soy yo el patético! Y ¿Qué hay de ti? ¡Te dejaste enamorar por las palabras de un tonto príncipe francés!

La mano de Tomoyo estampo en su mejilla mientras este la miro sorprendido. Se tambaleo un poco y segundos después recuperó la cordura.

-No hables así de Tamaki.

-¡Eres una mentirosa! ¡Un día dices que me amas y al siguiente amas a otro! ¡¿Quién eres en realidad?!

Si. Era cierto. Era una mentirosa, ¿o no?

Se quiso echar a reír tal como Eriol lo hacía pero no, ella no era una maniaca ni una loca… pero sospechaba que se convertiría en una muy pronto.

-¡Te odio! ¡No quiero volverte a ver en toda mi vida! ¡TE ODIO, TOMOYO DAIDOUJI, TE ODIO!

Sus piernas temblaron y cayó al suelo sorprendida. Se lo merecía, lo sabía, entonces, ¿Por qué dolía tanto?

Eriol sonrió y la miró desde arriba.

Eso había quedado de la hada, de la princesa de quien se había enamorado.

Lo había engañado, le había mentido y le había traicionado. Ahora era su turno, la lastimaría hasta que la culpa la consumiera y no quedara nada de ella.

Vio como se abrazaba a sí misma y entonces se inclinó y le jaló de sus cabellos para obligar a mirarla.

-Mírame, Tomoyo Daidouji, no… no me mires así… tú te lo buscaste, lamentarás el día en que te metiste con un Hiraguizawa.

-¿Ah sí? –se admiraba a sí misma. Su voz se lleno de desafío. –Te desafió, te demostrare que los Daidouji son mejores que la familia inglesa de los Hiraguizawa. Por la sangre que corre por mis venas lo juro.

A cada palabra que decía su alma y su corazón se rompía, pero no, tenía que soportarlo, tenía que sacar valor de algún lado para…

-Que así sea. –dijo levantándose.

Tomoyo levantó la vista y vio a lo lejos los cabellos rubios de Mia moverse con el viento.

Sus miradas se encontraron por unos segundos. ¿Por qué lloraba? ¡¿Por qué?!

Le había ganado, tenía a Eriol, estaba a su lado, entonces, ¡¿Por qué lloraba de esa forma?!

Se puso de pie dándole la espalda a ambos.

No podía mirar atrás. Eriol era su enemigo. Sus familias se odiaban, ella lo odiaría también.

No caería, dejaría de amarlo.

Por la sangre que corría por sus venas y el orgullo, su propio orgullo.

-Luna, ¿Por qué lloras? –le preguntó Eriol acariciándole dulcemente la mejilla.

-Lo siento, lo siento mucho… yo… -dijo cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos y sollozando. –Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento… lo siento… ¡lo siento!

Eriol la acercó a su pecho mientras sentía que las lágrimas también le inundaban los ojos.

-No llores… no… llores… -dijo mordiéndose el labio, sentía que más que decírselo a Luna se lo decía a sí mismo, y eso le enojaba.

¿Por qué estaba llorando?

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué había tomado tanto a pesar de que él nunca había tomado por esos ocho días?

¿Por qué sentía que se le había estrujado el corazón cuando Tomoyo había dicho "Todo era una mentira"?

¿Por qué tenía que amarla tanto si la odiaba?

Porque, la odiaba… ¿cierto?

Luna sollozó aun más.

-Lo siento… lo siento… es mi culpa… es mía… solo mía….

Eriol cerró los ojos, no era culpa de Luna no era de nadie más que de él.

-No… Luna… no… es mi culpa, solo mía.

Luna abrió los ojos sorprendida. Se limpió las lágrimas y le miró.

-¿Eriol…?

-¿Pasa algo?

Luna negó, algo pasaba sin duda, pero no diría nada.

Había cometido un grave error.

La mirada de Eriol estaba marcada por la furia y la venganza.

Le daba miedo.

Un miedo terrible que le hizo temblar. Trato de decir algo pero la mirada de Eriol la hizo temblar aun más. La lluvia seguía cayendo. Retrocedió unos pasos.

-¿Luna?

Luna negó y siguió temblando.

-¡Tú no eres Eriol! ¡Aléjate de mí!

**Notas de autora:**

**¡Hola! Mucho tiempo, ¿Cómo están? **

**Eh… bueno creo que eso no es lo que debería decir… **

**Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento ¡Lo siento!**

**De verdad los siento mucho pero aquí estoy, sé que el capitulo esta algo… deprimente, y no se… a lo mejor seguirá con ese ambiente por unos cuantos capítulos más, capítulos que espero actualizar pronto. **

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews y por su tiempo. **

**Un abrazo para todos y cada uno de ustedes que están leyendo y esperan mis actualizaciones….**

**Emiko. **


	7. Ángel mío

**Dissclaimer: Card Captor Sakura le pertenece a CLAMP.**

**La historia si es mía, por favor NO LA COPIEN. **

**Por amor**

**Emiko hime-sama**

Dejó que las doncellas le quitaran el kimono y le lavaran su cuerpo y sus cabellos.

Dejó que la vistieran con un nuevo kimono y después ordenó que se fueran.

Se quedó mirando su imagen fijamente en aquel gran espejo que tenía en su habitación. Se acercó a él.

El kimono era de colores brillantes y alegres. Tan diferente ha como realmente se sentía…

Se cepilló su cabello lentamente y lo recogió en un peinado alto dejando solo dos mechones de cabellos enmarcando su rostro.

Cogió la rosa roja escarlata que le había dado su madre para que se la pusiera en el pelo, y así lo hizo.

Se pinte lentamente sus labios de color carmesí, como el color de la sangre. Se pinté mis ojos de negro, su cara de blanco. Cada cosa lo hizo lentamente, como si estuviera sufriendo un martirio.

Tomo su abanico, lo extendió y luego lo volvió a juntar.

Caminó lentamente hacía donde se encontraba su madre y los padres de Tamaki.

Ese día firmaría y aceptaría su compromiso, no había vuelta atrás.

Cuando se lo confirmó a su madre, esta había saltado de emoción y la había abrazado orgullosa. No se había atrevido a mirar a Tamaki desde ese día, no soportaba mirar esa mirada llena de culpabilidad. Llena de dolor.

Las doncellas le abrieron amablemente la puerta de la habitación.

Levantó su vista.

La madre de Tamaki poseía tal belleza que por unos segundos la abrumó. Sus cabellos eran largos, rubios y ondulados. Le caían por los hombros delicada y frágilmente. Su piel era pálida y sus ojos grises. Poseía la misma elegancia que Tamaki y los mismos dedos largos y finos. Sus pestañas eran largas y ligeramente onduladas. Llevaba un vestido de mangas largas de color azul y unos guantes blancos sobre los que brillaban grandes anillos de joyas preciosas.

Le sonrió. Su sonrisa…

Se parecía tanto a la de Tamaki… tan amable, tan hermosa, tan pura…

Se apresuró hacer una reverencia.

Cuando hubo levantado la vista, observó al padre de Tamaki quien hablaba con su madre.

Su padre era alto aun a pesar de estar sentado. Tenía los mismos ojos azules de Tamaki, pero sus cabellos eran negros. Vestía un traje occidental de color negro y unos zapatos de igual color. Tenía una mirada tan amable y profunda que mi madre a su lado parecía una bruja…

Su madre vestía como siempre, un kimono de color rojo y blanco. Se acercó a ella con mirada aparentemente amable cuando en realidad era….

Hizo una reverencia y tomó asiento en frente de Tamaki a quien no se atrevió a mirar.

Sintió su mirada suplicante pero no se atrevió a mirarlo, no podía.

Bajo la vista.

Las gotas de lluvia golpeaban la ventana torturándola más a cada gota que caía.

A lo lejos se escuchaban los llantos de los pequeños infantes que no habían podido escapar de la guerra.

-¿Podemos comenzar…?

-Por supuesto.

Suspiró, y se llevó una mano a su pecho como si se quisiera arrancar el corazón para no sufrir más por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-¡Luna! –gritó y golpeó la puerta una y otra vez. -¡Ábreme, Luna!

Escuchó la voz de su querido caballero inglés pero no le abrió.

Se apoyó en la puerta abrazándose a sí misma con una almohada cubriendo sus oídos.

Tenía los pies descalzos y llevaba tan solo una fina bata de seda blanca.

Lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas como la lluvia corría por la ventana.

Eriol se apoyó en la puerta y bajó la vista.

Había pasado una semana desde aquello. Luna no había querido mirarle, ni siquiera dirigirle una palabra.

-Luna… Luna… ¿por qué me das la espalda?

Se tapó los oídos con más fuerza.

No quería escuchar, no quería… no quería… ¡no quería!

-¡Joven príncipe, señor…! –Eriol levantó la vista para mirar a quien le llamaba.

Era uno de sus soldados… ¿Cómo se llamaba? Satoshi… le parecía que ese era su nombre…

Le extendió le periódico que traía entre manos, ¿todavía quería arruinarle el día con las noticas que escribían en esos pedazos de papel?

Lo cogió sin ganas.

"_SU MAJESTAD, SONOMI DAIDOUJI AFIRMA QUE INGLATERRA CAIRA EN POCOS DIAS" _

_Ayer por la tarde, la Reina Sonomi Daidouji declaró que su hija ha aceptado el compromiso con el príncipe francés Tamaki Lincourt, por lo tanto, Japón recibirá un importante apoyo de parte de Nicolas Lincourt, actual rey de Francia y padre de Tamaki Lincourt quien será el futuro esposo de la princesa Tomoyo Daidouji. _

_Tamaki Lincourt, hijo de Nicolas y Lydia Lincourt, príncipe de Francia ha mostrado ser bastante inteligente y según unos testigos, este daría su vida con tal de sacarle una sonrisa a la princesa Daidouji. "El joven es un encanto," declaró una de las sirvientas del imperio Lincourt. _

_Hasta poco antes de comenzar la revolución, se había presumido que el príncipe inglés del bando enemigo, Eriol Hiraguizawa tenía un romance por la princesa japonesa, a lo cual su majestad, la reina Sonomi Daidouji declaró "mi hija no tiene ningún interés en un tipo de persona que pronto no será más que un cadáver, Inglaterra pronto caerá y los días de paz volverán a reinar como desde que comenzó el reinado Daidouji" _

_No se ha visto a la princesa ni al príncipe en largo tiempo. Aun que algunos afirman que han visto al príncipe inglés en algunas cantinas totalmente encapuchado e irreconocible, y a la princesa vagando sin rumbo por las noches, cuando la mayoría de los soldados deciden rezar por sus compañeros caídos. _

_Y hablando de afirmaciones, cierto testigo afirmó que vio al mismo hijo de Hien Li, Syaoran Li vestido en ropas de gala, botas de pieles finas y capa de terciopelo ondeando al aire caminando con tal ego y orgullo como su majestad, Hien Li, que en paz descanse. Se rumorea que este ha demostrado ser buen estratega y que en sus ojos se ve tal deseo de venganza que quienes lo rodean huyen temerosos de que les de muerte sin razón alguna. "Su mirada ahora es fría cuando de niño era tan pura…, aun recuerdo al príncipe en tiempos de el reinado Li, ¡ah! Aquellos tiempos…" –informó un anciano cuyo nombre no se revelará por obvias razones. _

_Volviendo a Sonomi Daidouji, muchos miembros de la Corte Real ha declarado y considerado que las decisiones de la Reina han sido "terriblemente crueles, pues parece que está vendiendo a su hija por un poco más del oro que tanto ama," pero también hay otros que han declarado firmemente sin titubeos… "adoro a mi Reina y confió en sus decisiones, la Princesa acepto casarse y confiamos que el joven príncipe Tamaki Lincourt es un buen chico y tratara bien a nuestra princesa, nuestro país está en buenas manos" _

_Sin embargo, quienes han redactado este periódico no cree que la batalla está ganada por el Santo Imperio Daidouji sino que solo se ha puesto al mismo nivel de el Divino Imperio Hiraguizawa ya que posee el mismo apoyo por parte de el último miembro de la familia Li, la Gran Dinastía Li, quien ha probado ser un miembro orgulloso de nuestro eterno Rey Hien Li y nuestra hermosa y adorada Reina Ieran Li, así como hermano de nuestras cuatro hermosas y adoradas gobernantes y princesas Fanren Li, Shiefa Li, Feimei Li y Futtie Li, quienes fueron quemadas cruelmente y sin razón alguna en la hoguera a manos de Sonomi Daidouji. _

El aparentemente inocente papel resbaló de sus manos.

Se acercó a una pared y se apoyó en ella, se revolvió sus cabellos y guió sus manos hacia sus sienes.

-¿Qué…cuá-cuáles son sus ordenes, señor?

Eriol lo miró irritado haciendo que el chico temblara un poco, tragó fuertemente.

Eriol suspiró irritado y trabajosamente.

-Busca a Syaoran e infórmale lo ocurrido si es que no lo sabe aún, llama a Mitsuki…. Y…. pide apoyo.

-Pero Señor eso es…

-¡Solo haga lo que le ordeno!

-S-Si señor. –dijo el pobre soldado asustado haciendo una reverencia y alejándose rápidamente a cumplir las órdenes de su señor.

-Milord… -dijo una doncella haciendo una reverencia, saliendo de la habitación de Luna.

-Maria… -dijo haciendo un gesto cansino. -¿Necesita algo?

-La señorita Luna… -suspiró, Eriol la miró interesado. –La señorita Luna desea hablar con usted sobre…

-Entiendo, iré en seguida.

-¿Desea…?

-Sí, dos tazas de té. Gracias. –dijo sin mirarla y dando vuelta hacia la puerta de Luna.

Apenas se dio cuenta cuando Maria se fue. Suspiró.

Tocó dos veces.

No recibió respuesta.

-Luna….

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Luna… déjame entrar.

-Responde a mi pregunta.

Eriol suspiró por enésima vez cansinamente.

Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y abrió la puerta.

-¿Por qué entraste?

-Maria me dijo que…

-Dije que quería hablar, no que quería verte. –respondió secamente.

Eriol la miró.

Se encontraba descalza en su cama con una fina bata de seda.

Tenía sus rubios cabellos sueltos y caían sobre sus hombros como cascadas.

Estaba abrazada a sí misma y tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre sus piernas.

Su voz se oía cansina, sufrida, fría.

-Luna… -dijo acercándose. Se sentó a su lado y trató de tocarla pero se detuvo.

-Te das cuenta, ¿no? –le preguntó. –Que tus manos están manchadas de sangre… -dijo mirando sus manos. –Igual que las mías…

Eriol cerró sus puños fuertemente.

-Tus manos no…

-¡Pero todo esto es por Tomoyo, no! Todo es por ella… todo…

-No sé de qué…

-¡Por supuesto que sabes de que hablo! ¡Pudiste haber dejado la guerra, con Syaoran era suficiente!, ¡tú mismo padre lo dijo! Pero…pero… no querías dejar a Tomoyo sola… ¿no?

-No es así…

-¡Claro que es así! Ya no te reconozco… ya no…

-Luna…

-¡Pasas la noche deambulando como fantasma encapuchado contemplando los cadáveres y ahogándote en alcohol en tu propia locura y amargura, pasas el día ordenando, matando… ASESINANDO vidas humanas con tus simples palabras bajo una máscara de seriedad e indiferencia! ¡Te estás volviendo loco y ya… ya no sé quién eres! Y ya no quiero… ¡Ya no quiero mirar tus ojos llenos de dolor y amargura!

-Luna…

-¡Deja de decir mi nombre con la misma voz que usaste para matar!

-¿Dónde quedó la dulce y amable voz con la que pronunciabas mi nombre, los ojos llenos de esperanza, sueños y dulzura? ¿Aun estas allí, Eriol, mi príncipe?

Luna poso una mano temblorosa a su mejilla y miró directamente a sus ojos. Esos ojos azules, tan amargados, al borde de la locura. Los ojos de un asesino.

Estaba asustada, pero confiaba… quería confiar y quería creer en que muy dentro de esos ojos, existían los ojos de su príncipe inglés.

Eriol contempló el rostro de Luna, de su querido ángel de la guarda.

Estaba marcado por una terrible preocupación y tristeza. Sus ojos estaban rodeados por sombras negras y sus labios resecos. Por sus mejillas había rastro de lágrimas y su rostro estaba tan pálido que casi parecía un fantasma.

Su corazón se contrajo y le paso un brazo por sus hombros.

-Lo siento… -le murmuro. –Luna, mi ángel… no hagas esa cara… no me des esa mirada…

Luna sollozó pasándole ambos brazos por el cuello.

Después de un rato, Luna decidió que ya era hora.

Sonrió tristemente y miró sus ojos por última vez antes de decir su propia sentencia de muerte.

Se puso de pie y tomó la taza de té y se volvió a sentar.

La miró fijamente tan solo para perder tiempo.

Le dio vueltas a la taza pensativa, estaba segura que el té estaría frío, pero se lo llevo a sus labios.

Tomó un sorbo. Estaba frío. Igual que su corazón.

Suspiró.

-Tomoyo… aceptó el compromiso con Tamaki. –no era un pregunta, era un afirmación.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –preguntó Eriol con mirada sombría incapaz de decir otra cosa.

No respondió.

No podía.

Simplemente lo sabía.

Atino a sonreír. Luchó y respiro hondo para reprimir sus lágrimas.

-Ve.

-¿Eh?

-Ve con Tomoyo, no dejes que lo haga.

-Ya… ya es tarde, además Tomoyo…

-Tomoyo aún te ama…

Eriol le miró sorprendido.

¿Aun lo amaba?

Lanzó aquella risa que había aprendido no hace mucho tiempo.

Miró a Luna.

Parecía hablar en serio, pero… ¿Cómo era posible?

Tomoyo… ¿amarle?

Si había abrazado a al tal Tamaki y le había dicho que le amaba….

Pero Luna no jugaría con eso.

Luna no lo haría…

Y aun así no lo quería creer.

-Ve. –repitió.

Notó que luchaba por reprimir las lágrimas. Entonces estaba hablando en serio, más de lo que quería.

Se llevó una mano a la frente.

Negó con un leve movimiento. Su mirada era sombría y su sonrisa tenía un dejo de tristeza que le rompió el corazón a Luna.

-No iré.

Luna no quiso insistir y desvió su vista hacia sus pies.

Miró sus uñas y quiso encontrar la respuesta a la vida allí.

Se llevó de nuevo la taza a sus labios. No tomó, solo la mantuvo allí, aspirando el aroma del té.

-Milord, el joven… el joven Li quiere verlo. –entró una apresurada sirvienta seguida de el joven de cabellos castaños.

Eriol le miró indiferente.

Syaoran Li había sufrido un gran cambio desde la muerta de sus hermanas.

Llevaba unas brillantes botas de las mejores pieles y una capa roja como la sangre de terciopelo, llevaba su misma espada de siempre pero esta había sido pulida y mejorada. Sus manos estaban cubiertas por unos guantes blancos y debajo de ellos, Eriol podía deducir que había millones de anillos, tal como los suyos en su propia mano. Sus uñas estarían tan pulidas como las suyas. Ese era Syaoran Li. Digno heredero de la sangre Li.

El cambio aturdió a Luna un poco y apretó las sabanas fuertemente.

La guerra podía cambiar hasta unos ojos tan amables como los de Syaoran.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces?! ¿Qué significa "pedir ayuda a Mitsuki"? esa familia es JAPONESA, es del país ENEMIGO. –dijo haciendo bastante énfasis en la palabra japonesa y enemigo.

Syaoran Li se acercó furioso y lo zarandeó.

Sentía furia. ¿Qué le estaba pasando a Eriol Hiraguizawa pidiendo ayuda a una familia que era conocida precisamente por ser tradicionalista y más que todo, japonesa?

-¡De ninguna manera dejare que MIS tropas reciban ayuda de el país de esa mujer…!

-¡Esa mujer se casó con tu padre y es la madre de tu hermana! -¿por qué había dicho eso? ¿Por qué tenía que recordar a _esa persona _incluso en estos momentos de guerra? –Mitsuki está en contra de Daidouji.

-¡Eso no cambia que sean…!

-¡Qué sean del mismo país no significa nada! Luna es japonesa y…

-Luna es tu prometida, es de un rango diferente.

-¡Y los Mitsuki también!

-¡Me niego a aceptar…!

Eriol le miró irritado.

-Son mis órdenes como el heredero directo al trono Eriol Hiraguizawa.

-Y mi decisión como último descendiente de la Dinastía Li, es no.

-Esta guerra es Hiraguizawa contra Daidouji. No te debiste haber entrometido desde el principio, Syaoran Li.

Las últimas palabras las había dicho entre dientes, amargamente.

A pesar de todo, el hombre que tenía en frente, era su mejor amigo.

A pesar de todo…

Y como su mejor amigo, sabía que a Syaoran Li nadie lo contradecía.

Pero correría ese riesgo.

Li se sentó en una silla que había cerca agitando su costosa capa de terciopelo. Se quitó un guante y sus numerosos anillos de oro y plata, zafiros y rubíes, brillaron por toda la habitación. Se llevó la misma mano a la frente, apoyó el codo en la mesa y se revolvió los cabellos.

Luna abrió los labios, pero los cerró, incapaz de entrometer entre esos dos hombres.

-Pediremos ayuda a Mitsuki. –fueron las últimas palabras de Eriol Hiraguizawa al salir por la puerta.

Syaoran no respondió. No pudo.

La última palabra siempre la tendría Eriol. Porqué era un Hiraguizawa.

Había estado bastante irritado, había entrado en los campos de batalla.

Sangre, muerte, cadáveres, llantos, sollozos, ruegos, rezos, lágrimas, gritos.

Cerró los ojos, más fuerte recordando las madres llorando abrazando a sus hijos. "El es inocente… este niño no…" –eran las últimas palabras odas las madres antes de ser asesinadas por un disparo.

Un disparo.

Era fácil matar con un solo disparo. No sentías. Solo apretabas el gatillo, si cerrabas los ojos, prácticamente no habías hecho nada malo más que mover un dedo como cuando espantas una mosca.

En cambio, la espada era diferente.

Cuando te dabas cuenta, tu espada estaba manchada de sangre y tus manos también, si no llegaban a estarlo las sentías manchadas y tu vista se nublaba de ese color, tus ropas se llenaban del olor a muerte.

No había salido el sol ni una sola vez desde que había comenzado aquel tormento.

Suspiró cansinamente.

-Tu hermana… se va a comprometer con Lincourt.

No respondió.

Ya lo sabía.

Esa era una de las otras cosas que le irritaban.

Pero había jurado darle la espalda a esa mujer y eso incluía a TODO absolutamente todo lo que tuviera que ver con ella. Incluyendo a su propia e inocente hermana que ahora estaría sufriendo como Magdalena.

Furioso consigo mismo se levantó.

-¿Irás a impedirlo?

-Iré a ver como Hiraguizawa lo hace.

Luna le miró y asintió.

-¿Puedo…?

Syaoran Li asintió y salió de la habitación.

-Sakura… ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? –preguntó en un susurró ya fuera del castillo. Se llevó la mano inconscientemente a la cruz que antes le había colgado a Luna y esta se la había regresado. –Sakura…

Luna se quedó sentada unos momentos, contemplando el suelo.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Si iba de seguro sería masoquista… pero… en cambio, quería contemplarlo. Quería ver como Eriol evitaba el compromiso a pesar de su orgullo. Y quería también, consolar un poco a al joven Tamaki después de que todo pasará.

Le había tomado bastante cariño a ese joven, ¿por qué? Porque sentía que ambos eran iguales. Ambos eran ángeles caídos a su manera.

Se levantó y puso la taza delicadamente en la mesa de cristal.

Se encaminó al espejo y contemplo su reflejo en él como hace mucho no lo hacía.

Cabellos y ojos dorados como el color de la miel. Piel blanca y labios de coral.

Tomó el cepillo y se empezó a cepillar sus largos cabellos. Tan dorados y delgados que parecían hilos de oro.

Sacó un vestido verde, quitándole importancia al porqué de la elección de ese color.

Se cubrió sus pies con unas zapatillas del mismo color del vestido y rebuscó entre sus armarios un paraguas que pudiera protegerle de la lluvia.

Colgó el paraguas en la perilla de la puerta y se encaminó otra vez a contemplar su reflejo.

Algo estaba mal en él. Sus ojos… algo había cambiado en ellos.

Esa mirada era la misma mirada que le había visto a Tomoyo Daidouji aquel día. La misma mirada de Syaoran Li y Eriol Hiraguizawa.

La mirada de quien siente la culpa persiguiendo, y consumiéndole día a día.

Moriría joven… de eso estaba segura.

Tomo el paraguas y lo abrió para salir a la tormenta.

-Su hija es todo un encanto…

Tomoyo se sonrojó por el cumplido de Lydia, la madre de Tamaki.

Tamaki esta sudando frío.

Sabía que Tomoyo no quería comprometerse y mucho menos casarse. Al menos, no con él. Apretó su camisa de seda fina fuertemente por debajo de su capa de terciopelo azul.

Tal vez Tomoyo no lo notaba, pero ella misma estaba sudando por el esfuerzo que ni ella misma parecía notar. El esfuerzo por no derrumbarse y el esfuerzo de tratar de atrasar al menos unos segundos el compromiso entre ella y Tamaki.

Tenía los labios apretados en una línea y también, al igual que Tamaki, tenía sus delicadas manos cerradas en puños.

En cambio, Sonomi Daidouji estaba encantada.

Tomoyo miró de reojo a su madre quien estaba hablando amenamente con los Lincourt.

Se atrevió a echar una mirada a Tamaki, al ver que la miraba la desvió rápidamente hacia los padres de este.

-Sonomi. –habló por primera vez Nicolas Lincourt. –Escuche, nosotros sabemos los beneficios que trae consigo este matrimonio sin embargo….

-Sonomi, Tamaki es nuestro único hijo, y sabemos, al menos yo como madre sé, que ama a su hija.

Tamaki desvió la vista, sonrojado por las palabras de su madre.

Siempre había tenido una relación muy cercana a su madre, ambos se comprendían. En cambio, a su padre, jamás lo había conocido tanto como a su madre y tampoco podía decir que le profesaba el mismo amor que a su madre, pero lo quería, era su padre y le admiraba y le guardaba un profundo orgullo.

-Sin embargo su hija no parece estar…

-Se equivoca. Tomoyo está de acuerdo, ella misma tomó la decisión.

-De eso no dudamos, Sonomi, -le dijo suavemente Lydia suavizando ligeramente sus facciones. Su hijo le miró atento.

A pesar de desear casarse con Tomoyo, si Tomoyo no lo quería… él nunca sería capaz de obligarla.

Se sintió más que orgullo en ese momento por su madre, por haberse dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Tomoyo y por poder pintarle esa sonrisa nerviosa a Sonomi Daidouji. Quiso estrechar y gritarle lo mucho que quería y le agradecía a su madre, en cambio, solo sonrió a Tomoyo quien le miró por primera vez.

Tomoyo sintió que el corazón le palpitaba fuertemente en su pecho, casi queriéndose salir de él.

Lo admitía, estaba nerviosa.

Esa mujer, Lydia Lincourt, la madre de Tamaki era increíble. No solo era hermosa, refinada y bella como las hadas. Si no que era inteligente, y era una de las pocas personas que podían poner así de nerviosa a su madre.

Se llevó una mano al pechó mirando los ojos azules de Tamaki mientras este le sonreía.

Aunque era una sonrisa tranquila, sus ojos tenían una terrible mancha de dolor.

No podía hacerle eso a Tamaki… no a él… no a su ángel…

¿Para qué se engañaba?

Amaba a Eriol.

A Eriol Hiraguizawa. Y no quería. No quería, no amaba y no quería comprometerse con Tamaki. No quería, no quería y no quería.

Pero… Tamaki era su ángel.

-No haremos nada que ellos no quieran. –dijo decididamente el padre de Tamaki, con los mismos ojos de su hijo brillando y dando la impresión de que si alguien lo contradecía lo mataría al instante en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Tomoyo sintió su cabeza dar vueltas.

Tenía que tomar una decisión ahora. Tamaki le sonreía, le estaba diciendo sin palabras que él estaría bien incluso si ella no decidía casarse con él. Aparentemente, no le importaba tanto…. Cuando la verdad era otra; su mirada se lo decía.

-Yo…

-¿Tomoyo? –preguntó su madre ansiosa.

Sintió que las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta en un nudo incapaz de desatarse. Sintió que las lágrimas le inundaban sus ojos y le bajaban por sus mejillas.

-Tomoyo… -murmuró Tamaki sintiendo que su alma se rompía en aquel mismo instante.

No sólo las lágrimas de Tomoyo sino también las de Tamaki bajaron por sus mejillas lentamente como las gotas bajan por el cristal de la ventana.

Tamaki se dio media vuelta y su padre le pasó el brazo por los hombros, Tamaki lo alejó, pero lo que no pudo alejar fue la firme mano de su madre en la suya.

Se acurrucó en su cuello como cuando era niño, no sollozó, era un llanto silencioso, solo necesitaba el consuelo.

Sonomi miró a su hija furiosa, levantó la mano con intención de darle un golpe cuando una mano le detuvo.

-¡Pero qué…!

-Syaoran nii-sama…

-Creo que Eriol no llegó a tiempo…

La figura de Syaoran Li desvainó la espada y la apunto hacia la Reina Sonomi Daidouji.

Esta retrocedió.

-Tomoyo, vete.

-Pero…

-Eriol te espera.

Tomoyo dudó y miró la figura de su medio hermano.

En realidad no se parecían en nada y aún así lo quería tanto. ¿Era por la sangre que corría por sus venas?

-Tamaki… yo…

-Yo me quedaré aquí… Eriol la necesita. –dijo Luna entrando lentamente con pasos de ninfa mientras que sus cabellos dorados se movían con ella silenciosamente.

Tomoyo le miró por unos segundos, Luna era tan hermosa e irradiaba tal luz que…

-¡VE ANTES DE QUE ERIOL COMETA UNA TONTERIA! –le gritó Syaoran.

Su voz fue tan aguda que asustó a Tomoyo quien tras echar una última mirada a la escena se fue corriendo.

Ya no había nada que pudiera hacer… lo había intentado. De verdad lo había hecho.

Había intentado estar con Tamaki… de verdad lo había hecho. Ya no quedaba más. Y ella lo sabía.

Estaba enamorada de Eriol Hiraguizawa.

Llovía tan fuerte como siempre, y por primera vez, a Tomoyo no le importó. Corrió rápidamente en busca de Eriol con el corazón latiéndole en el pecho.

-¡No! ¡Aléjese! –gritaba una mujer asustada mientras un soldado le apuntaba con una espada, Tomoyo se detuvo con la respiración entrecortada. -¡Princesa, Princesa Tomoyo! –le gritó alargando una mano para tocarla. Tomoyo se acercó dudosa cuando una espada mató a la mujer. Tomoyo cerró sus puños con fuerza viendo como la lluvia se mezclaba con la sangre. Escarlata, carmesí…

Retrocedió un paso, y tropezó.

Sintió como su mano tocaba la sangre mezclada con lluvia. Se miró las manos.

Lanzó un grito.

-Princesa… por Japón… por la esperanza… Princesa…

Tomoyo miró fijamente como la mujer caía a su lado. Se alejó asustada, miró a su alrededor.

Niños, mujeres, ancianas, jóvenes. Todos cruelmente asesinados. Se miró una vez más las manos. Era una asesina. Ella los había matado.

Gritó otra vez, se abrazó a sí misma mientras se tapaba los oídos. Tenía que encontrar fuerza.

-Tamaki, ángel mío… Eriol, príncipe mío… Dios mío, dame valor… dame valor para poder soportar este infierno…

Luna le dirigió una mirada amable y comprensiva. Se acercó con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora hacia Tamaki. Jamás hubiera imaginado que Tamaki pudiera amar tanto a Tomoyo como para llorar de esa forma.

Hizo una leve reverencia hacia la madre del joven a quien reconoció en seguida, ella no era Tomoyo, no era una niña inocente que nada sabía.

Su belleza no la abrumó como lo hizo con Tomoyo, le sonrió levemente no despegando su mirada dorada de la grisácea de Lydia.

Su mirada se suavizó y le tocó un hombro a Tamaki lentamente, amablemente con su mano enguantada.

-Tamaki, ambos sabemos que, así como Tomoyo jamás te amará, Eriol jamás me amara. Ambos lo sabemos, y ambos los amamos por igual, ambos estamos dispuestos a matar y a manchar nuestras manos con sangre y sin embargo jamás nos verán como las personas que aman. –se detuvo un momento sintiendo sus propias palabras clavarse en su pecho causando dolorosas heridas. –Ángel mío…… -dijo tomando sus manos en las suyas, haciendo que se diera vuelta. –¿me dejarías consolarte? Ángel mío… -susurró al tiempo que lágrimas cristalinas bajaban por sus blancas mejillas.

Tamaki la miró limpiándole las lágrimas.

Lydia miró a la joven que había podido calmar el llanto de su hijo.

Sintió un profundo cariño hacia esa joven aunque… ella era… la prometida del hijo de Hiraguizawa.

Miró a su esposo quien parecía mirarlos también. Se acercó angustiada sin echar una mirada siquiera a la escena donde patéticamente Sonomi Daidouji rogaba por su vida al príncipe Syaoran Li.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que conocimos a una persona capaz de calmar el llanto de este niño? –pregunto Lydia tapándose la boca con ambas manos para retener su llanto. -¿Qué han hecho estos jóvenes para merecer esto?

El Rey la miró con la misma angustia brillando en sus ojos azules.

-No lo sé, Lydia… no lo sé… -dijo acercándola a su pecho donde la reina pudo llorar silenciosamente por su hijo.

Tamaki siempre había ocultado su dolor ante ella, su esposo siempre estaba tan ocupado que Tamaki sinceramente, no le tenía suficiente confianza, pero ella era su madre. Ella sabía cuando le decía mentiras, cuando le ocultaba las cosas, cuando se guardaba sus sentimientos y… cuando se escondía en su habitación abrazándose a sí mismo rompiendo en llanto. Y a pesar de todo, el siguiente día saludaba a su madre con una gran sonrisa y alegría timbrando en su voz. Era un ángel.

El simple recuerdo de su hijo llorando le traía lágrimas, porque lloraba con tal angustia que parecía un ángel. Y ella no había soportado verlo solo allí en el rincón de su habitación, las pocas veces que lo había visto llorar había olvidado el orgullo que tenía el menor y había entrado a abrazarlo y consolarlo, llorando con él.

Pero ni siquiera ella podía hacer lo que esa joven estaba haciendo. Esa joven… Luna, podía comprender a su hijo y sabía cómo calmar su dolor, no curarlo… pero calmarlo. Y eso era suficiente, porqué su hijo era caprichoso y difícil de complacer de verdad… y nadie había podido sacarle una sonrisa tan pura y verdadera como la que tenía pintada en sus bellas facciones en esos momentos.

-¿Qué pasa Sonomi? –dijo Syaoran Li mirándola con una mirada que asustaría hasta al más valiente.

-Sya-Syaoran…

-Creo que olvidaste el "Príncipe" o tal vez, "Su majestad", "Milord", ¿"Li-sama"? –Sonomi le miró ofendida, una Reina como ella jamás se rebajaría a ese nivel. Pero en esos momentos quería más a su vida que a su orgullo.

Entreabrió los labios y en seguida los cerró. Sudaba y estaba muy nerviosa. Tragó fuertemente cuando el filo de la espada le tocó su garganta.

-¡Detén la guerra! –le espetó Li haciendo que Nicolas volteara por primera vez para ver la escena.

-N-No puedo hacer algo como eso… el pueblo quiere… p-paz. –le dijo nerviosamente apretando sus manos fuertemente.

-¡Haz entrado tan siquiera una vez a esa guerra, ¿no?! –le preguntó sarcásticamente.

-P-Por supuesto soy la Reina después de todo…

-Entonces, te das cuenta, ¡MILLONES DE CUERPOS ESTAN ESPARCIDOS POR TODO EL CAMPO DE BATALLA Y LA SANGRE CORRE COMO RÍOS!

-La sangre purificara toda violencia y…

-¡Si te mató aquí… todo terminara…!

-¡Soy la esposa de tu padre!

-¡Mi padre está muerto, y tu… asesinaste a mis hermanas! –alzó la espada con claras intenciones de matarla.

Sonomi Daidouji retrocedió asustada.

-Milord… Inglaterra… triunfará…

-Espere… no… -las palabras se le quedaron atoradas en un nudo en la garganta al tiempo que apretaba los dientes con fuerza y dejaba el cuerpo sin vida del hombre que antes le había asegurado la victoria de su país.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

¿Qué hacía en la mitad de un campo de batalla rodeado de cadáveres, sangre y sobre todo, olor a muerte?

¿Qué era lo que estaba buscando?

¿Qué era lo que le había impulsado caminar hacia allí, hacia ese lugar tan carente de alegría y tan lleno de esperanza… una esperanza que él no podía dar?

Se quitó la capucha para ver mejor.

Miró a su alrededor y cerró los ojos escuchando. Los llantos, los gritos, los sollozos, los ruegos, los rezos…

Dios. Y allí iba otra vez.

Dirigiendo la vista al cielo como si un Dios verdaderamente existiera… o tal vez lo hiciera, quien sabe… a estas alturas ya no sabía nada.

Se incorporó lentamente buscando con la mirada a algún ser humano que aun viviera…

Escuchó un llanto silencioso.

-Tomoyo… -fue un murmullo, algo dicho casi en silencio, algo que la princesa escuchó.

Tenía que correr, salir de allí. Sin embargo, no pudo.

Se acercó lentamente y se inclinó a un lado.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó pasando un brazo por sus hombros. Se sentía tan aliviado de que ella siguiera allí con él y no en los brazos de Tamaki Lincourt que se olvido de todo el odio que había fingido y que se suponía que debía seguir fingiendo hacia ella. Se veía tan lastimada que simplemente… -¿Por qué no estás con Lincourt?

-Eriol… Tamaki… Tamaki estaba llorando…. Por… mí…

"_Por amor. Un ángel lloraba por mí por amor, y sin embargo yo salí de allí, por amor, simplemente por amor" _

-¿Cómo un ángel puede llorar de esa forma por una humana? Dios… por favor…. Se lo ruego…. Acepte nuestro amor, detenga esta guerra…

-Dios no te escuchara Tomoyo… Dios nos dio la espalda… lo hemos desobedecido y este es nuestro castigo…

Tomoyo negó.

-Dios me escuchara… Dios nos escuchara…

Eriol no contestó. El no pensaba lo mismo, Dios lo había abandonado. Eso era lo único que sabía. Lincourt había llorado por Tomoyo y estaba seguro que Luna también lo había hecho por él.

Dejó que la lluvia se llevara sus lágrimas, dejó que Tomoyo se aferrara a su pecho y gritara su nombre, el de Lincourt.

-Te amo Eriol… ¿es eso algo malo? ¿Acaso hemos hecho algo malo para que Dios nos abandone de esta forma?

Eriol la abrazó más contra sí mientras reflexionaba que era lo que tenía que hacer ahora.

Le besó sus cabellos, sus lágrimas, sus manos.

-Te amo Tomoyo. Mi vida es tuya… siempre lo fue.

Tomoyo le miró y asintió. No dijo nada, sus lágrimas se lo impedían. Siguió llorando. ¿Qué había hecho para provocar la furia de Dios de esta forma?

¿Qué había hecho Tamaki para merecer esta vida?

Se aferró más a Eriol, incapaz de soltarse, no siguió su conciencia. Se dejó llevar por su corazón.

-¿Vendrías conmigo, ángel mío? ¿Me amarías como la amas a ella?

-¿Qué hay de ti, Luna mía, princesa y ángel mía?

Estaban en la habitación de Tamaki, Luna sentada en la cama y Tamaki en el marco de la ventana.

Tamaki se la había llevado casi sin darse cuenta, en un movimiento inconsciente.

-Mi vida es tuya, ángel mío y lo sabes.

-Y tu corazón es de Hiraguizawa, ¿o no?

No respondió.

Tamaki suspiró fuertemente.

Tamaki se acercó a ella y acercó su rostro al de Luna.

Luna no se movió.

No pudo moverse.

**Notas de autora:**

**¡Reviví! **

**Lo siento, lo sé… tarde mucho esta vez… ¡es culpa de la escuela! **

**Les prometo que tratare de actualizar más pronto la próxima vez, tengo clases de francés y eso me quita aun más tiempo… pero les prometo que lo haré… actualizare pronto… **

**¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Sus reviews –por más cortos que sean- siempre me animan y me inspiran a seguir adelante, los adoro y ojalá me sigan leyendo. **

**¡Arigatou! **

**Con cariño:**

**Emi. **


	8. ¡Te necesito!

**Dissclaimer: Card Captor Sakura le pertenece a CLAMP.**

**La historia si es mía, por favor NO LA COPIEN. **

**Por amor**

**Emiko hime-sama**

-Es-Espera. –su voz había temblado. Tamaki la miró dolido. –Amo a Eriol, pero mi vida es tuya.

-Eso ya… lo sé.

-¿Entonces estas dispuesto a que te vea como el remplazo de mi príncipe? –lo miró desesperadamente zarandeándole. -¡¿Estás dispuesto a que cada beso, cada abrazo y cada caricia tuya la vea y la sienta como la de Eriol Hiraguizawa?!

Oh… estaba llorando.

-Luna, no llores. Estoy dispuesto… estoy dispuesto a convertirme en tu príncipe, o al menos que me veas como él. –la abrazó dulcemente y escondió su rostro en su hombro al tiempo que aspiraba su dulce aroma. –Porqué preguntan tus ojos, he aquí la respuesta… amo a Tomoyo más que a nada en el mundo… pero ella no me ama, y quiero olvidarla.

-Yo no quiero olvidar a Eriol…

-Eres fuerte, tesoro. Pero yo no lo soy… y si no la olvido… me consumiré lentamente….

Luna lo miró. En efecto, la vida era cruel… ¡lastimar de una forma tan cruel a un ángel!

Le pasó un brazo por el cuello y le devolvió el abrazo.

-Tamaki…

-Deja que te abrace, tesoro mío. No te amo… pero te necesito… -murmuró. Su voz temblaba tanto…

A ese punto, Luna ya había empezado a llorar.

"_Por amor, fue lastimado, torturado y obligado a ceder por amor" _

Y con ella pasaba lo mismo. Ella lo comprendía, la diferencia era que ella no podría vivir sin un solo recuerdo de Eriol. Y Tamaki era demasiado débil para poder vivir mientras veía a la persona que más amaba en el mundo con otro hombre.

Lo comprendía, y estaba dispuesta a jugar el papel de muñeca. Ayudaría a Tamaki a olvidarse de Tomoyo.

-Entonces, ángel mío… ¿vendrías conmigo?

Tamaki la miró por largo rato.

-¿Y a donde me llevarías?

-No lo sé, podremos ir juntos… a donde queramos.

Los ojos azules de Tamaki miraron fijamente los ojos mieles de Luna.

Tamaki negó tristemente y le acarició sus largos rizos.

-No se puedo hacer eso… estamos en tiempos de guerra, tesoro.

-¿Escaparías de la guerra conmigo?

-No puedo abandonar…

Luna sonrió tristemente.

-Por Tomoyo…

Tamaki le devolvió la sonrisa con la misma tristeza y asintió.

-Por mi adorada princesa… -sus palabras tenían un ligerísimo deje de sarcasmo que sorprendió a Luna. –Lo siento.

Luna negó.

-Sabía que dirías eso. –besó su frente y pasó sus dedos por los rubios cabellos de Tamaki. –Quédate conmigo. No tienes que amarme, no tienes que quererme… solo quédate. –sus lágrimas cayeron y sus piernas le siguieron. -¡No me abandones!

-No lo hare… así que por favor, un ángel no debe llorar… sonríe por mí. –beso ambas mejillas y su frente con infinita y eterna dulzura. Y la abrazó como nunca había abrazado a nadie. Luna era especial, y así la trataría.

-Tomoyo, sabes que te amo… pero no puedo dejar a mis hombres… no puedo dejar que las esperanzas de mi país se desvanezcan de esta forma… ¡No puedo ser tan egoísta! –un murmullo amargo salió de los labios de Eriol. El solo murmullo que destrozó a Tomoyo.

¿No era capaz de hacerlo por ella? ¿No la amaba lo suficiente?

¿Por qué no podían escapar juntos sin importarles lo que le sucediera al bendito mundo creado por Dios?

Era un deseo egoísta, vanidoso, arrogante que ansiaba con todo el alma. Quería que Eriol solo pensara en ella y nada más que ella. Que se olvidara de la guerra, de sus nombres, de su familia, de su país y sus esperanzas, de todo y que solo la mirara y la recordara a ella.

-¡Quiero estar contigo! –y continuaba torturándolo. Una chispa de dolor le recorrió su rostro y sus labios temblaron sin saber que decir. La mano en la cintura y los labios en la mejilla. Allí, bajo el árbol, la besó.

La besó con desesperación, con amargura, con amor. ¡La amaba tanto!

Pero también amaba a su país, y sabía que el Imperio Hiraguizawa había planeado por largo tiempo esa guerra, y no podía dejarla por tan un deseo tan egoísta. Sí, lo confesaba, tal como había dicho su querida Luna, al principio había entrado porque no había querido dejar sola a Tomoyo, quería que algo la uniera con ella. Pero después se fue dando cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba la gente de la libertad.

El destino era cruel y el era aun más cruel por hacer llorar a Tomoyo de esa forma.

Tomoyo se abrazó a él, su bonito kimono estaba empapado y sus cabellos se le habían pegado a la cara. Le peinó sus cabellos pasando los dedos por su larga cabellera.

-Te amo tanto… -murmuró Tomoyo en murmullo roto. – ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Te amo! ¡Te necesito!

Era verdad. Lo necesitaba con locura y desesperación. ¿Por qué no lo entendía?

-No me tortures así, Tomoyo. Sabes que te amo, te adoro, te quiero… -la abrazó con la misma desesperación. -¡Ellos confían en mí…! ¡Toda Inglaterra confía en que yo le devuelva sus esperanzas y todo Japón confía en ti!

Quería llorar. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle eso a él?

Hubiera querido vivir tan solo un vida normal… hubiera querido ser al menos alguno de los pobres caballeros quienes habían muerto protegiendo a su persona amada.

Joyas, tesoros, oro, plata… ¿Para qué quería todo eso si no podía estar con la persona que más amaba en el mundo?

-Tomoyo… -murmuró.

Tomoyo se estremeció y tembló.

-No puedes dejarme…

¡Qué murmullo tan roto! ¡Qué ansiedad en su voz! ¡Qué necesidad…!

-No quiero hacerlo…

-Entonces ¿Por qué…? –acarició la mejilla de Eriol con la punta de sus dedos y sus lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas. Sonrió tristemente. -¿No me amas lo suficiente como para dejar todo? –le gritó y le plantó un duro golpe en la mejilla. Se dio la vuelta con la mirada sombría y echó a correr con lágrimas bajándole por el rostro.

Eriol se quedó allí, recargó la espalda en el tronco del árbol bajo el que estaba y se paso sus largos dedos por sus cabellos.

¡No quería dejarla! Pero tampoco podía dejar a su país…

¿Qué se supone que debía hacer entonces?

Se revolvió los cabellos, furioso. Se puso de pie y se puso la capucha, no podía correr el riesgo de que alguien le reconociera.

¿A dónde iba? No lo sabía, pero de algo estaba seguro, no iría a buscar a Tomoyo. No le causaría más dolor.

La amaba, la adoraba desesperadamente. Sí. La amaba más que todo y más que nadie, pero también amaba a su imperio. No podía traicionar a esas caras inocentes…

Escuchó un cañón a lo lejos seguido de un llanto, unos gritos y en un segundo… el llanto cesó. Podría haber jurado que la fuente del llanto, tal vez un niño, una niña… ¡un recién nacido, incluso!, Había muerto.

Eran seres tan inocentes que no se merecían… agh! El mundo era cruel.

Tomoyo en cambio, recorrió las que anteriormente habían sido esplendidas calles llenas de vida. Ahora eran ruinas desiertas llenas de cadáveres.

Caminó con cuidado, tratando de no pisar nada.

Era injusto. Ella habría dado todo por Eriol, había estado dispuesta a dejar a su país, su puesto… todo. Pero él no.

¿Qué le importaba a ella que el mundo se convirtiera en un infierno? , ¿Qué le importaba que la vida se extinguiese, dejándolos solo a ellos en ese ancho y maravilloso mundo? , ¿Qué le importaba a ella la guerra, los llantos, los gritos, los sollozos y los rezos que habían empezado desde que había comenzado la guerra?

Quería ser feliz. ¿Era eso algo malo?

¿Era desear la felicidad un pecado?

Lanzó un débil sollozo de desesperación. ¡Ella no se merecía esto!

Eriol quería que le diera esperanza a la gente. ¡Qué ingenuo había sido! ¿Quién era ella para hacer eso?

Tomoyo no era una diosa, no era un ángel, no era una hechicera, bruja ni tampoco era una milagrosa hada quien le traería paz, tranquilidad y esperanza a un pueblo que estaba al borde de la histeria. Tomoyo era tan humana como cualquier otra persona. ¡Ella no era Dios! ¡No podía hacer un milagro! ¡No podía dar esperanza!

Apretó sus puños con fuerza.

¡¿Por qué tenía que cargar con ese destino?!

-¡Syaoran soy la madre de tu hermana…!

-Eres desagradable. Usando a tu propia hija para rogar por tu vida… -la frialdad era palpable, así como el odio. –Eres patética. –sonrió.

La sonrisa le heló la sangre a Sonomi quien retrocedió.

-Lo siento, Sonomi, pero hace mucho… que olvidé los sentimientos que tenía. Lo hice para vengarme… si te mato ahora, todo terminará. La guerra, los sollozos, los llantos, el sufrimiento, la pobreza, la ira, la furia… mi odio, el odio de Hiraguizawa. –alzó la espada. –Engañaste a mi padre, mataste a mi madre, mataste a mis hermanas… me quitaste mi honor, mi orgullo… le quitaste la libertad a Tomoyo… -la voz no le tembló ni por un segundo. La decisión estaba tomada, no había vuelta atrás. -¡Sonomi Daidouji yo te condeno…! ¡Muere y que tu alma descanse en el infierno! –le enterró la espada en el pecho. Una lágrima bajo por su mejilla. Sonomi tosió un chorro de sangre.

-Si muero ahora… el secreto de la razón del odio entre yo y Hiraguizawa… morirá conmigo… -jadeaba, le costaba hablar. Cayó de rodillas y Syaoran cayó a su lado. Había matado antes, pero había sido con palabras, en cambio ahora, había visto la sangre deslizarse por su espada. No obstante, a pesar de sus lágrimas, la miró fríamente.

-Eso ya no importa ahora, mi hermana será feliz… yo lo sé. Tomoyo es fuerte.

-¿Me dejarás morir?

-Te queda menos de 1 hora de vida. Lo hecho, hecho esta… Sonomi.

Flexionó una pierna y esperó. Esperó a que Sonomi Daidouji cerrara sus ojos para siempre.

Pero Sonomi no estaba dispuesta a sufrir esa muerte tan patética, tan vergonzosa. Lo miró furiosa. La ira era notable. Se llevó una mano a la herida de la que sangraba más sangre a cada movimiento que hacía, no obstante, no le importó. Se arrastró hasta donde estaba Syaoran y le agarró de la camisa.

-¡Yo te maldigo…!

-Ya estoy maldito… me manche las manos por ti… por estas manos que tocaron a Sakura… a Tomoyo… a tantas personas tan inocentes…. –se puso de pie con mirada sombría. Miró a su madrasta de arriba abajo. -¡Te odio! –alzó la espada dispuesto a acortar la poca vida que le quedaba. Pero alguien le detuvo.

-¡Syaoran, por favor cálmese! –la voz de Nicolas de Lincourt retumbó en toda la sala.

Lydia se acercó a Sonomi rápidamente tratando de hacer algo para parar la herida.

-Por favor, resista… -miró la herida, Sonomi se recostó aceptando su derrota.

-Moriré… -murmuró dando una risa amarga.

-No morirá… -mentira. Lydia sabía que estaba mintiendo, y Sonomi también lo sabía. La herida sangraba alarmantemente y la temperatura de su cuerpo bajaba con una rapidez asombrosa. –Cálmese, respire hondo. ¡Tiene que vivir! ¡Hágalo por su hija… ¿no la quiere ver feliz?, ¿No quiere ver el día que se case?, ¿El día que todos sus sueños se hagan realidad?, ¿No quiere sonreír orgullosa al ver a su nieto?!

Palabras, palabras que Sonomi escuchaba al tiempo que sus lágrimas empezaban a correr. Lágrimas amargas.

Los ojos grises de Lydia también se llenaron de lágrimas.

¿Por qué lloraba por ella?

Tal vez era porqué en los ojos de la Reina Sonomi Daidouji, vio arrepentimiento, tristeza y sobre todo… amor.

-Traté de que Tomoyo se casará con Tamaki porque yo sabía que amaba al hijo de Hiraguizawa… confié en que Tamaki la amara lo suficiente y fuera lo suficientemente egoísta para obligarla a casarse…

Lydia negó. Al tiempo que se tapaba la boca con ambas manos para tratar de acallar sus sollozos.

-Pero Tomoyo… ¡Tomoyo lo ama tanto! Lo vi en sus ojos… -cerró sus ojos ya sin fuerza para abrirlos. Le temblaron los labios al tiempo que su mano se posaba en su mejilla para palpar las lágrimas que había retenido por tanto tiempo. –Espero que Tomoyo sea feliz… como madre lo deseo. Solo desearía que no se hubiera enamorado de ese hombre… de un Hiraguizawa. –respiró hondamente, hasta el solo respiro le tembló.

Lydia no pudo hablar.

-Envenené a la Reina Ieran porque ella misma me lo pidió… Syaoran. –tosió otro chorro de sangre mientras Syaoran se arrodillaba inmediatamente para escuchar lo que decía. Nicolas lo mantenía a su lado para impedir que realizara algo impulsivo. –Tu madre… amaba a tu padre… cuando naciste a Ieran se le pintó una sonrisa preciosa… y brillante… ¡te amaba más que a tus hermanas… me confesó eso diciendo que te parecías más a Hien…! Estaba tan orgullosa de ti… incluso lo estaba cuando te hiciste amiga de esa muchacha… de la hija de la florista… decía que si te querías casar con ella estaba bien por ella… era feliz, ¡Ieran era un mujer tan alegre, tan orgullosa de su vida y de sí misma!

-¿Entonces por qué…? –sus lágrimas le ahogaban.

-No llores, un hombre no debe llorar… Syaoran eres fuerte. –usó la escasa fuerza que le quedaba para acariciar dulcemente su mejilla.

Syaoran le apartó la mano. Sonomi la bajó derrotada.

-Tu madre amaba tanto a su familia…

-¡¿ENTONCES POR QUÉ LA MATASTE?! –gritó por fin. Nicolas lo agarró fuertemente por los hombros. Lydia se apresuró a ayudarlo. -¡¿POR QUÉ MATASTE A UNA MUJER TAN FELIZ, TAN ALEGRE, QUE AMABA TANTO A SU FAMILIA?! Sigues diciendo una y otra vez que mi madre mi amaba, ¡eso ya lo sé! Dime Sonomi, ¡Dime porque la envenenaste! ¡Dime porque traicionaste a tu amiga tan querida casándote con el hombre que más amaba después de su muerta! ¡Dímelo!

-No lo sé…

La respuesta dejo atónito a Syaoran. Sus brazos cayeron a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

Sonomi lanzó un sollozo.

-Ieran me lo pidió… y yo lo hice… simplemente lo hice… ¡y aquello me amargo tanto que tan sólo pude hacer de bruja para el pueblo! Y tu padre lo sabía… sabía que Ieran eligió la muerte. Hien no pudo vivir sin ella y se suicidó… ¡Esa es la verdad, hijo mío! Tus padres te abandonaron a ti y a tus hermanas por amor. Tus hermanas lloraban todos los días… ¿Qué hacer sino salvarlas de la agonía? Dicen que quien se suicida pierde el derecho de reencarnar… ¡Yo no podía permitir que le sucediera algo tan atroz a esas bellas jovencitas… así que antes de que decidieran suicidarse… las maté…!

-¡Mientes! Mis padres me amaban, no me abandonaron… ni a mí ni a mis hermanas. ¡Mis padres no eran tan egoístas! ¡Muere… muere ahora, desaparece! ¡Te odio y siempre lo haré, me arrebataste todo, no quiero tus sollozos! ¡No quiero tus lágrimas! No te perdonare…

-No pedí tu perdón, Syaoran. Asegúrate de que Tomoyo sea feliz, hazlo por ella, si lo prefieres. Lydia… tu hijo hubiera sido un esplendido marido para mi hija… te agradezco que hayas aceptado en cuanto te pedí que se casará con Tomoyo a pesar de que fuera mi hija…

Lydia le tomó la mano y asintió.

-Rezaré porque tu alma vaya al cielo, querida. –le contestó.

Sonomi sonrió y cerró los ojos para siempre.

Syaoran gritó. ¿Cómo era posible?

¿Qué sus padres le había abandonado? ¡Qué mentira tan cruel y vil había dicho! Era mentira. No lo creía.

Cerró sus ojos y puños con fuerza, lágrimas amargas bajaron por su rostro.

¡No, no, no, no, no! Sus padres no… ¡Sonomi habían mentido!

-Syaoran, por favor, cálmese. –le insistió Nicolas mientras Lydia se limpiaba las lágrimas con un pañuelo para después cubrir el rostro de la antigua Reina.

_HIRAGUIZAWA GANA LA BATALLA, SONOMI DAIDOUJI HA MUERTO_

_Ayer en la noche, nuestras confiables fuentes nos han informado que Sonomi Daidouji ha muerto atravesada por la espalda de Syaoran Li._

_Esta misma mañana, el nuevo príncipe de Japón, Syaoran Li, ha aparecido junto con los reyes franceses, Lydia y Nicolas de Lincourt para anunciar y confirmar dicho lamentable suceso. La isla nipona esta en caos. Y el nuevo príncipe está dispuesto a cambiar esto. Los cadáveres están siendo identificados y devueltos a sus respectivas familias que han empezado a salir de sus refugios. Niños huérfanos están siendo acogidos por varios religiosos y políticos. Hambruna, agonía, amargura, sufrimiento, todo abunda en estas tierras y tanto Li, Hiraguizawa y Lincourt, están luchando por liberar a su nuevo pueblo._

_En cuanto a Eriol Hiraguizawa se le vio en la ceremonia a lado de su padre, junto con su prometida Luna. El joven Tamaki Lincourt también se presentó junto con sus padres. La única quien no ha sido vista e identificada oficialmente es nuestra adorada princesa, Tomoyo Daidouji. Nadie sabe donde se encuentra. El príncipe Eriol Hiraguizawa ha hecho todo lo posible por encontrarla, se le ve en un estado francamente, aterrador. Su desesperación es palpable incluso a un kilometro de distancia, y su enemistad con el joven Lincourt es más notable que nunca._

_En cuanto a nuestra princesa, estamos haciendo todo lo posible por encontrarla sin embargo, no hemos tenido resultados. Se sospecha que ha buscado la salvación en la muerte… por supuesto, esto no ha sido confirmado. _

_Lo que sí ha sido confirmado es la repartición de tierras: _

_Syaoran Li será el nuevo príncipe de las tierras chinas, japonesas, cantonesas, taiwanesas, y todo lo que conforma el continente Asiático._

_A la familia Lincourt, quien ha hecho un trato con Li y Hiraguizawa, se le ha cedido amablemente, debido a la falta de gobernantes (muchos de ellos no sobrevivieron a la guerra por una u otra razón) las tierras italianas, francesas –que ya poseían- y parte de América del norte. _

_Y por supuesto, nuestro amado Rey Hiraguizawa continuará reinando sobre nuestra amada Inglaterra, la parte que no pertenece a la familia Lincourt, y todo lo que resta de América así como también la Antártida. Cabe mencionar que todos los mares y océanos del mundo le pertenecen a dicha familia. _

_En cuanto a Rusia, se ha decidido seguir su división asiática y Europea. _

_El Rey Hiraguizawa ha decidido no darle la corona a su hijo hasta que contraiga matrimonio. Tocando este tema, las anteriores sospechas del romance entre nuestra princesa con el príncipe inglés parecen ser afirmativas, ya que al príncipe se le ha visto devastado y casi amargado debido a la desaparición de la princesa. _

_Sin embargo, la guerra aun no ha terminado. Varios terroristas han decidido liberarse en contra de Lincourt por haber cometido un acto de "traición" a Daidouji y Hiraguizawa está haciendo todo lo posible por ayudarlos. Actualmente los reyes, y el príncipe, son rodeados por numerosos soldados de élite para defenderlos de cualquier peligro. _

_Los que eran partidarios de Daidouji se han rebelado contra Hiraguizawa._

_En cuanto al cuerpo de Sonomi Daidouji se le ha dejado en manos de la misma familia Lincourt quien se ha rehusado firmemente en no revelar que se ha hecho con el cuerpo. _

_Japón, Inglaterra, y Francia están en caos. El mundo entero está en caos. ¿Qué será de nuestro adorado y querido mundo? _

-¡Eriol, eres un príncipe, te pido que actúes como tal! –Eriol miró indiferente y fríamente a su padre. Al menos el alcohol servía de algo…

Se levantó de su silla.

-Como yo quiera actuar, es mi decisión, padre… -remarcó la palabra "yo" con un claro tono que dejaba en claro que no aceptaría reclamos.

-¡Te pido, te imploro que dejes en paz a la princesa…! ¡Es una Daidouji! ¿No te enseñamos desde niño, tu madre, tus tutores y yo mismo aquí presente, que deberías odiar a los Daidouji? ¡¿Qué es lo que estas pensando?!

-Yo no odio a nadie sin razón. Si quieres que odie a Tomoyo, tendrás que darme al menos una razón para hacerlo.

-¡No la llames como si fuera tan…!

-¡No te atrevas a ofenderla! –la furia brilló en sus ojos. No le permitiría ofender a Tomoyo, ni a su padre ni a nadie. Se desabotonó los dos botones superiores de su camisa y se quitó los guantes. ¿Por qué toda su familia se esforzaba tanto en odiar a los Daidouji? Estaba enojado, irritado, amargado… y más que nada, furioso. ¡No podía dar con Tomoyo no importaba cuanto la buscara!

No quiere que la encuentres -oh, sí, su preciosa conciencia. Tanto se divertía en burlarse de él…

-Tomoyo es la persona más importante que existe para mí.

-¿Y qué hay de Luna? ¿La dejarás a un lado sin dedicarle ni un pensamiento? –Eriol retrocedió claramente dolido. Su padre le conocía bien, sin embargo, no cedería a sus palabras. NO. Definitivamente no.

-Yo no amo a Luna. Amo a Tomoyo Daidouji. Eso es lo único que sé, buscaré mi felicidad y la de Tomoyo… no la de otros.

Su padre lo miró claramente enfadado. Le plantó un golpe en la mejilla, y lo miró con mirada sombría y decepcionada. Eriol no se movió, ya se esperaba eso. No se molestó en preguntar "por qué" o alguna otra incoherencia.

No se molestó en guiar su mano a la mejilla donde había recibido el golpe y que estaba sangrado debido al roce con los diversos anillos que traía su padre en los dedos. No se molestó en mirar a su padre salir, cual alma que lleva al diablo.

Exhaló un largo y prolongado suspiró y salió de la habitación.

-¿Tomoyo? –preguntó una vez mientras se acercaba a su prometida.

Pero era inútil.

He allí Tomoyo, sentada a un lado de la tumba de su madre abrazada a sí misma. No lloraba. No gritaba ni tampoco sollozaba. Sólo estaba allí, sentada…

-Hey, Tomoyo… por favor, di algo…

No respondió. Suspiró. Se sentó a un lado de ella sintiendo la mirada de Luna sobre ambos.

-Mi madre ha muerto. Sonomi Daidouji ha muerto. Mi madre… mi madre… -lanzó un profundo sollozo con la frente apoyada en sus rodillas. Tamaki la miró temblar producto del llanto.

-Syaoran hizo lo mejor para todos… era la solución para…

-¡Pero era mi madre! –lo miró y lo zarandeó. Tamaki desvió la mirada incapaz de mirar sus ojos opacados por toda la tristeza, amargura y vacio. El gran vacío de haber perdido a un ser querido, y más aun, a una madre.

Pensó en su propia madre, en Lydia Lincourt. Una dama que siempre le había querido y adorado. Que le había peinado sus cabellos rubios con sus largos dedos y quien le había cubierto de besos y llorado con él. Quien le había enseñado a atarse bien la corbata, a calzarse sus botas, a posar para una pintura. Quien le había enseñado a usar los cubiertos, a leer libros, a pintar cuadros y a ser un caballero y un príncipe digno para cualquier princesa de un cuento de hadas.

No podía pensar en perderla. El solo hecho de pensarlo le atemorizaba.

-Era una bruja… pero era mi madre… y yo… yo…

No podía explicar lo que estaba sintiendo. Sí, confesaba que había momentos en que había odiado a su madre más que a nadie. Sí, pero era su madre.

Tenía vagos recuerdos de ella cuando de niña, se quitaba sus guantes y todos sus anillos que tanto adoraba, para peinarle los largos cabellos. Tenía un recuerdo vago de cómo se habían escapado del castillo y la había acompañado a comprar vestidos y zapatos. Le había hecho probar todos los vestidos y zapatos que había escogido con esmero.

Recordaba sus abrazos, sus besos en las mejillas, en la frente y en sus cabellos. Recordaba sus amables palabras de consolación cuando lloraba y sus amables sonrisas cuando le abrazaba. Recordaba… ¡recordaba todos los buenos momentos que había pasado con ella!

Habían sido una familia tan preciosa… entonces, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué habia tenido que casarse con Hien Li, y después trastornarse por ello?

Japón siempre le había pertenecido, sí. Le había pertenecido desde épocas tan antiguas…

-¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? –murmuró entre sollozos.

-Tienes que regresar al castillo, Tomoyo. Eres una princesa, desde niña has sido una… no serás capaz de sobrevivir sola. –la acercó a su pecho. –Busca a Hiraguizawa si quieres, todo ha terminado.

-¿Y qué has de nuestros soldados?

-Me buscan a mí, Tomoyo. A los Lincourt, nos acusan de traición, pero a ti no, te consideraran su nueva reina.

-¡No quiero ser…!

-Ya lo sé, pero ¿Qué puedes hacer? Yo estaré contigo, estaré a tu lado, Tomoyo. –la abrazó. Aspiró su aroma a lavandas.

A lo lejos, Luna desvió la vista.

No importara cuanto quisiera que alguien la amara, Tamaki amaba a Tomoyo y Eriol… su amado Eriol, también lo hacía.

Y ella no podía cambiar eso. No había podido enamorar a Eriol en todos los años que había estado con él, ni tampoco podía hacer que Tamaki la mirara a ella, que la quisiera, que la amara.

Y eso dolía. Y dolía mucho.

-Luna… -murmuró Eriol. –Sabía que estarían aquí.

Luna miró el lugar, era donde habían enterrado a las cuatro princesas del clan Li, en donde se había reencontrado con Syaoran.

Se giró a ver a Eriol. Quería abrazarlo, pasarle los brazos por el cuello, pegar su frente a la suya, besar sus mejillas… sus labios. Pero no hizo ni lo uno ni lo otro. Inhaló todo el aire que pudo y le sonrió.

-Mucho tiempo sin verte, Eriol. –lo abrazó solo porque Eriol era quien se había movido para abrazarla. Aspiró su aroma tan característico de él y le apartó los cabellos de la cara. Sacó un pañuelo y le limpió las gotas de lluvia y la sangre del corte que tenía en la mejilla. –El Rey Hiraguizawa no parece muy contento. –lo dijo en inglés, y Eriol le respondió con su misma lengua natal.

-Te extrañe… -ignoró el comentario de su padre, no tenía ganas de discutir sobre él en aquellos momentos.

Luna lo miró tristemente. Sus bellas facciones se entristecieron de la misma forma en que una rosa se marchita.

Hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas de voluntad para señalar donde estaba Tomoyo.

_Por amor te dejaré ir con quien amas, y te consolaré cuando no estés con ella y necesites a alguien… _

Eriol la miró como si quisiera disculparse, pero no lo hizo. Luna no se merecía esa pena, esa lastima.

Miró a SU Tomoyo, a su adorada Tomoyo llorando en brazos de otro hombre.

Sintió un pinchazo de celos en el pecho que ignoro olímpicamente.

_Por amor dejaré que mires a otro hombre que te ama tanto como yo a ti. _

Tamaki deshizo el abrazo y le murmuró con un nudo en la garganta que se girara a ver a Hiraguizawa.

-Está aquí, Tomoyo, tu príncipe esta aquí.

Tomoyo abrió los ojos olvidándose de que Tamaki estaba allí.

Tamaki se puso de pie, hizo una reverencia a Hiraguizawa y se fue con mirada sombría.

-Te necesito tanto, Luna mía… -su aroma era diferente. Sus brazos alrededor de su cintura eran diferentes, en especial porque Tomoyo ni siquiera respondía sus abrazos.

Luna era tan especial y la necesitaba tanto… Escondió su rostro en su hombro y en sus cabellos aspirando el suave aroma a girasoles. Sintió las suaves caricias de Luna en sus cabellos. Luna era fuerte… podía ver al hombre que amaba junto con otra mujer, pero él no era capaz. No era capaz de ver a Tomoyo junto con otro hombre, por más que este le amara. Tomoyo, Tomoyo, Tomoyo… la amaba tanto…

-Ángel mío, por favor no llores… -murmuró besando sus lágrimas. –Tamaki mírame… mira a Tomoyo en mí…

-Luna, eres mía… no necesito a Tomoyo cuando estoy contigo, déjame llorar… déjame abrazarte.

-Te adoro, Tamaki… haz lo que quieras conmigo… mientras te haga feliz… quiero que alguien me quiera, es todo…

Tamaki la abrazó y Luna cerró los ojos estremeciéndose. La brisa desordeno sus largos cabellos haciendo que se confundieran con los de Tamaki.

Eriol miró a Tomoyo largamente no atreviéndose a verla a los ojos. Pero Tomoyo si lo hizo, lo miro directamente a los ojos.

-¿Necesitas algo? –preguntó limpiándose las lágrimas, poniéndose de pie y cruzándose de brazos.

-Vine a verte. –se acercó un paso. Tomoyo retrocedió. Eriol cerró sus puños.

La tensión era palpable y ninguno se molesto en disiparla.

-¡Mi madre está muerta, sí! –gritó de repente. Eriol no contestó. -¿Y quién la mató? ¡El gran Syaoran Li! ¿Por qué no lo detuviste? ¡Tú eres su mejor amigo, ¿Por qué no detuviste a mi hermano?!

No respondió. Sinceramente, el también había deseado a Sonomi muerta, y en su afán de desearla muerta, se había olvidado de que por más bruja que era, también era madre de Tomoyo. De su bella y adorada princesa Tomoyo.

-Tomoyo…

-¡No voy a calmarme!

-¡Por todos los cielos, Tomoyo…!

-¡Eriol, era mi madre!

-…Y era la persona que estaba oprimiendo estas tierras… ¡Estas tierras santas que le pertenecieron a tu familia durante años!

¿De qué trataba de convencer a Tomoyo? ¿De que su madre se había merecido la muerte?

Tomoyo desvió la vista con los puños cerrados.

Lo admitía, ella tampoco había hecho gran cosa por detener a Syaoran e incluso había abandonado a su madre cuando su hermano le había apuntado con su larga espada por Eriol... pero… ahora sentía remordimiento. Y amargura. Una gran amargura.

-Ya lo sé, Tomoyo. Ya sé que te arrepientes, ya que qué tú nunca pensaste que esto pasaría. Y lo siento, ¿me escuchas? Lo siento. –hizo una pausa en la que solo se escucharon los suaves sollozos de Tomoyo. –Pero te amo… ¡te amo y no quiero perderte! Así que por favor… no me abandones…

La cubrió de besos y la abrazó con desesperación. ¡La había añorado tanto!

-No lo entiendes… era mi madre… -sollozó. Por su mente pasaron todos los recuerdos que había compartido con su madre. –Y la necesito tanto como te necesito a ti…

-Tomoyo tienes que ser fuerte… la guerra no ha terminado… y no terminará pronto…

-¡¿Y que se supone que deba hacer?! ¡No soy Dios! ¡No puedo parar esta guerra!

Eriol la abrazó aun más fuerte. Eso ya lo sabía, pero él tampoco era Dios, suponiendo que existiera, y él no tenía las respuestas a esas preguntas.

-Syaoran, te ves cansado. –replicó Lydia con tono maternal apartándole los cabellos de la frente.

Syaoran se encontraba recostado sobre una mesa larga en la sala donde habían tenido todas las conferencias que se habían llevado a cabo hasta ese momento.

-Me está atormentando… el haber matado a Sonomi. No encuentro a Tomoyo, Eriol está desesperado y ni Tamaki ni Luna están en las mejores condiciones… -dejo que fluyeran sus lágrimas. ¡Sentía tanta frustración!

Lydia lo miró dulcemente acariciando sus cabellos. Por más fuerte que pareciese, Syaoran aun era joven, no era Dios, y no podía soportar todo eso, al menos no solo.

-Todo estará bien… -le susurró.

Syaoran dejó escapar una suave y ligera risa.

Lydia lo miró sin comprender. Parpadeó dos veces dejando que sus largas pestañas crearan una ligera sombra en su rostro.

Antes de que Syaoran pudiera responder alguien abrió la puerta estrepitosamente. Ambos se levantaron de inmediato.

-¿Yamazaki? –preguntó Syaoran tragando fuerte temiendo lo peor. -¿No te ordene que cuidaras de Sakura? –se acercó de inmediato a él. Las ropas de su amigo estaban rasgadas y sangraba de un brazo, pero eso no le importaba en esos momentos. -¿Dónde está Sakura? –murmuró al tiempo que lo zarandeaba.

Lydia lo miró interesada pero preocupada. ¿Quién era Sakura? ¿Por qué Syaoran estaba tan preocupado por ella?

-Señor… mi señor, la señorita Sakura… ella… fue secuestrada…

***NOTAS DE AUTORA:**

**¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…! ¡Lo siento mucho! Ya sé, ya sé, me tarde mucho, sí… estoy tratando de actualizar más rápido, lo juró…. **

**¡Sakura ha sido secuestrada! No tengo nada en contra de ella, solo me frustra su inocencia y bueno… le pone más drama a la historia… ¿Cómo reaccionara nuestro querido Syaoran? ¿Quién la habrá secuestrado? Y ¿Por qué? **

**En el próximo capítulo… **

_**¡¿Dónde está Sakura?! **_

_**¿Estás embarazada?**_

_**¡No! ¡Por el amor de Dios, por favor, no me dejes…! **_

_**La muerte es lo único que queda para alguien como yo… **_

"_**Te amo"**_

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, ¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**Emi. **


	9. Duda

**Dissclaimer: Card Captor Sakura le pertenece a CLAMP.**

**La historia si es mía, por favor NO LA COPIEN. **

**Por amor**

**Emiko hime-sama**

-¡¿Qué Sakura qué?!

-Mi señor, le juró que trate de protegerla pero…

-¡¿QUIÉN?! –preguntó no dispuesto a aceptar ninguna excusa, queja o justificación. Sakura… SU Sakura estaba en manos de…

No quería ni pensarlo. ¿Qué haría si algo le pasaba?

-¿Dónde está? ¡¿Dónde está Sakura?! ¿Por quién fue secuestrada? –calma era lo menos que había en aquel momento. Zarandeaba a su amigo sin importarle sus heridas o sus justificaciones. Syaoran Li, estaba histérico, frustrado y furioso. Y Syaoran Li, furioso… era peligroso. Muy peligroso.

-¡No sé quiénes sean esos hombres, señor…! –dijo temblando el pobre Yamazaki. -¡Pero le juró que la encontraremos, le ruego que mantenga la calma…!

-¿Calma? –dijo lanzando un bufido. -¡CALMA!

Yamazaki retrocedió. Jamás había visto a su señor en ese estado. Pero antes de "su señor" era su amigo, y, como amigo sabía lo mucho que le importaba Sakura a Syaoran.

-¡Señor Yamazaki, creo que hemos identificado a la señorita Sakura! –dijo un hombre abriendo la puerta abruptamente. Syaoran dirigió su mirada hacia el nuevo individuo.

-¿¡Dónde está!? –preguntó inmediatamente, sin darle el tiempo al hombre para hacer ninguna formalidad. El hombre no dudó en contestar la pregunta.

-En China, mi señor. Fue vista en Beijing junto con…

-¡¿Con quién?! –dijo apurándolo. La ansiedad y frustración empezaban a crecer más rápido de lo que el mismo hubiera querido.

-Antes de que le revele lo que quiero decir, mi señor… quiero que por favor, me prometa que no cometerá nada que lamentara…

-¿Qué quieres decir? –dijo en un murmullo teniendo un muy, muy mal presentimiento.

Lydia, quien se había mantenido callada decidió acercarse a Syaoran y poner su mano en el hombro de este en señal de apoyo, aunque no entendiera mucho de la situación.

Lo único que entendía es que, esta "Sakura" al parecer era una persona muy, muy importante para Syaoran Li y que algo malo, por no decir perverso, le había pasado.

-Aunque no estoy muy seguro… creo que la señorita Sakura… mostraba… signos de… una nueva vida… -terminó.

Syaoran abrió mucho los ojos y sus labios temblaron. Sus manos se volvieron puños y la voz se le atoró en la garganta. Abrió y cerró los puños una y otra vez, tratando de recordar cómo respirar.

Sakura… ¿SU Sakura…?

Sintió un escalofrió recorrer hasta la última partícula de su cuerpo con sólo imaginar que la creatura que Sakura llevaba en su vientre, no era suya.

-¿Dónde está? –preguntó Lydia al ver que Syaoran era incapaz de hablar.

-Aquí, en Japón. La última vez que fue vista fue hace dos horas. –dijo el hombre temblando de pies a cabeza.

-¿Por qué no... Me habían dicho antes? –consiguió por fin hablar Syaoran.

-No estábamos del todo seguros de lo que estaba pasando, señor… -dijo el hombre tragando fuerte, nervioso. Sus ojos se movían de un lado a otro y arriba abajo. –Tiene que comprender que la señorita Sakura se solía ausentar por largos ratos… la melancolía la llevaba al jardín, al pueblo, al puerto… no… entendimos la situación hasta el anochecer, y en aquel entonces, creíamos que regresaría…

-¡Maldición! ¡Debieron haberla buscado cuando no regresó! ¡Debieron haberla escoltado! –estaba perdiendo el juicio. Lo sabía pero estaba pensando poco en ese momento. Estaba terriblemente cansado, histérico y furioso. Y frustrado.

¿Qué Sakura estaba embarazada? ¿Qué significaba eso? Además, ¿QUIÉN LA HABÍA SECUESTRADO?

Su mente trabaja a mil por hora impulsada por el histérico grito que urgía salir de su garganta. Se obligó a si mismo a mantener la compostura pensando en qué debería pensar. Confiaba en Sakura, ella jamás… jamás… lo abandonaría ni tampoco lo engañaría… ¿o sí?

Sacudió su cabeza fuertemente. No. Sakura no era así, no haría eso. Tenía que haber otra razón, y quien sabe… a lo mejor la creatura era suya…

Una ligera sonrisa amarga se pintó en sus labios, ¡que maravilloso sería aquello!

-¿Lydia…-san? –dudó. No la miró, no miraba nada en particular. De repente el suelo se le había el elemento más maravilloso e interesante que hubiera visto en su vida. –Posponga todo lo que teníamos planeado para hoy que incluya mi absoluta presencia. –no era una pregunta, era una orden. Y aún así, Lydia protestó.

-No. Entiendo que tan importante es "Sakura" para ti, pero no permitiré que el nuevo príncipe de Japón se vaya por…

-¡Es mi esposa! –dijo finalmente. -¡Me están diciendo que mi esposa está esperando un hijo! ¿Es mío? ¿De otra persona? ¡Tengo que saberlo! ¡Y por el amor de Dios, tengo que saber si está bien! –dijo mirándola por fin, gritando.

-La gente, el pueblo entero creyó en las promesas que hizo. "El pueblo se liberará por medio de la guerra, un poco más, solo un poco más y todo estará bien" eso era lo que la gente tenía en mente cuando despidió a sus familiares sabiendo que jamás los volverían a ver cuando se solicitó a gente para esa abominable guerra. ¡No sé lo que…!

-Estoy consciente de las promesas que hice. Sé que prometí algo que desafía la voluntad de Dios –dijo Li acercándose a la mesa y estampando su furia en ella. –¡Pero no permitiré que nada malo le pase a _ella!_

-Le recuerdo que estamos en guerra.

Syaoran Li miró a Lydia por largo rato.

-Cuando estoy con Sakura…. –comenzó. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Sus ojos se fijaron en el infinito. –Todo deja de existir. La guerra, el hambre, la pobreza… todo parece tan… insignificante. Para mí, Sakura es un sol, siempre sonriendo… por un frágil segundo pensé… -negó.

-¿Quiere asegurarse de que el hijo que carga la señorita Sakura es suyo?

Syaoran negó.

-Sólo quiero saber si está bien y estrecharla en mis brazos… es todo. –dijo tratando de convencerse a mí mismo de ello. Porque, después de todo, el NO dudaba de Sakura, confiaba en ella.

-¿Y qué piensa hacer si la creatura no es suya? –dijo manteniendo su tono formal pero con un ligero toque de preocupación y brusquedad.

-No lo sé. –murmuró sinceramente Syaoran para después salir de la habitación con Yamazaki y el otro individuo detrás de él.

Lydia suspiró.

* * *

-Regresa al castillo. –dijo por enésima vez Tamaki mirándola a través de las llamas de la fogata. Había anochecido y Eriol, Tomoyo, Luna y Tamaki estaban sentados alrededor de la fogata, los dos últimos sin hablarse, sin mirarse.

-No. –contestó Tomoyo.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer, entonces? –volvió a preguntar.

Tomoyo abrió los labios, su mirada sombría. Pero no contestó. Sintió la mano de Eriol sobre la suya.

-Tomoyo está conmigo. Pensaremos en algo juntos…. Su futuro… NUESTRO futuro, no te concierne.

-¡Eriol! –protestó Tomoyo.

Tamaki le miró algo dolido.

-Tamaki-sama. –murmuró Luna fijando sus ojos mieles en sus ojos azules. Movió sus labios.

Tamaki le miró aterrorizado y con terrible dolor y sufrimiento en sus ojos. Se levantó furioso aventando la leña que tenía en manos a la fogata.

-¡Tamaki! –le llamó Luna alarmada. Eriol miró a Luna por tono informal y preocupante con el que le había llamado Luna.

Luna tomó de la muñeca a Tamaki haciendo que este se soltase bruscamente. Luna bajó la vista tristemente. No era justo.

¿Por qué Eriol trataba con tanto recelo a Tamaki? ¿Por qué si ya tenía lo que quería? ¿Por qué… lo lastimaba tan cruelmente?

Tomoyo, por otro lado, acercó sus manos al fuego para entrar en calor. Eriol se quitó la capa y se la puso alrededor de los hombros.

-Pensaremos en algo juntos… no te dejaré, Tomoyo, no más.…

-¿Qué importa eso ahora? –preguntó en un murmullo Tomoyo. Se abrazó sus rodillas mientras recargaba su frente en ellas.

-No digas eso. –contestó Eriol pasándole un brazo por los hombros y cubriéndolos a ambos con su capa. Acarició sus largos cabellos negros. –Aun hay esperanza… aun hay un futuro…

Tomoyo rió.

-Cree lo que quieras, Eriol. Yo no lo haré. El mundo se está desboronando. Ya no importa.

Eriol la miró largamente sin atreverse a decir otra cosa. Finalmente suspiró.

-Pase lo que pase… te amo. –besó su frente acercándola a su pecho. –Te amo, te amo, te amo… -murmuró una y otra vez.

* * *

Luna se levantó lo más silenciosamente que pudo para no distraer o incomodar a la pareja.

Se recargo sobre un árbol tratando de retener las lágrimas. Tenía que ser fuerte y sentirse feliz por Eriol. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos tallándose los ojos. Tomó aire.

-¿Eres tú, Luna? –preguntó Tamaki recargado al otro lado del mismo árbol.

-Sí. –respondió lentamente.

-Yo… he estado pensando.

-Te escucho. –dijo dándose media vuelta para acercarse.

-No. Quédate donde estas. –dijo. No quería que Luna lo viera en ese estado tan deprimente. Luna obedeció y se sentó abrazándose las rodillas. –He estado pensando y… bueno yo… creo que… Tomoyo ya no me necesita. –Luna no contestó. –Lo que quiero decir es… ¿te gustaría irte conmigo?

-¿A dónde?

-¿No lo dijiste tu antes? A donde queramos… el mundo es nuestro. –dijo inclinándose hacia Luna y abrazándola. Luna asintió, pensativa, sin saber muy bien lo que debía decir. El valor y lo brillante que había parecido la idea antes, había desaparecido. Temía, dudaba.

* * *

-Eriol. –le llamó Tomoyo desde su regazo. Eriol la miró.

-¿Si?

-Mi madre ha muerto.

Eriol asintió.

-Te amo. –continuó Tomoyo mirando a nada en especial.

Eriol suspiró.

-¿Qué pasa?

Los ojos de Tomoyo se cristalizaron y una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla. Se tapó los ojos con las muñecas, lanzó un largo sollozo. Eriol la miró preocupado acariciando su frente y limpiándole las lágrimas.

-¿Tomoyo?

Tomoyo negó.

-¡¿Por qué lloras entonces?! –gritó desesperado. Tomoyo lanzó otro sollozo al tiempo que estallaba en llantos. Eriol lanzó un suspiro exasperado.

¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Cómo decirle que…?

-¡Tomoyo por todos los cielos! ¡¿Por qué lloras?! –dijo levantándola y zarandeándola.

Tomoyo volvió a negar y siguió llorando.

De ninguna forma le podía decir. Algo como eso…

La abrazó. Tomoyo siguió llorando y llorando.

No lo entendía. ¿Acaso no era feliz?

Había dejado su puesto, traicionado a su gente, a su padre, había hecho todo por ella…

Entonces, ¡¿Por qué rayos lloraba Tomoyo?! No lo comprendía.

Al cabo de un rato, Tomoyo se durmió.

Recargando su cabeza en el árbol acostó a Tomoyo sobre su regazo acariciando sus cabellos, la miró dormir.

Tenía el ceño fruncido, y murmuraba cosas incomprensibles de vez en cuando. Lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y temblaba.

-¡No! ¡Por el amor de Dios, por favor, no me dejes…! –la escuchó gritar. Le apretó la mano con fuerza.

-Pero si nunca dije que lo haría… -murmuró Eriol, no teniendo el valor para despertarla. -¿Qué temes Tomoyo? ¿Qué estas pensando? ¿Por qué…? –exhaló un suspiro acariciando sus cabellos.

-Eriol… -murmuró Tomoyo entre sueños.

Eriol la miró dormir. La amaba y quería protegerla, cuidarla… por siempre.

Por amor había dejado todo, su puesto, su pueblo, sus esperanzas… todo. Todo se lo había dado y dedicado a Tomoyo.

Acarició su mejilla sintiendo el rastro húmedo que habían dejado sus lágrimas. La recostó sobre el pasto verde para después acostarse el mismo aun lado de ella. La miró dormir.

Parecía inquieta pero no quiso despertarla. ¿Cuántos días sueño había perdido Tomoyo con todo lo que estaba pasando?

Se giró a mirar el cielo y alzo una mano. Las estrellas parecían tan lejanas… tan… inalcanzables… como si tocarlas fuera prohibido para los mortales. Tan prohibido como su amor.

Se pasó los dedos por sus negros cabellos sintiéndose de repente nervioso, desesperado… ¿era de verdad la mejor decisión?

Recordó las lágrimas por las mejillas de los pocos y escasos sobrevivientes de la guerra. Recordó los gritos, los llantos, los rezos que había escuchado en los escasos momentos en que paraba la guerra para que los soldados tuvieran tiempo de… "descansar"

Se giró una vez más esta vez para el lado contrario de Tomoyo.

-¡Tengo miedo…! –escuchó a Tomoyo murmurar entre sueños. Entonces lo entendió. Tomoyo tenía miedo… ¿por qué no se lo había dicho antes? ¿Por qué no…?

¿Temía, acaso que aquellas palabras le lastimarían? ¿Le impulsaran a dejarla?

-¿Qué estas pensando, Tomoyo? –preguntó una vez más a una Tomoyo que obviamente, no le contestaría. No obstante, no la miró. Se quedó allí, pensando hasta que el por fin, se durmió. Y durmió por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Y no sólo eso, durmió en paz.

* * *

-Son enemigos de la familia Li… son… parte de lo que fue el ejercito Daidouji. –dijo Yamazaki en un susurró. Syaoran no lo miró, solo escuchó. Su mirada estaba fijamente en la torre que tenía enfrente. O al menos, en algún momento había sido un torre, ahora era una ruina… extraña.

El viento helado de la noche sopló causándole escalofríos a Yamazaki quien no se sorprendió al ver la inmovilidad –o tal vez la palabra más adecuada era "insensibilidad" -de su señor. Desde que se había alejado de la señorita Sakura y la muerte de sus hermanas, había cambiado mucho, no obstante, sabía que era tan sólo una fachada para ocultar el dolor y la tristeza que sentía en su interior.

Syaoran buscó febrilmente por la oscuridad. ¡Tenía que estar en algún lado! Sakura no podía haber desaparecido… simplemente no….

Apretó los dientes y lanzó un ligero gruñido insatisfecho consigo mismo. Desesperación, furia y sobre todo… anhelo.

-¿Sus órdenes, señor? –preguntó su fiel amigo y sirviente Yamazaki.

No contestó. Se quedó allí, parado, buscando algo entre la oscuridad.

-Mataremos al guardia y a todos los que estén en la torre. No quiero testigos. –Yamazaki le miró horrorizado, aunque sabía que era lo mejor. El nombre de la familia Li… su propio nombre estarían manchados de sangre, de aquel acto tan atroz: el asesinato. –Tan pronto como tenga a Sakura en mis brazos nos iremos, regresaremos al castillo, he dejado demasiadas cosas sin terminar… -pensó en voz alta en un murmullo, más para distraerse a sí mismo que nada.

Desenvainó la espalda sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su columna vertebral. Era la misma espada con la que había manchado sus manos, con la que había matado a Sonomi Daidouji y con la que había provocado la causa de la desaparición de su hermana.

No obstante, no dijo nada, no podía demostrarle sus miedos a nadie. Nadie tenía que sufrir lo que él. No era…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por los gritos agonizantes de el hombre que momentos antes había estado cumpliendo un gran trabajo como guardia.

Corrió incapaz de detenerse. Era una torre, y por ello, no había muchas habitaciones, estaba francamente seguro que sólo había una: la de mero arriba.

A lo largo del trayecto, fue matando a los diversos soldados que había que habían tratado de detenerlo. Los fue matando sin siquiera conocer su rostro, sus nombres, su nacionalidad….

Por fin, encontró la puerta que quería. Sus ropas manchadas en sangre al igual que las de su amigo. Su mano en el pomo de la puerta. Su voz en algún punto perdido de su garganta. Un nudo se formó en su garganta.

¿Ahora qué? ¿De verdad se presentaría ante la chica pura e inocente que era Sakura, manchado de sangre?

Dudó unos instantes, sonrió amargamente. ¿De verdad iba a manchar la pureza de….? No. Sakura estaba embarazada… y tenía que averiguar si… ¡No! ¡Se supone que confiaba en Sakura! ¿Cómo podía pensar qué ella…?

Abrió la puerta sin siquiera darse cuenta de cuando se había movido. Sakura se encontraba sentada al borde de una cama, su vista fija en el infinito, ni siquiera se dignó a dedicarle una mirada a Syaoran.

Li no se movió, se quedó mirando a su esposa. Allí parado, con los ojos fijos en ella. Sintió un ligero pinchazo en el pecho y sintió la urgencia de zarandearla y eso hizo.

La abrazo fuertemente sin mirarla, acercándola a su pecho. La abrazó con desesperación, casi se echó a llorar.

-¡Dime que no lo hiciste! –rogó, la desesperación pintando su voz. -¡Dime que no engañaste, Sakura mía! –pidió una vez más la frustración cargada en su rostro. La abrazó aun más fuerte, queriendo pensar que Sakura era suya, sólo suya y que nadie, NADIE más la había tocado. –Dime que aún eres mía… -le pidió deshaciendo el abrazo, arrodillándose ligeramente ante ella para poder mirar sus ojos que rehuyeron su mirada. Acarició su mejilla lentamente tratando de convencerse a sí mismo que esa chica tan hermosa que miraba el suelo fijamente incapaz de poder decir nada y que miraba al infinito era suya.

-¿Sakura? –preguntó temiendo lo peor. Su voz no fue más que un murmullo, aunque fue vagamente consciente de ello. Su brazo cayó a un lado suyo negó febrilmente. No. No era cierto… Sakura no podría…

Pero entonces, ¡¿Por qué no decía nada?!

-¡¿Estas embarazada?! –preguntó incapaz de desaparecer la frustración y el miedo en su rostro. Su silencio le dio la respuesta –Sakura, por Dios mírame y dime que ese hijo es mío… -empezó a temblar. El gran y omnipotente Syaoran Li estaba temblando. Pasó sus dedos por sus cabellos viéndose las ropas manchadas de sangre.

Duda, miedo, frustración, desesperación. Un sollozo por parte de Sakura. Syaoran la miró con atención.

-¿Por qué lloras? –preguntó. Silencio. Tal vez Sakura no le había escuchado, después de todo, su voz ni siquiera era un murmullo, pues sonó más bajo que ello.

-¡Maldita sea, Sakura! ¿Por qué demonios lloras? –gritó. Sakura negó en lágrimas y sollozos.

Afuera, la luna los contempló.

* * *

Despertó parpadeando. La luz de la luna llegando a sus pupilas. Trató de moverse cuando, asustada, se dio cuenta que un brazo la rodeaba de la cintura. Exhaló un suspiro aliviado cuando vio que era Eriol.

-Eriol… -murmuró más para sí misma que nada. Dudó. Pasó sus dedos por sus cabellos, apenas rozándolos. No se atrevió a acariciarlos. Tal vez era un sueño del que pronto despertaría, y entonces… Eriol desaparecería. Pasó sus mismos ojos por las cejas de su amado, por sus parpados por sus mejillas, por sus labios….

Se acercó un poco más, los centímetros que antes los separaban se había vuelto milímetros. Tomoyo jadeó ante la cercanía. Una lágrima bajando por su mejilla.

-Tengo tanto miedo… -murmuró contra sus labios. –Sé que renunciaste a mucho por mí… y tengo miedo de decepcionarte… -murmuró por fin, sosteniendo su mano en el aire, cerca de su cuello, incapaz de encontrar el valor para tocarlo, cerró su mano en un puño para controlarse mejor.

-Te veo dormir… y te ves tan tranquilo… -murmuró para sí misma, bajando su mano y recostándose sobre ella. –Cuando abras los ojos… veré ese vano intento de querer tranquilizar mis miedos, ese vano anhelo de querer retenerme a tu lado, y ese vano intento de querer soñar que el mundo no está en Guerra y que nuestras familias, nuestros nombres nunca no importan.

Parpadeó rápidamente para alejar sus lágrimas, que limpió con su mano libre.

-¡Te amo con tanta desesperación! Y tengo miedo… miedo de caer por ti, miedo de decepcionarte, de no ser lo que tú quieres, lo que tú esperas… te amo como no tienes idea… y ¡el anhelo, el miedo me está matando! ¡Te amo tanto! ¿Qué hay de mal de malo en eso? ¿Soy una ingenua? ¿Una tonta acaso? ¡Sé que está mal! ¡Sé que mi madre murió por este amor! ¡Sé que…! –ahogó un sollozo para no despertarlo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

¿Y si Eriol llegaba a escucharla? ¡No podía angustiarlo de esa forma! Desvió su vista mirando el cielo, tan inalcanzablemente hermoso, precioso. Guió su vista de un lado a otro para librarse de las lágrimas.

-Dios… si existes… si me escuchas… si quieres escucharme… líbrame de esto… la muerte es lo único que queda para alguien como yo… alguien que ya no tiene porqué vivir, alguien que ha lastimado a miles de almas por su propio egoísmo. Y aún así este hombre me ama… ¿cómo puedo vivir con eso? Tengo miedo… siento anhelo, deseo de esperanza, de querer vivir este amor prohibido que se que está mal, pero que no puedo parar. Le amo, y él me ama… ¡lo veo tan obviamente en sus ojos! Y… y… no puedo evitar sentirme culpable… evitar sentirme…

Jadeó al sentir la mano de alguien en su mejilla.

-¿Sentirte…?

Se giró, asustada, el miedo marcado en el rostro. Su voz se atoró en su garganta.

Un largo silencio se escuchó en la habitación, Eriol lanzó un largo suspiro.

-Te amo… y eso es lo único que importa. Todo estará bien, cambiaremos el destino, el pasado… vive el presente, todo está bien. Nada malo pasará.

-Te equivocas, Eriol. Este amor es prohibido…

-Prohibido o no, te amo. Y no dejaré de amarte nunca… jamás. –entrelazó su mano con la suya.

Se incorporó viendo que el amanecer estaba cerca. Tomoyo hizo lo mismo, Eriol la abrazó.

-No tengas miedo… confía en mí.

-Confió en ti. –replicó esta.

-¿A qué temes entonces, mi bella princesa?

-Temo decepcionarte… tengo miedo a…

-Nunca lamentaré esto, y no me decepcionas, Tomoyo. Jamás lo harás. –un roce contra sus labios. El brazo tembloroso de Tomoyo alrededor del cuello de Eriol, sus dedos indecisos recorriendo sus labios. Sus labios dudosos sobre los suyos. Sus cabellos cubriendo el beso prohibido que nunca debió de haber tenido lugar. Las leves caricias de Eriol sobre su mejilla y sus lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas.

-No llores… no quiero verte llorar…

-¡El mundo es un infierno! ¿Por qué en esta época? ¿Por qué en esta vida? ¿Por qué?

Eriol besó su frente mirando el cielo, rogándole en silencio:

"_Por amor, haré todo lo que sea por ella… no me la arrebates, quiero estar con ella, quiero hacer que se sienta amada, la amo… la amo con una desesperación indescriptible que nunca podré explicar ¿es así como se sintió Syaoran cuando vio a Kinomoto por primera vez? ¿Sintió esa duda? ¿Ese miedo? ¿Esa desesperación? ¿Ese anhelo de querer robar un beso, y no poder atreverse a hacerlo? ¿Sintió esa frustración? Por amor haré todo por ella… así que por favor, Dios no sé si existas, no te pido lo imposible, quiero estar a su lado, quiero que sus miedos desaparezcan y quiero que sus lágrimas sean de alegría y sus ruegos de esperanza y no de lamentos desesperados." _

No respondió su pregunta.

* * *

-Lydia. –la llamó ligeramente su esposo. -¿En qué…?

Lydia suspiró pasándole el diario de sus manos a su esposo. No respondió. Sus ojos se fijaron en el infinito, pensando en las miles de personas que había en el mundo. ¿Por qué precisamente a esos dos? ¿Habían, acaso, hecho algo? ¿Algún pecado lo suficientemente atroz para recibir esto?

_SE AFIRMA EL ROMANCE ENTRE ERIOL HIRAGUIZAWA Y TOMOYO DAIDOUJI_

_Ayer en la noche, justo a media noche, cuando el reloj dio las 12, uno de nuestros reporteros ha visto al joven príncipe con la princesa Tomoyo (ver pág. 2) el mismo reportero ha hecho amablemente una pintura misma que hemos tratado de plasmar en la pág. 2. _

_Tamaki de Lincourt está desaparecido al igual que la ahora Ex-prometida del príncipe Hiraguizawa, Luna, quien - recientemente nos ha confirmado- sorprendente es JAPONESA y no INGLESA como se suponía. ¿Cuántos más secretos aguardará el destino? _

_La joven Luna está siendo buscada por los Daidouji, quienes parecen acusarla de traición por haber luchado en contra de su propia sangre, su propia gente. _

_Pero, volviendo al romance entre Hiraguizawa y Daidouji, HA SIDO CONFIRMADO. Usted ha leído bien, no se equivoca. Nuestra princesa está profundamente enamorada-según nuestras confiables fuentes- del príncipe, y al parecer, el amor es sincero. _

_Esperamos poder confiar en nuestra princesa, que esta no haya elegido mal, que no se equivoque, pues, después de todo, es un HIRAGUIZAWA. Un inglés. _

_Muchos dicen que Hiraguizawa la engaña, la quiere para poder conquistar y tomar sus tierras, pero estos no son nada más que tradicionalistas. Hay varios que confirman que Tomoyo Daidouji es una princesa casi hecha de azúcar, tan dulce como está, y no elegiría mal. Y que, por supuesto, el joven Hiraguizawa le ama. _

"_Lo dudo" –dijo una mujer, cuya identidad no será revelada, riendo a carcajadas. –"Es un Hiraguizawa, ¿Qué han hecho los Hiraguizawa más que robar y hacer la sangre correr por nuestras tierras? Eriol Hiraguizawa es un Hiraguizawa después de todo, eso no cambiará nunca, y lo lleva en la sangre. Esa… maldad que algún día saldrá a luz." _

_Desde tiempos muy antiguos se ha sabido el evidente odio entre Hiraguizawa y Daidouji, ¿Qué pretenden estos dos jóvenes, una princesa Daidouji y un príncipe Hiraguizawa con amarse el uno a otro? _

-Dios mío… Tomoyo… ¡Luna! ¡Una japonesa! ¿Cómo harán estos reporteros para conseguir tanta información? Y cierta no más… -Lydia no contestó, se retorció las manos pensando en su hijo.

-Tamaki… ¿No ha regresado? –Nicolas negó. –Juraría que esta con Luna.

-Esa chica… necesita regresar al castillo lo antes posible. La buscan por traición, el mundo dejo de ser un lugar seguro hace mucho… -su mirada se perdió en el infinito.

-La encontraremos… todo estará bien. Tamaki… nuestro hijo será feliz. –terminó al ver que su Lydia había empezado a derramar lágrimas.

-¡Son tan jóvenes…!

-Son fuertes, confía un poco más en ellos. Es tiempo de que lo dejes ir, Tamaki no siempre dependerá de ti, Lydia. –le dijo dulcemente abrazándola.

-¡Es mi hijo! ¡Cuánto ha sufrido en silencio en estos años sin que me diese cuenta y ahora…!

-Todo estará bien.

Lydia tembló.

La duda creciendo cada vez más a cada minuto que pasaba. ¿¡Bien!?

Cayó de rodillas sollozando. Nicolas la consoló murmurándole palabras y besando sus cabellos, su frente, sus mejillas, sus manos.

* * *

-¿Eriol? –le llamó dudosamente.

-¿Sí?

-¿Me amarás por siempre? –dijo mirándolo.

_Por amor pensaré y me engañaré a mi misma pensando que esta ilusión, esta mentira es realmente realidad…. _

-Por supuesto. –Tomoyo sonrió amargamente.

-Mientes. –dijo tristemente. –Nada… puede durar por siempre. –dijo separándose de él, dándose la vuelta. Eriol le tomó de la muñeca.

-Te amaré por siempre. –dijo firmemente. Tomoyo negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-Nada ha durado por siempre en esta eternidad… y nada lo hará. Toda estrella se apaga, y algún día el Sol, que es una estrella, también lo hará, en ese entonces, tú y yo ya no existiremos… nada existe para siempre. Tu amor por mí dejará de existir en el mismo momento en el que la próxima estrella caiga perdiendo su luz. Y entonces yo… lloraré, y dudaré en cómo seguir con mi vida….

-Tomoyo…

-Estoy siendo realista, es todo. Te amo. –murmuró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¡Por Dios, Tomoyo no llores! –dijo apresurándose a limpiarle las lágrimas. -¿Por qué siempre lloras? Grita si quieres, pero no llores de esa forma…

-¿De qué forma? –dijo entre sollozos. -¡Lloro como lo requiere la situación!

-Tomoyo, no estamos viviendo una tragedia. No es una historia trágica en el que el personaje termina encajándose una daga en el pecho para que el otro sea feliz.

-No sería tan mala idea intentarlo… eso de la daga… -Eriol la besó y la abrazó fuertemente.

-¡No vuelvas a mencionar eso!

Tomoyo desvió la vista.

-Entonces… hazme una promesa. –le propuso. –Cuando muera, ¿morirías conmigo? –preguntó entrelazando la mano con la suya, su mirada seria.

Eriol dudó en responder no sabiendo exactamente por qué. ¿Acaso no la amaba? ¿Acaso no había estado seguro hasta hace unos momentos que haría todo lo que fuera por Tomoyo?

Tal vez era su mirada, tan llena de excentricismo, tan llena de… ansiedad. O tal vez era el miedo hacia la muerte.

Tomoyo sonrió amarga pero dulcemente.

-¿Lo ves? Nada dura por siempre. Incluso ahora, que no ha pasado unos segundos desde que me declaraste tan dulcemente tu amor…

-Moriré contigo, cuando el momento llegué.

-¿Y si decido terminar con mi vida ahora? ¿Dejarías a tu padre? ¿A la señorita Luna?

Esta vez no hubo ninguna certeza en su voz. ¿Dejar a Luna? Luna… estaba seguro que Luna moriría de tristeza si él no estuviera allí. ¿Podría condenar a Luna por su propio egoísmo?

-Yo…. –sus labios temblaron.

**NOTAS DE AUTORA:**

**¡Dios, parece una eternidad desde la última vez que escribí! Y em… ¡LO SIENTO! Sé que prometí actualizar más temprano y bueno… creo que esta vez fue MÁS pronto que la actualización anterior… heheU. **

**¡Gracias por sus reviews y por su tiempo! ¡Y por su paciencia! No saben cuánto les agradezco… **

**Los lectores hacen a la lectora, así que ya saben, los reviews me animan a seguir adelante, no es capricho ni nada, de verdad me animan y me inspiran a seguir escribiendo y actualizando. **

**¡Muchas gracias! **

**¡Feliz primavera y felices Pascuas! **

**Emiko-chan. **


	10. Lo siento

Dissclaimer: Card Captor Sakura le pertenece a CLAMP.

**La historia si es mía, por favor NO LA COPIEN. **

**Por amor**

**Emiko hime-sama**

En todo el camino, Sakura no dijo ni una palabra. Y él tampoco trató ni intentó nada.

Aquella noche, el cielo lloraba.

Y él, aun sabiendo que tenía un montón de cosas que hacer por la guerra, fue incapaz de moverse de la ventana. En aquel momento, la lluvia parecía lo más interesante que había visto en su vida.

Sakura estaba embarazada… ¿de él? Seriamente lo dudaba.

Recargó la barbilla en su mano y el codo en el escritorio de adobe que había en frente de de; escuchó que tocaban la puerta y después la puerta cerrarse. Estaba a punto de girarse furioso por entrar sin permiso cuando vio _esos _ojos.

_Sakura…. -_Quiso murmurar, pero no dijo nada. Volvió a sentarse, no valía la pena.

Al principio, se había propuesto ignorarla, pero al cabo de 10 minutos y tomando en cuenta que nunca había sido una persona muy paciente que digamos, se levantó de nuevo, furioso, tirando la silla y la vio directamente a los ojos con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Necesitas algo? –se sorprendió por la tranquilidad que demostraba su voz, y al parecer a Sakura también pues entreabrió los labios y apretó su brazo fuertemente, sabía que estaba nerviosa. Después se llevó una mano al vientre y la otra a su frente para después bajar la vista, como si estuviera tratando de reprimir lágrimas.

-Syaoran… -murmuró roncamente, parecía que no había usado su voz en mucho tiempo, parecía que se había desgarrado la voz sollozando. Le quitó importancia. –Syaoran este hijo… es mío… -un sollozo. Negó con la cabeza. Se acercó a él temblando como una hoja, retrocedió hasta que me el escritorio le impidió el paso, Sakura alargó el brazo y le acarició la mejilla. –Syaoran tienes que entenderlo… tienes que creerme… no quise… ¡no quise hacerlo!

Abrió los ojos como platos, su cerebro procesaba lentamente la información hasta que cayó en la cuenta.

El niño no era suyo.

Separó sus labios jadeando ligeramente por la sorpresa, de alguna forma inexplicable empezó a temblar. Algo estaba mal, terriblemente mal.

Sakura era… Sakura era… ¿Qué? ¿Qué estaba mal? ¿Por qué se le hacía tan terriblemente equivocado que el hijo de Sakura no era suyo? ¿Por qué se le hacía tan malditamente malvado?

Era su culpa, sí, debió haberlo visto venir, se había encimado tanto en la guerra que había… ¡pero no! ¡No la había olvidado! ¡Ni por un solo segundo había dejado de pensar en ella! ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Qué había hecho mal?

-Syaoran… -rogó una vez más. No, no buscaba perdón, solo comprensión, piedad para ese niño, si se exageraba, pero ¿Por qué no había de exagerarse? Iba a dar todo por ese niño, hasta la última fibra de su ser le pertenecía ahora. Había venido a rogar para que no abandonara a ese niño… no le importaba si la odiaba, si la detestaba, si decidiera condenarla, encerrarla…matarla… pero ese niño tenía que salir vivo, tenía que vivir. Y tenía que recibir amor.

Pagaría el precio que fuese necesario, no para compensar su pecado, el horrible error que había cometido, si no para que el niño recibiera amor del hombre que amaba.

Sí, porque aún le amaba, de la misma forma en que le amaba la primera vez que le vio.

Pero la mente del castaño era un lio, hacía mucho que había dejado de pensar coherentemente y estaba empezando delirar. "Sakura no… ¿Qué hice mal?" "¿Por qué?" "¿Quién es el padre?" "¿Por qué lo hizo?"

Y entonces, dejó de pensar.

-Vete.

-Syaoran tienes que entenderlo… ¡Este niño tiene que vivir! ¡No puedes…!

-Sakura… -su nombre solía traerle sonrisas, solía robarle latidos de más pero ahora le sabía a amargura, le traía una desagradable sensación en el pecho y en la lengua solo con decirlo. Pero era incapaz de odiarla. –Sakura yo… por favor… déjame solo. –no la miró, no podía mirarla.

Sakura, con los labios abiertos y con la mano aún en el vientre obedeció. Ya afuera, escuchó un grito de parte de su amado y sólo pudo taparse los oídos, resbalarse por la puerta y llorar por su propia desgracia con sus brazos firmemente rodeando sus rodillas.

-Syaoran… -murmuró. –Tienes que entender… lo siento… lo siento… ¡lo siento tanto pero tienes que entender!

* * *

El silencio le disgustaba, ¿Por qué? Porque la hacía pensar. Y a Tomoyo no le gustaba pensar, no le gustaba recordar cosas innecesarias.

Como el recuerdo de su padre, Hien Li.

Ella misma sabía, aunque no tuviera muchos recuerdos de él, que el hombre había sido un milagro y un santo si se llegaba a exagerar. Y su madre… su madre… ¿Era cierto que le había matado? No, no era cierto, al menos ella se aferraría a eso. Aunque fuera mentira.

-Eriol. Necesito… necesito… -ni siquiera sabía que necesitaba, era ignorante del hecho de porque había hablado. Se abrazó a sus rodillas y recargó su frente en ellas, no quería pensar, pero el silencio que reinaba le hacía hacerlo y era obvio que tenía que aclarar su mente.

-Tomoyo… ¿Pasa algo? –unos pasos le interrumpieron, inconscientemente llevó una mano a su espada y luego la dejo caer cuando vio quien era.

-Tomoyo puedo… ¿hablar contigo? –preguntó Tamaki con un leve atisbo de duda en su voz. Eriol no se movió. Tomoyo levantó la vista y asintió lentamente. -¿A solas…? –dijo echándole una mirada de reojo al oji-azul.

El príncipe se levantó desconfiado mirando al rubio y después a Tomoyo, al no recibir ni una mirada de ninguno de los dos, echó a andar ligeramente irritado. La verdad era que, desde aquel día en que Tomoyo le había pedido aquella incoherencia sobre la muerte que prefería no recordar ni mencionar, había estado bastante silenciosa… no, no bastante, _demasiado _silenciosa.

-¿Necesitas algo… Tamaki? –preguntó en un murmullo, como si de repente, fuera incapaz de alzar la voz.

-Tomoyo tú ya… no, nunca… me necesitaste. –desvió la mirada, el chico no buscó la suya, mantuvo la mirada fijamente en el suelo. Tomoyo no lo negó, era cierto, todo era cierto. –Estará bien sin mí… ¿cierto?

-¡No! Tamaki mírame no…

Tamaki desenfundó su espada y miró su reflejo. ¿Era ese hombre él? ¿Siempre se había visto tan…tan…? Sonrió dulcemente a su princesa… su única princesa.

-Escucha Tomoyo… yo… tu puedes vivir sin mí, siempre lo he sabido. No me necesitas… nunca lo has hecho pero independiente de eso yo…

-¿Qué… quieres decir, Tamaki? –preguntó lentamente, sabiendo ya la respuesta de su propia pregunta.

-Pero yo… yo…

-¿Tamaki?

Suspiró. Tomoyo le miró alarmada, algo estaba mal. Y ese "algo" definitivamente le preocupaba y mucho.

Tamaki le volvió a sonreír. Lentamente, su mano agarró la mano temblorosa de Tomoyo y le obligó suave y amablemente a apretar los dedos alrededor del mango de la espada. No la miró, se limitó a besar su frente y rozar sus labios con su oreja al murmurarle…

-Quiero que tú seas quien termine con todo esto.

-¿A qué… te refieres? ¿Terminar con qué? ¡Tamaki no… no entiendo! –murmuró desesperadamente, sentía que pronto perdería algo importante, algo muy importante, pero ¿Qué? Y ¿Por qué?

Tamaki le pasó un brazo por el cuello, escondiendo su rostro entre sus cabellos, pronto todo terminaría…

Y si todo terminaría, quería al menos grabarse hasta el último detalle de su princesa en vida. Su mano apretó la que sostenía la espada fuertemente.

-Terminar con toda esta mentira, yo soy lo que te detiene aquí, Tomoyo. Pero no tienes que sentirte culpable… todo… -de repente, el mundo pareció dejar de girar. Las palabras que le siguieron fueron inaudibles ya para el resto del mundo, la brisa sopló. –Lo siento….

Sintió su mano moverse… no, la mano de Tamaki mover la suya lentamente. Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, de un tamaño extrañamente grandes. Bajó la vista…

Rojo, carmesí, escarlata…le tomó un largo momento para darse cuenta de que el cuerpo que le abrazaba estaba perdiendo color y calor rápidamente y que la espada que sostenía estaba manchada de ese rojo… y también que el rubio tenía lágrimas en sus mejillas, al igual que ella.

Su mano empezó a temblar, y su mirada se volvió cada vez más y más borrosa.

El mundo había dejado de girar, de eso no había duda, todo en un instante se volvió negro y oscuro y solo fue consciente del rojo que teñía sus pálidas manos.

Entreabrió los labios y después de murmurar un par de cosas incoherentes, lanzó un sollozo seguido de un grito que dio la sensación de poder desgarrar su garganta. Pero no le importó, ¿Su voz? No la necesitaba.

Su voz rompió en llanto, sollozo tras sollozo y lágrimas tras lágrimas inundaron el aire. Gritó y gritó hasta que se quedó sin aire, y aún así las lágrimas no pararon, ni parecía que iba a parar pronto.

Siguió gritando, sollozando y gritando. Nada importaba. Nada… importaba…

La lluvia cayó y, desesperadamente, quiso retener la sangre que se le resbalaba de las manos, como queriendo regresársela al cuerpo que la había perdido, pero ya todo era en vano y ella lo sabía mejor que nadie.

La esperanza no existía, todo era un frío y cruel mundo donde el dueño era el destino. No existía ningún dios, ni ningún diablo ni nada de esas teorías todo era cruel. Todo era mentira, falsedad y aún así… aun así…

Tamaki había… intentado…

Otro sollozo desgarró el aire y su mano no dejó de temblar en ningún momento.

* * *

Eriol, por su parte caminaba irritado y frustrado por el bosque en el que se estaban escondiendo hasta que se percató de la silueta de cierta persona que conocía muy bien… llorando.

Tragó fuerte. Oh dios… ¿Cómo lidiar con una persona que en algún momento fue tu mejor amiga, tu prometida y que parecía ser la persona más feliz del mundo llorando?

-L-L-una… -los llantos cesaron, Eriol, rodeó el árbol para mirarla fijamente. Luna estaba sentada, su espalda recargada en un árbol y sus brazos abrazándose fuertemente. Tragó una vez más y tomó una gran bocanada de aire que dejó ir en un largo suspiro.

-¿Luna? –preguntó una vez más sentándose a su lado. Luna inmediatamente se aferró a él dejando ir sus largos sollozos y ríos de lágrimas, lo que tomó a Eriol de sorpresa por lo que ambos terminaron en el suelo. Luna se aferró aún más fuerte al cuello del chico llorando y llorando… -¿L-L-una…? ¿Q-Qué pasa? ¿Por… por qué lloras? -¿Por qué de repente estaba temblando? ¿Por qué dudaba? ¿Dónde había quedado la irritación de antes?

¿Por qué Luna lloraba tan angustiada? ¿Por qué gritaba y temblaba y era incapaz de formar palabras coherentes? ¿Por qué él, el hombre que se supone que la chica amaba, era incapaz de calmarla? ¿Por qué todo el mundo parecía ahora tan… tan… amargo? ¿Solitario? ¿Malvado…? ¡¿Vil?

Pasó una hora… dos… ¿ó tal vez fueron 4? El caso es que pasó un largo rato que le pareció casi una eternidad. Vagamente sintió que el cuello le empezaba a doler y que Luna había dejado de llorar, sí, los sollozos habían cesado.

Pero la chica no estaba hablando.

Lo cual no hizo más que aumentar su preocupación, Luna solía ser dulce, alegre y siempre con divertidos temas de conversación rara vez se le veía en silencio o lo que era peor, llorando.

Murmuró algo que Eriol no alcanzó a entender por lo que, pidió que lo repitiera. Se incorporó lentamente, haciendo todo lo que podía por no molestar a la chica, se recargó en el árbol y la chica se aferró inmediatamente a su pecho.

-Tamaki… -murmuró, esta vez Eriol le alcanzó a escuchar claramente. El corazón en su pecho comenzó a latir aceleradamente, signo claro de mal augurio pero prefirió ignorarlo. Desvió su vista hacia los ojos color miel que le miraban con angustia y apretó la pálida mano que apretaba la suya…

_Dios, estaba taaan pálida…. _

-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó amablemente, dulcemente. Actuando el perfecto rol del muchacho ignorante, el que no sabe nada, el ingenuo, el condenado tonto y estúpidamente ingenuo de buen corazón que nunca sabe nada… todo lo contrario a lo que realmente era.

Oh si, era un farsante, un actor, y le encantaba serlo, le encantaba mentir, huir, ser alguien que no era.

La lluvia empezó a caer.

-Está… -murmuró otra palabra que no pudo entender. Eriol se inclinó hacía ella y Luna, con la poca fuerza que le quedaba le murmuró al oído. –Está _muerto_.

Sus ojos empezaron a agrandarse lentamente y luego, antes de que se diera cuenta, su nombre escapó de sus labios.

-Tomoyo.

Se escuchó un grito a lo lejos.

* * *

Luna empezó a sollozar una vez más; se apartó de Eriol, quien aún seguía sin moverse y volvió a su posición anterior, a llorar, s_ola, _como siempre lo había estado.

Vagamente sintió que Eriol le había abandonado, se tapó los oídos para no escuchar, no quería… no quería estar sola…

_No quiero… _

Tamaki habría entendido, habría comprendido, él no la hubiera dejado tan sola, tan abandonada, tan… tan…

Pero Tamaki ya no estaba, había elegido a Tomoyo antes que a ella, ¿Y qué? ¿Por qué habría de sorprenderse?

Ella, sinceramente, hubiera hecho lo mismo, hubiera elegido a Eriol.

Pero no, no lo culparía ella misma se lo había ofrecido, literalmente hablando, claro….

_FLASHBACK _

_-Tamaki. –le había dicho sonriendo acariciando sus mejillas, besándole la frente y después rozando sus labios con los suyos con lágrimas en los ojos. –No puedo salvarte… ni tú tampoco a mí. _

_La amargura en sus palabras, la forma en que el príncipe había enterrado su rostro entre sus cabellos y había dejado ir su primer sollozo le había roto el corazón. ¡Él no se merecía esto!_

_La forma en que el chico le había pasado el brazo por el cuello y la había arrullado como si fuese ella quien necesitase consuelo… ¡Todo era blasfemia! ¡El destino… el destino era…! _

_¡Todo era crueldad! ¡Sufrimiento! _

_¿Y Dios? ¿Dónde estaba Dios? ¿Dónde estaban los ángeles para acogerlos? ¿Dónde estaba la famosa misericordia que dictaba la Biblia? ¿Dónde había quedado… la salvación? Porque, Tamaki merecía salvarse… ¿cierto? ¡No había forma de que alguien tan… tan… puro e inocente fuera abandonado por Dios… ¿cierto? _

_¡Ojalá hubiera alguien que le respondiera sus preguntas. _

_¿Por qué el chico no ponía resistencia al rozar sus labios con los suyos? ¿Por qué no ponía resistencia al sentir sus dedos… sus dedos pecaminosos entrelazarse con sus cabellos? ¿Por qué no la alejaba? ¿Por qué se aferraba a ella? ¿Por qué a ella…? ¿Por qué la ponía a ella de ángel salvadora? _

_¿Por qué le encomendaba cosas que claramente era incapaz de cumplir? _

_-No puedo salvarte… lo siento tanto… tanto… no debiste haberme elegido a mí… ¡no soy suficiente! ¡Soy débil! ¡Carezco de cualquier fuerza divina…! ¡No puedo! Tengo el rostro de un ángel pero mis palabras han matado a muchos… ¡una de las principales razones de esta guerra soy yo! Tamaki… no puedo salvarte… lo siento tanto… no sabes cuánto… cuanto lo siento… _

_-No… no… claro que no, angelita mía, no… tú no… has hecho más que suficiente… eres lo más bello… -había dicho al tiempo que le depositaba un beso en el cuello y después trazaba y continuaba esa línea de besos hasta sus labios entre palabra y palabra. –Lo más hermoso… lo más milagroso que pudo haber existido en este mundo… y has hecho más que suficiente…. Yo tuve la culpa… yo fui quien pidió algo imposible… yo fui quien no quiso aceptar el destino… yo tuve la culpa… yo fui quien no te pudo salvar… -y al rozar sus labios con los suyos fue cuando se dio cuenta de la carencia de amor que contenían sus roces. _

_No, no era que carecieran de todo sentimiento, no, tenían cariño, pero no amor. No… amor. No lo que más necesitaban ambos. _

_Sus dedos se entrelazaron con sus cabellos rubios, sus largas pestañas le miraron con cariño… una vez más, no amor. El amor no era para ellos, eso ya lo sabían, lo tenía más que claro. Entonces, ¡¿Por qué no podían aceptarlo? _

_Una ligera sonrisa se formó en sus labios al tiempo en que se inclinaba a robarle otro roce, porque no eran besos, no, difícilmente uno podía llamar a un roce, un beso. Y Luna lo sabía, sabía que todo era un juego, un juego silencioso que algún día tendría que terminar. Todo terminaba, todo, absolutamente todo, y el mundo estaba llegando a su fin, oh si, ¿Por qué no sólo se quitaba el bonito listón que adornaba sus cabellos y se lo apretaba alrededor del cuello? ¡O aún mejor! ¿Por qué no se aventaba al mar y dejaba que alguien encontrará su cadáver flotando, tal muñeca abandonada y entonces, solo entonces, podría ver desde el cielo como le dedicaban compasión desinteresada y engañarse que era amor? _

_Y claro está, Tamaki pensaba lo mismo, lo veía en sus ojos. Lo presentía. _

_Y el presentimiento le trajo más lágrimas. ¿Para qué presentir algo que le haría llorar? ¡Y decían que los seres humanos eran seres privilegiados!_

_-Todo tiene que terminar. Todo. –susurró él, Luna le escuchó con los ojos cerrados y sus labios rozando sus cejas. –Todo. Yo lo terminaré, lo terminaré mañana… no hay mayor privilegio que morir por las manos de la persona que amas, ¿lo entiendes, verdad? _

_Y Luna sonrió, sí, el juego estaba llegando a su fin, pero, lo sentía tanto, ella no era fuerte, era débil, y los débiles perdían fácil, y los perdedores siempre obtienen su castigo…. _

_En este caso, ella tendría que seguir vagando y vagando por ese mundo de martirio y pecado…. _

"_Pecadora" –le llamaba su conciencia, y ella lo aceptaba, lo aceptaba todo con una sonrisa, todo era cierto, todo era verdad, ella lo sabía, Luna lo entendía. _

_-Sí. –respondió ella en un murmullo. –Lo entiendo, lo entiendo todo. _

_No le pediría que no la abandonara, ni que se quedara con ella, ni que la cubriera de besos y de mentiras, no, ella entendía, ella comprendía, no era egoísta. _

_-¿Luna? No te abandonaré por siempre. ¿Recuerdas lo que dijiste? –dijo rodeándola con ambos brazos y besando su coronilla, luego ambas mejillas y luego otro roce con sus labios. Uno de esos que solo ellos comprendían. –"¿A dónde queramos?" pues bien, escúchame... no sé si exista un cielo, o un infierno… pero sé que existe un lugar a dónde van todos los muertos. Nos parecemos tanto que estoy seguro que nos volveremos a encontrar… y si me equivoco, si de verdad no existe nada… te prometo que reencarnaré y reencarnaré hasta encontrarte… pero mientras tanto… tienes que vivir, no te sientas sola… ni abandonada… ni innecesaria… -apretó su mano fuertemente. –Quiero que vivas. Y algún día… -entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos y pegó su frente con la de ella. –Algún día nos volveremos a ver. _

_Luna asintió y le dedicó una sonrisa. _

_Después de pensarlo un momento con un leve atisbo de duda, le dio un beso que Tamaki respondió sin remordimiento. _

_-Te quiero. _

_-Lo sé. –le respondió sonriente. –Yo también te quiero. _

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK _

¿Por qué no le había detenido? ¿Por qué no se había…?

Más lágrimas, más sollozos…

Más agonía.

* * *

Eriol sudó frío al no hallar pulso en la muñeca del rubio. Echando una mirada a Tomoyo quien temblaba incontrolablemente unos treinta centímetros más allá, desesperadamente, desenterró la espada y se llevó los dos dedos para checar… eh… buscar el pulso del cuello.

Pero… nada. ¡Se supone que allí estaba la arteria principal!

Tenía que haber una forma… tenía que haberla…

_Piensa, Eriol piensa… recuerda los libros… ¡Recuerda los malditos libros! _

Pero su cerebro se estaba empezando a desconectar, cerró sus ojos. Los sollozos de Tomoyo solo aumentaron más su frustración y desesperación. Sus manos se hicieron puños y bajó la vista al abrir los ojos.

La piel del príncipe rubio se estaba volviendo cada vez más pálida y sus labios casi azules. Estaba frío como el diamante y… muy dentro de él sabía que ya no había salvación. Se quitó la capa y cubrió el cadáver, no era que le importará mucho el tipo, pero sabía que para Tomoyo él había sido muy importante. Y también para Luna.

Y le gustara o no, le debía muchas cosas.

En silencio se acercó a Tomoyo y le abrazó. Tomoyo se resistió, ¡Tamaki, cuyo amor que le profesaba… que le había profesado había sido sincero estaba… estaba…! Y ella…

¡Odiaba pensar en pasado! ¡Tamaki tenía que estar vivo!

Desesperadamente se soltó de los brazos de Eriol, quien le observó en silencio. No le importó empaparse de lluvia, ni tampoco que se estaba desgarrando la garganta con sus gritos y sollozos, no le importó nada…

Su mirada estaba borrosa, pero pudo ver la sonrisa con la que había muerto el rubio, recorrió su rostro con sus dedos, su piel estaba fría. Demasiado fría. Al cabo de un rato, se rindió. Sollozó y gritó aún más aferrada a ese cuerpo, ignorando la voz de su conciencia quien le decía que su alma ya no estaba, que le había abandonado… que ella había….

Recordó las últimas palabras que le había dicho, _"Yo soy lo único que te impide alcanzar la felicidad, pero todo esto terminará ahora. Te amo…sé feliz y…lo siento" _y aquello le trajo más lágrimas, ya no sabía lo que hacía, estaba llorando sí, y no le importaba que Eriol la viera llorar.

Era su culpa, ¡Era su culpa! ¡Si no lo hubiera conocido! ¡Si no se hubiera enamorado de él…! ¡Tamaki no… Tamaki no…!

-Lo siento… -se escuchó a sí misma murmurar vagamente en una voz ronca y rota que, aunque sabía que era suya, no podía reconocerla. –Lo siento tanto… lo siento, lo siento, lo siento….

-Tomoyo no es tu culpa… -le murmuró Eriol al oído abrazándola por detrás.

Pero, ¿Qué sabía él?

-Tomoyo…

-¡No lo entiendes! -¿era su voz? -¡Nunca entiendes nada! ¡No sabías… tú no lo conocías…! –sollozó. –Yo lo mate… yo fui… yo…. yo…

-¡Se equivoca! Tomoyo-sama por favor no se culpe –dijo una temblorosa Luna tomando su mano al tiempo en que caía de rodillas. -¡Tamaki-sama jamás le culparía de nada! ¡Esto lo decidió él! ¡Lo hizo por usted! Si alguien tuvo la culpa de algo ¡fui yo! yo lo sabía y no le detuve… ¡usted tiene que ser feliz por él! O si no… si no yo jamás se lo perdonaré… ¡ni me perdonaré a mi misma por dejarlo ir!

Tomoyo vio a la chica a través de su velo borroso de lágrimas y lloró con ella. No era justo…

¡Ella era su prometida! O en todo caso ¡lo había sido! Y esa chica… esta chica…

¡Simplemente y egoístamente no era justo!

-Tamaki…Tamaki-sama… -dijo entre sollozos acariciando sus cabellos rubios. -¡Tamaki-sama le amaba! Así que usted… usted tiene que ser feliz… -y su voz se cortó. Le faltó aire, le faltó todo. El gran vacío en su pecho era demasiado grande como para pensar en necesidades meramente físicas, superficiales. Lloró y lloró como nunca había llorado y Eriol las miró sin saber qué hacer.

Bajó la vista apretando sus puños, se sentía tan inútil….

No podía hacer nada, no era capaz de intervenir.

Mejor dicho, sabía y entendía que _no podía _intervenir. Lentamente se puso de pie, retrocedió dos, tres, cuatro pasos. Jamás lo admitiría ni a sí mismo ni a nadie y muy lentamente de él sabía que semejantes sentimientos en aquel momento eran inadecuados, ofensivos, pero se sentía celoso.

Luna, su adorada Luna, la misma que le había jurado amor todos los días desde su compromiso, e incluso antes de este, lloraba como si su vida dependiese de ello, aferrada a la mano inerte del chico rubio, y Tomoyo…

El llanto que le dedicaba Tomoyo a Tamaki de Lincourt fue lo que le dolió. Se llevó la mano al pecho, sentía una repentina opresión en el que no le dejaba pensar con mucha claridad, se quitó las gafas y se las guardó en el bolsillo del pantalón para después mirar el cielo, la lluvia seguía cayendo, lenta, e imperturbablemente.

A Eriol le gustaba la lluvia, le gustaba como el aire se llenaba de aire fresco y limpio y como las gotas de agua se llevaba toda la sangre de la guerra y como parecía traer consigo las flores, pues después de los días lluviosos, los jardines siempre se llenaban de flores, de vida…. Pero en aquel momento, la odiaba. Odiaba pensar que alguien allá arriba se estaba riendo de él y le mandaba las lágrimas que había provocado su risa. Odiaba pensar que Tamaki de Lincourt, el tipo rubio de ojos azules, podía haber tenido más importancia que él para Tomoyo.

Odiaba sentirse celoso y odiaba ser tan orgullo como para no admitirlo. Odiaba pensar que Syaoran tenía razón, que sí, se había enamorado, que sí, el amor si existía, y sí, lo aceptaba, él no siempre sería el perfecto, manipulador, sabelotodo y único príncipe azul de cualquier princesa. Sí, lo aceptaba, él había perdido.

Estaba seguro que si Syaoran lo hubiera visto, se hubiera reído.

Sonrió amargamente y fijó su mirada en la cara llorosa de Tomoyo.

-Lo siento… -murmuró. –Todo esto no hubiera pasado de no haberme… conocido.

* * *

**NOTAS DE AUTORA**

**¡Waaaa! ¡Lo maté! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡AAAAHHHH Se supone que NO debía de pasar eso! ¡AHHH! ¡Ah! ¡Se supone que no debía de pasar eso! ¡¿Qué es lo que me poseyó para que escribiera algo así? ¡Ahhh! **

**Ok, lo siento, ya pasó. ¡Siento mucho actualizar hasta ahora! Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento… **

**Ah, sí, por cierto, ya lo he dicho millones de veces, pero no tengo NADA contra Sakura, ¿ok? Solo para dejarlo claro... ya sé que parece que sí, pero tuvo una buena razón y para saberla tienen que seguir leyendo, ¿ok? ^ o~**

**Agradezco muchísimo a quienes han leído el fic hasta ahora y un agradecimiento especial a los que dejan review ^^ **

**Arigatou, **

**Emiko-chan **

**¿Reviews?**


	11. Hipócrita

**Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura le pertenece a CLAMP.**

**La historia si es mía, por favor NO LA COPIEN. **

**Por amor**

**Emiko hime-sama**

-Tenemos que regresar al castillo-dijo Eriol después de un largo silencio.

Ninguna respondió.

Tomoyo tenía la mirada perdida en el infinito, y su mente recorría miles y miles de recuerdos que le estrujaban cada vez más el corazón y le traían más lágrimas.

Luna, en cambio, estaba totalmente desconectada, bloqueada. Tenía la frente apoyada en sus rodillas, sus brazos abrazando su cabeza, tapando sus oídos. No podía dejar de pensar en cómo había cambiado su vida en los últimos cuatro días…

Después de la muerte de Tamaki, Eriol le había escrito una breve carta codificada a su mejor amigo, Syaoran Li, quien había llegado solo un día después del envío de la carta junto con dos carruajes y un ataúd.

El ataúd había sido bonito, en verdad, de madera fina, oscura, y las flores que habían lanzado también habían sido bonitas. En general, el funeral de Tamaki de Lincourt había sido muy bien decorado, y las personas que habían asistido también se habían puesto sus mejores prendas de luto.

Cuando Lydia de Lincourt se enteró de la muerte de su hijo, se puso a llorar como alma en pena en brazos de su esposo, quien, si bien no lloraba, estaba terriblemente apenado por la muerte de su único hijo.

Jamás olvidaría los sollozos de la madre desconsolada quien le había tomado las manos y le había dicho "Gracias por estar aquí" con la voz temblando de tristeza pero haciendo todo lo posible por sonar optimista pero más que nada, agradecida.

Jamás olvidaría la reverencia que le habían hecho los padres de Tamaki ni tampoco olvidaría la cantidad de lágrimas que se habían derramado por él no sólo sus padres, o las personas presentes… si no también ella misma.

Aunque claro, jamás olvidaría el frío vacío que sentía en el pecho y, que incluso en estos momentos, no había desaparecido.

-Tomoyo, Luna tenemos que…

-Yo me quedaré un poco más aquí, Eriol. –se apresuró a aclarar rápidamente con una de sus falsas sonrisa de ángel.

-Mira el cielo, Luna… es claro que esta por llover…y…

-Te prometo que si empieza a llover, entraré. –sonrió una vez más.

Y es que, de verdad quería estar sola.

Eriol se le quedó por un largo instante hasta que por fin decidió que no podría obligarla a hacer nada.

Giró ligeramente y le tendió la mano a Tomoyo quien no dejaba de ver la lápida de Tamaki con mirada pérdida.

Eriol no podría decir quién estaba peor: si Luna quien continuaba hablando, sonriendo hipócritamente con su sonrisita de ángel y con el rostro pálido y demacrado por grandes ojeras oscuras… o Tomoyo quien se negaba a hablar más que para pedirle, todos los días desde la muerte del príncipe francés que la llevarán al cementerio, donde se encontraban en ese momento.

El ambiente se había vuelto muy lúgubre… aunque no podía decir con exactitud que era por la muerte de Tamaki.

¿Por qué?

Porque estaba clarísimo que a Syaoran Li, le apenaba la muerte del francés, pero… ¿tanto para estar encerrado todo el día en su habitación sin salir, sin comer más que unas migajas de pan como méndigo? No, Syaoran Li no era así.

Tendría que preguntarle qué le pasaba un día de estos, pero ahora primero estaba…

Tomoyo.

Tomoyo quien no dejaba de ver la lápida fijamente con mirada pérdida. Tomoyo que tenía la voz ronca y rasgada por sus gritos, que tenía los ojos hinchados por el llanto y el rostro pálido por el ayuno y el frío.

Tomoyo… Tomoyo… simplemente Tomoyo. En ese momento y siempre.

Luna miró de reojo a Tomoyo quien no había estirado su mano para coger la de Eriol y, sin pensarlo si quiera, con los labios apretados se volteó para mirar a Eriol.

Lanzó un largo suspiro al notar que la paciencia de Eriol se estaba volviendo cada vez más y más hipócrita.

-¿Por qué no dejas a la princesa Tomoyo aquí también… Eriol? –se aclaró la garganta, su nombre la sabía _tan _amargo y _tan _hipócrita además de extraño… tal vez estaba demasiado acostumbrada a mostrarle amabilidad, y su voz débil ronca… solamente a Tamaki. Sí, eso debía de ser, había olvidado como solía hablarle a Eriol. -Regresaremos juntas en cuanto empiece a llover, no te preocupes.

Eriol se le quedó viendo extrañado. ¿Desde cuándo eran tan buenas amigas?

Abrió los labios una y otra vez tratando de preguntar por qué o algo parecido, pero no pudo decir nada. La mirada pérdida de Tomoyo y la fría de Luna fueron suficientes para que asintiera y aceptara la propuesta que tan… amablemente le había propuesto Luna.

Se metió las manos a los bolsillos y se dio media vuelta, parecía que, después de todo, le haría el interrogatorio a su amigo antes de lo esperado.

Y eso es precisamente lo que hizo.

No se molestó en tocar la puerta de su amigo, no era necesario. Sabía que si la tocaba Syaoran le negaría la entrada.

Se dio media vuelta después de cerrar la puerta solo para encontrarse a su amigo acostado en su cama mirando fijamente el techo con el ceño fruncido.

-La gente normal, toca la puerta…Eriol. –dijo soltando un largo suspiro al tiempo en que se incorporaba. Se llevó una mano a sus cabellos y la dejó allí por unos momentos para después dejarla caer con otro suspiro.

-Te ves cansado.

-¿Crees que es fácil crear paz en un país que…?

-No, no insinuó eso. –le interrumpió. –Pero no es eso lo que te está molestando.

-¿Y tú quién eres para saberlo? –le espetó bruscamente.

-Sabes que tengo razón. –dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Tienes razón, pero no te diré nada, no te incumbe.

-Creí que éramos amigos.

-Somos amigos. –corrigió Syaoran cansinamente. –Pero esto… no se trata de eso. Tengo que poner en orden mis pensamientos antes de hablar o… o todo terminará en un desastre. Lo arruinaría todo si hablo ahora.

-¿Tan grave es?

-Es confuso.

-¿No hay nada en que pueda ayudar?

Syaoran desvió la vista haciendo que Eriol frunciera aún más el ceño.

Era tan extraño que Syaoran desviara la vista….

-Deberías hablar más, Syaoran. Desde que te conocí has sido así, ¿nunca has pensado en… relajarte un poco? ¿Expresarte? Tú sabes… ser más… ¿extrovertido? ¿Abierto? Por primera vez en tu vida, olvídate de tu orgullo, ¿quieres? ¿Es tan difícil para ti hacer eso?

-Es fácil hablar cuando eres un príncipe y nunca has tenido dificultades, ¿no? –murmuró, no obstante, Eriol lo escuchó.

-Tú solías ser un príncipe también. Sabes que eso de "los príncipes tienen una vida relajada, sana y sin dificultades" es mentira. Es tan solo un estereotipo de la gente.

-Pero yo ya no lo soy. –murmuró quedamente sin mirarlo, con el rencor escupiéndole por los poros.

Eriol suspiró.

Hubo un largo silencio en el que ninguno dijo nada.

-¿Cómo está Sakura? –preguntó por fin para cambiar de tema y deshacerse del ambiente tenso que se estaba formando. No obstante, en lugar de eso, se tensó aún más, si es que era posible.

Vio, extrañado, como su amigo apretaba los puños, una reacción muy diferente a la de unos años atrás, cuando, tan pronto como alguien mencionara "Sakura" incluso cuando no fuera refiriéndose a la misma Sakura y lo hiciera con intenciones de alabar una flor de cerezo, los labios de su amigo se ensanchaban en una sonrisa, sus músculos, no importara cuál fuese la situación, se relajaban y todo el ambiente parecía llenarse de paz y tranquilidad.

-¿Syaoran? –preguntó cautelosamente, después de todo, Syaoran no tenía muy buen temperamento. -¿Pasó algo con… Sakura?

Su amigo pareció tensarse. Se dio la vuelta y alzo ligeramente la barbilla.

_Nota mental: dejar de pronunciar su nombre. _

No respondió.

-Hey….

-Nada. –dijo, interrumpiéndole, quería estar solo, no necesitaba a nadie en ese momento, quería pensar, aclarar sus ideas… pensar si… si aún la amaba. –Nada importante. –escupió las palabras como si en realidad no le importara. Sin embargo, Eriol sabía mejor que nadie lo orgulloso que era su amigo.

-Sabes que no me lo creo.

-Si eres racional lo vas a…

Pero no pudo continuar ya que en ese momento tocaron la puerta.

Syaoran, como quería deshacerse de su amigo, se puso de pie de un saldo y abrió la puerta rápidamente.

Sinceramente, hubiera preferido no haberlo hecho.

Apretó los dientes.

-¿Qué quieres? –preguntó hoscamente. Sakura bajo la vista y se mordió el labio, nerviosa. No estaba acostumbrada a escuchar a Syaoran hablarle de esa forma.

-Yo solo quería decirte que… bueno… dicen que… la cena esta lista.

-Pudo haber venido una sirvienta no tenías que venir tú. –le dijo entre dientes. Sakura solo apretó la tela de su vestido rosado fuertemente.

Sintió su vista nublarse, y los labios temblar de imponencia.

-Quería verte. –lo susurró bajito, como cuando un amante le murmura a otro al oído cuando demuestran su amor y se unen haciéndose uno solo. Lo susurró bajito, como cuando quería calmar el mal temperamento y el estrés de Syaoran.

Lo susurró bajito, como cuando ellos estaban juntos, felices, y la vida de una creatura no estaba dentro del vientre de la chica.

Una creatura que no era del hombre que amaba.

No obstante, aunque lo susurró así de bajito, en ese tono que le hizo recordar miles de cosas felices y que ahora le dejaba un sabor amargo en la boca, Syaoran la escuchó. La pudo oír claramente como cuando un cristal se rompe en una iglesia; ésta descripción era más que acertada porque no solo lo escuchó tan claro como cuando el cristal se destroza en miles de pedazos y caen al suelo rompiéndose a su vez en más, sino también el eco. El tortuoso eco que no podía dejarlo en paz, el eco que no le permitía sacudir y ahuyentar sus recuerdos.

La escuchó y no pudo evitar cerrar los puños fuertemente, en un vano intento de reprimirse.

No quería abrazarla, no quería tocarla. Ahora su contacto le quemaba, pero no precisamente cuando estaban en su etapa de enamorados. No eran corrientes eléctricas, si no verdaderos truenos.

Truenos, que al tocarlos, te mandaban corrientes eléctricas tan fuertes que te hacían desear la muerte antes de ser asesinados por ellos.

Eriol, por su parte, miró extrañado el comportamiento de ambos. No había podido escuchar el "quería verte" tan privado de la chica, pero sí la voz rota, temblorosa y ronca con la que había anunciado la cena y la hostilidad en la voz de su amigo.

Y eso era extraño, porque él había visto con sus propios ojos como Syaoran juraba y re-juraba que prefería desafiar a Dios, al Diablo y a cualquier ser que se declarara Todopoderoso antes de hablarle –e incluso tratar -de esa forma a Sakura.

Desde donde estaba Eriol no podía ver a Sakura pero estaba seguro (aunque no conociera a Sakura tan bien) que ésta tenía una cara profundamente triste y desdichada.

¿Qué había pasado entre ellos que hacía que su amigo pasara de gruñón a hostil? Además, dejando de lado que fuera gruñón, con Sakura, Syaoran parecía… o bueno, solía parecer una persona completamente diferente a la que parecía ahora.

-No tienes nada que hacer aquí… -su frase quedó flotando en el aire, sus labios quedaron separados ligeramente, no pudo pronunciar su nombre. Aunque… no era que lo había intentado, el nudo en su garganta lo dejaba más que claro.

-Syaoran, -retrocedió un poco al sonido de su nombre. ¡Su nombre seguía sonando tan especial en sus labios! Nadie tenía la habilidad de torcer la lengua de esa forma para pronunciar "Syaoran" y que sonara tan endemoniadamente dulce y amable –por favor… -imploró.

_Por amor, y por más egoísta e hipócrita que suene, esta vez no por ti, sino por la creatura que tengo en mi vientre, voy a ponerme de rodillas, pegar mí frente al suelo y hacer cuantas reverencias quieras para que lo aceptes. Te besaré los pies, las manos, me haré tu esclava, sirvienta y objeto de burlas, pero esta creatura que tengo dentro de mí, fruto de un error y un pecado contra ti y contra Dios, no tiene la culpa de nada. ¿Quién soy yo para privarle los colores del mundo? ¿Quién soy yo para privarle su primer respiro? Yo lo siento moverse, Syaoran, yo siento a mi hijo moverse… e incluso ahora, aunque no sé de qué sexo es, cómo es, qué nombre le pondré, a quién se parece o algo parecido, yo lo conozco y sé que quiere vivir. Yo lo amo, incluso ahora, incluso sin conocerlo y conociéndole todo. Lo amo ahora, incluso cuando no lo he acariciado ni una vez su mejilla ni tampoco le he abrazado y acurrucado en mis brazos. Syaoran, déjame decirte un secreto: el amor que yo siento ahora por este niño es muy diferente al que siento por ti, pero es amor… ¿Podrías aceptarlo, por favor? _

-¿Cómo quieres que…? –rió ligeramente incapaz de poder contenerse. Miró hacia el techo, ¿estaba tratando de contener lágrimas? El pensamiento le rompió el corazón a Sakura… sin embargo tenía que ser fuerte, no por ella, si no por su hijo.

Sakura, quien no había visto a Eriol y creía que estaban solos, no se preocupó en mantener el volumen de su voz.

-Syaoran… es mi hijo. –lágrimas empezaron a bajar por sus mejillas, a temblar. Siempre había odiado el ser tan sensible, pero en ese momento lo odió más que nunca porque ahora estaba sola y ya no tenía a nadie que la consolase, ahora, lo más que podía causar en la gente era lástima.

Y lástima era algo que, al ser esposa de alguien como Syaoran, le apenaba.

No, a ella le importaba poco si la gente decidía tírale migajas de pan al suelo con las barbillas alzadas para que se las comiera… o al menos eso pensaba antes de conocer a Syaoran.

Pero entonces le conoció y empezó a querer y desear proteger el orgullo de su esposo.

-Es mi hijo, Syaoran… y yo aún te amo. Eres… tú y esta creatura son lo único que me queda.

La mente de Eriol quedó helada al escuchar estas palabras. Sudó frío. Fue atando cabos, cabos y más cabos hasta llegar a una solución que le hizo acercarse rápidamente a donde estaba la pareja. Una vez allí, pudo confirmar sus sospechas: Sakura estaba embarazada, y por la cara de Syaoran y la de la misma Sakura….

Dudaba que las cosas estuvieran bien.

_Estaba decidido, era la persona más idiota de la Tierra. _

De todas las personas que pudo haber enamorado, de todas las personas de quien _ella _se pudo de haber enamorado…

Ella tenía que elegir mal.

Miró la lápida que tenía en frente casi con rencor, es decir, solo estaba allí postrada, sin decir nada, como si le importara un comino que la persona que estaba enterrado bajo ella estuviese… estuviese… bueno, enterrado.

También miró con algo de rencor a la chica que tenía a un lado suyo, a la que hace unos meses antes Eriol la había presentado como su prometida. Ella era la chica a quien Tamaki había acudido… no, más bien, Luna era la chica quien más le había dado apoyo en los momentos que más le necesitaba Tamaki, ofreciéndose, no siendo solicitada por Tamaki.

Y esto último le hacía sentir más culpable, es decir…

Lanzó un largo suspiro, su mirada se nubló.

Tomoyo sabía que Tamaki estaba enamorado de ella; Tomoyo sabía que las heridas de una persona enamorada solo podían ser curadas por la persona quien las había provocado. ¡Dios, ella no era hipócrita, pero habría dado todo por serlo en ese momento!

Miró una vez la lápida, que le devolvía la mirada con burla. La golpeó fuertemente al tiempo en que dejaba sus lágrimas correr.

Luna la dejó, no hizo nada, no tenía fuerza. Tal vez, antes, al ver –como ahora –la sangre correr por la mano de alguien, se hubiera quitado inmediatamente un listón, un pañuelo o lo que sea que tuviera a la mano y actuaría de ángel para parar su hemorragia, preocupada y preguntándole con una voz ligeramente dulce pero sin llegar a ser empalagosa, suavizando sus rasgos aunque estuviera teniendo el peor día de su vida y por dentro se sintiese morir, "¿Se encuentra usted bien?"

Pero hoy… y tal vez por un tiempo (y no pensaba que fuera precisamente corto), no.

No podía.

Sería deshonrar el recuerdo de Tamaki y traicionarse a sí misma.

Ahora mismo, le parecía imposible el hecho de pararse, no podía entender como lo había hecho tan bien hasta ahora.

Se sentía mareada, tal vez por mirar tanto las nubes que se revolvían anunciando una tormenta.

La lluvia no tardo en caer.

La realidad cayó como un duro golpe sobre ella.

Y sin embargo no pudo mover ni un dedo, ni para animar a Tomoyo ni para animarse a sí misma.

Tamaki había sido…

Era…

¡Es decir… ella…!

¿Por qué se había enamorado una persona como él de Tomoyo?

Si Luna y Tamaki se hubieran conocido antes, muy seguramente hubieran terminado juntos.

Se llevó una mano a los labios, recordó sus roses, sus "casi-besos", con un dedo recorrió su mejilla donde le había dado millones de besos, se llevó la palma completa a la frente y se acarició el cabello levemente, delicadamente, como solía hacerlo él. No puedo evitar darse cuenta, que, aunque era la misma caricia, la mano de Tamaki nunca temblaba. Ni tampoco dudaba.

Parpadeó levemente para librarse de las lágrimas que no le dejaban ver bien, y que sólo contribuían a marearla más.

Sin embargo, fue en vano. Las lágrimas eran iguales a las gotas de lluvia, hiciese lo que hiciese –tomando en cuenta de que en ese momento moverse era difícil, y le era imposible pensar bien o si quiera ocurrírsele una idea como buscar un refugio o cubrirse con los brazos –éstas seguirían cayendo, cegándola, casi protegiéndola como un velo de la realidad y manteniéndola a salvo en su cuento de hadas… pero creía que la estaban mimando demasiado. En ese momento quería sentir dolor, el duro golpe de la realidad, y no vacío, la indicación de que algo no estaba bien, algo faltaba… más sin embargo no sabía qué era.

Tanto amor de Dios la estaba matando. La ansiedad en su pecho crecía y no daba indicaciones de parar. Quería romper en sollozos como lo estaba siendo Tomoyo en ese momento, pero no pudo, no había fuerza, ni tampoco voluntad.

Tal vez era cierto, ella era un ángel y Dios la había mandado para dar salvación a todos, si, tal vez la lluvia era un regalo de Dios, era el velo de María que la protegía de la realidad y la mantenía encerrada en su torre de cuentos de hadas.

Luna quería pensar eso, que Dios no había abandonado Japón, Inglaterra, ni tampoco a el mundo en general. Que aún había bondad para este pedacito en el espacio, para esta creación de Dios.

No obstante, Luna no era egocentrista, vanidosa o arrogante, así que no pudo creer nada de lo que su ilusa mente le había formulado una vez más, para protegerla de la realidad.

¿Cuánta gente se habría ilusionado y lo habría creído?

Cómo quería ser una de esas personas…

Toda su vida, Luna había deseado ser un poquito más hipócrita.

Tomoyo golpeó la lápida, la golpeó fuerte, como si hacer eso pudiese tirarla y entonces Naoki pudiera resucitar.

La golpeó como si fuese una puerta, y ella una desesperada huérfana en busca de posada.

Y los golpes sonaban fuertes, pero bajos a comparación de sus gritos, de sus llantos. Su mirada estaba translucida por las lágrimas, muerta por la muerte de un alguien que, incluso después de su muerte, seguía teniendo influencia sobre ella.

Apretó los ojos porque no quería ver la sangre que se estaba escurriendo por sus manos y brazos, no quería recordar como la sangre de Tamaki se había resbalado por toda la espada hasta llegar a sus manos.

No quería recordar cómo le había quitado la vida a alguien como Tamaki...

…Incluso aunque fuese involuntariamente.

Y entonces Luna reaccionó, dejó de pensar, encontró la fuerza necesaria para taparse los oídos. No quería escucharla.

No a Tomoyo, no a la persona que lo había matado –dejando de lado lo física –si no que lentamente, tal vez sin quererlo y sin desearlo pues ella sabía que Tomoyo no era ninguna sádica -psicológicamente.

Ella sabía que Tamaki se lo había buscado, pero no pudo soportarlo.

¿Cómo se atrevía a llorar cuando ella había provocado todo esto?

-No… ¡No! ¡deja de ser tan hipócrita! –gritó. No se preocupó por lo honoríficos, ni tampoco de los modales, echó toda la educación que le habían dado por la borda, no quería pensar antes de actuar, no quería, no quería… ¡no quería escuchar! -¡Cállate, Tamaki te amaba! –golpeó la tierra con su puño dañándose su delicada mano. No le importaba dar a conocer a la estúpida hipócrita que estaba en frente los encuentros a escondidas que con tanto recelo y egoísmo habían guardado ella y Tamaki.

Ya nada importaba.

-¡Ya lo sé, ya lo sé! –Tomoyo sonaba desesperada, sincera, agonizante.

-¡NO, no lo entiendes! –escupió las palabras, gritaba, las lágrimas caían por las mejillas, la garganta le ardía por el llanto de los días tortuosos que habían pasado. -¡Él muy idiota murió por ti! ¡Murió para que fueras feliz y tú no estás siendo feliz! ¡Tú me robaste al hombre que amo y que iba a convertirse en mi esposo! ¡Tú me robaste al único hombre que estaba dispuesto a ser mi salvación! ¡Tú me robaste mi deseo de vivir! ¡Tú me robaste mi maldita felicidad, Daidouji! –golpeó una vez más la tierra.

Sus cabellos estaban desordenados, tal vez parecía una loca, pero… ¿A quién le importaba? La única persona para la que se quería ver bien no la amaba y para la otra persona que le daría cumplidos y le acariciaría el cabello con cariño y le diría "te ves hermosa" estaba enterrado bajo kilómetros y kilómetros en la profunda y estúpida tierra que, aunque la golpeaba, no parecía tener el valor ni tampoco el respeto de responderle si quiera.

Dios, estaba empezando a pensar que la tierra tenía vida y podía responderle… se estaba volviendo realmente loca.

-Yo no…

Tomoyo parpadeó desconcertada.

¿Esta era la chica que la mayoría de la gente consideraba un ángel?

-Y-yo… -¿era verdad lo que decía? ¿Le había arruinado la vida? Si le había arruinado la vida y había provocado que una persona tan optimista y alegre y nada masoquista como Luna, se pusiera a gritar e insultarla indirectamente… ¿también le había provocado el deseo de morir a Tamaki?

-Yo no quise… m-matarlo ni… ni… -temblaba, demasiado, pero quería continuar. Quería aclarar las cosas, justificarse al menos. –No quise arruinarte la vida….

-¡Pues ya lo has hecho! El no regresará a la vida y yo… no seré… feliz… nunca más…. –su frase se perdió en el aire, ya no podía. Sería sincera consigo mismo, eso de ser la insultante chica de barrio no le quedaba, quería seguir siendo la pequeña chica ejemplar, el ángel salvador. Rompió a llorar por fin. No quería desquitarse con alguien que no tenía la culpa de su desdicha, de que la vida fuera tan cruel. Aún si odiaba a esa persona.

-No quise hacerlo…

-Yo tampoco…

-¿Eh?

-Yo tampoco quise dejarlo ir… yo tampoco quería hacerlo… -negó con la cabeza, su mirada perdida, sus manos en los oídos, las lágrimas en las mejillas, la viva imagen de una loca que estaba siendo consumida por la sanidad, por los dolorosos recuerdos insanos. Un ángel caído.

-Tú… tú lo sabías…. –la suave realización cayéndole como un balde de agua fría a la joven princesa japonesa. Quiso golpear a Luna, ¿ella lo sabía y no había hecho nada por detenerlo?

-Él lo quería… él deseaba la muerte… yo no podía negarle nada… ¡nada! ¡No podía hacer nada!

-¡Tú pudiste haberlo detenido! ¡Tú pudiste haber…!

-Tú no comprendías… no conocías a Tamaki como yo lo hacía.

-Yo lo conocía más que tú, yo lo conocía mil veces más que tú. -el rencor, el egoísmo en el pecho de Tomoyo fue creciendo y no pudo evitar esconderlo ni tampoco escupirlo en sus palabras. Ni tampoco se dio el lujo de arrepentirse, ni de morderse el labio con nerviosismo, ahora odiaba a la tipa hipócrita que actuaba de ángel que tenía enfrente.

Ahora las acciones empezaban a encajar, las lágrimas de Luna, la ansiedad de Tamaki, todo empezaba a tener sentido y no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que ella era la que no se había dado cuenta (ni tampoco preocupado) de nada. Ella era la que había sido egoísta y egocentrista, la que solo pensó en sí misma, en el de Eriol, en su dolor y en el de ambos.

En su propio mundo, en lo único que le importaba.

Sus brazos cayeron a sus costados ante la fría realización.

-Mentirosa. –Luna sabía decir verdades, era mala mintiendo, por lo que al instante, Tomoyo supo que era cierto.

Bajó la vista.

Las ganas de llorar desaparecieron casi instantáneamente.

De repente, todo parecía estúpido.

-Mi única misión en su mundo era cumplirse sus deseos, sanar sus heridas. Yo hice lo que pude. Tú fuiste la que lo provocó. –dijo parándose no sin antes tambalearse un poco. –Tú le arruinaste la vida, ¡tú le arruinaste la vida así que no trates de hacerte la victima!

Tomoyo enmudeció, apretó los labios.

Un rato más, y Luna se dio cuenta de sus errores, de las faltas que había cometido, de las palabras tan impropias de ellas.

Suavizó sus rasgos.

-Lo siento… no quería pero yo… no sé que… me pasa… -bajó la vista, en realidad no lo sabía, ni siquiera encontraba la forma de disculparse.

Tomoyo simplemente se puso de pie en silencio y caminó hacía el castillo de forma silenciosa, temblorosa, indignada por las palabras –verdaderas –de la rubia.

-Está bien. –murmuró mientras recorrían los pasillos. –Tamaki te hubiera perdonado. –esto último lo dijo más bajito, tan bajito que dudaba que Luna la hubiese escuchado si no estuviese a un lado suyo.

-Era demasiado amable… -dijo dulcemente Luna con los ojos cristalizados. –Demasiado amable… -repitió.

-Sin duda. –Tomoyo no pudo evitar que las palabras le robaran una sonrisa, sí, Luna tenía razón, Tamaki era demasiado amable.

Ambas chicas, mojadas y empapadas de pies a cabeza por agua de lluvia, despeinadas, y sucias por la tierra que habían golpeado, se echaron a reír amargamente….

Todo estaba bien hasta que escucharon las siete palabras que le cambiarían la vida a más de una persona…

-Syaoran, el hijo de Sakura es mío.

Syaoran enmudeció mientras miraba fijamente a su amigo.

Si esto era una broma, quería saberlo ahora.

**NOTAS DE AUTORA: **

**Oh, sí gente, lo he hecho. He actualizado (sí, en serio, soy yop, Emiko hime-sama, ¡de verdad! Que milagrooooo nooo? heheU)… y he embarazado a Sakura de Eriol. ¿Reviews? **

**Ahora sí, mi acostumbrado discurso: Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, ¡lo siento muchísimo gente! *Emi se arrodilla en el suelo mientras hace reverencias con largos ríos de lágrimas corriéndole por las mejillas T-T* ¡Prometo actualizar MÁS rápido la próxima vez! En serio, esta vez lo cumpliré, palabra de otaku. **

**Si hay alguien que llegó hasta aquí… me sigue leyendo y no me odia… MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS! Y ¡MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS, LAS ALERTAS Y LOS FAVORITOS! ¿Se los he dicho antes? Me da una pena horrible saber que hay gente alla afuera que me deja reviews a pesar de que tardo más de 3, 4… meses en actualizar… ¡lectores, me van a hacer llorar un día de estos! **

**¿Sería mucho pedir un review? Aww… vamos, ¡prometo recompensarles la espera! **

**Arigatou! **

**Emiko. **


	12. Voces

**Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura, NO ME PERTENECE, le pertenece a CLAMP.**

**La historia SI ME PERTENECE, así que NO-COPIAR. **

**Por amor **

**Emiko hime-sama**

-¡¿Qué? –sintió que de repente, se quedaba sin aire, las palabras sonaban lejanas, extrañas, imposibles.

-El hijo que carga tu esposa es mío. –explicó.

-¿Cómo…?

-Pareces retrasado diciendo esto tantas veces, Syaoran. –exhaló un largo suspiro y apretó los puños fuertemente.

-¿Y qué diablos quieres que diga? –murmuró, su voz subió tres octavas más arriba, se sentía mareado, retrocedió dos pasos. –Me acabas de decir que el hijo de Sakura no solo no es mío sino que…

-Eso ya lo sabías tú, ¿no? –dijo sonriendo amargamente.

-¡Me estás diciendo que me engañaste con mi esposa!

-Sí, y estoy dispuesto a tomar responsabilidad-

-¿Responsabilidad? ¡¿Responsabilidad de qué?

-Cuando el niño nazca me haré cargo de él y…

-¡No me lo arrebatarás! –gritó una llorosa y temblorosa Sakura que hasta ahora se había quedado callada. -¡Es mi hijo!

-Es mi hijo también. –dijo amargamente Eriol inclinándose y tendiéndole una mano. Sakura bajó la vista.

_Por amor renunciaré a todo lo que amo y a lo que creo que seguiré amando en el futuro, renunciaré lo que llamo mi felicidad y tomaré responsabilidad por los errores que cometí, consecuencias de mi irresponsabilidad, inmadurez, y también, aunque me cueste admitirlo, mi soledad. Jamás me imagine siendo padre, e incluso admito que jamás pensé que lo sería mientras cometía mi pecado… pero ahora que las cosas han acabado así, pienso ser responsable, pienso aceptar mis errores, pienso aceptar y cuidar al niño del que soy padre… y también regresarle aunque sea un poco a esta chica, que aunque fue ella mi compañera de pecado, sé que es santa y pura y que nunca jamás pensó en terminar en esta situación. También sé que esta chica, de nombre tan puro como lo es ella misma, ama a mi amigo, por lo que aunque sea para sacrificar mi felicidad, protegeré la de éstos. _

Sin mirar a nadie, con la vista fija en el piso, Sakura se levantó, se sacudió la falda con un mano, más por costumbre que por otra cosa, y se dejó caer en el sillón rojo que había en el centro de la habitación.

Pero Eriol sí tenía la vista fija en la realidad, y sí vio a la pasmada Tomoyo que estaba meramente pasando por el pasillo, a un lado de Luna.

No sabía que decirle.

-Dime que es mentira. –fue lo que escuchó de sus labios resecos.

_Dime que es mentira, que no me has traicionado, que sigues siendo mío…._

_Que aun me amas. _

-No lo es. –dijo con voz ronca, falsa, fingiendo tranquilidad, fingiendo serenidad. Porque si con una mentira podía proteger el mundo de su princesa, mentiría, pecaría. Y lo haría con una sonrisa en los labios si fuese necesario –El hijo de Sakura es mío. –murmuró. Cerró la puerta con llave.

Sakura, al escuchar a Tomoyo, no pudo evitar lanzar un ligero sollozo, lo que llamó la atención de Luna, quien se encontraba detrás de Tomoyo.

Paseó su vista de arriba abajo, contemplando el vientre ya resaltado de la joven esposa del amigo del que fue su prometido.

Empezó a temblar.

Ese no era el vientre de una embarazada prematura.

Eriol y Tomoyo solo llevaban 4 meses conociéndose.

Su compromiso llevaba solo 4 meses de haberse roto.

Ese vientre parecía de unos 6… ¿7 meses?

Eriol… la había estado… ¿engañando?

-S-Sakura-san… -dijo acercándose, sus manos temblaban, todo su cuerpo temblaba, tragó fuerte. Tomó con sus manos temblorosas las manos de Sakura y le preguntó con una sonrisa, como si nada pasara… -¿Cuántos… cuántos meses llevas?

Todos las voltearon a ver.

Sakura se le quedó viendo largamente, sin saber que decirle.

¿Para qué quería saber eso esta señorita? ¿Quién era? ¿Por qué sentía tanto miedo hacía esa sonrisa? ¿Por qué tan bien sentía calidez?

-S-Si-ete m-m-eses… ¿Quién… quien es usted?

¿Quién era ella? ¿Qué se le debía responder a esa pregunta?

-Me llamo Luna. Solía… solía ser la prometida de Eriol. –le dijo por fin, después de mucho pensar. Le soltó las manos y sin, despegar la vista del vientre, le preguntó una vez más. –¿Es cierto que este niño….?

Los ojos de Sakura se cristalizaron una vez más, y no pudo evitar que más lágrimas se derramaran.

Asintió con la cabeza repetidas veces como si se sintiera realmente culpable. A los ojos de Luna, todo en la chica era hipócrita, falso y la odiaba.

Luna se sintió, una vez más, mareada.

¿Por qué solo ella tenía que sufrir así?

Dio un paso atrás, otro hacía el lado izquierdo, uno al derecho y lo siguiente que sintió, fue el suelo.

No lo entendía.

¿Tan poco significaba para Eriol?

¿¡Tan poco había significado el compromiso para Eriol!

¿Cuántas veces y con cuántas personas le había engañado?

¿Por qué lo había hecho?

¿No había sido ella suficiente…? ¿Qué era lo que le faltaba?

¿Había sido mucho…?

¿Había sido demasiado molesta?

¿Le había faltado dedicación?

¿Cuándo había caído tan, tan, tan bajo?

Comenzó a llorar, no pudo evitarlo. Se llevó las manos al rostro, sintiendo lo frías que estaban por la lluvia, no le importó estar manchando la costosa alfombra roja que había en el suelo con sus lágrimas y con las gotas de lluvia, no le importó absolutamente nada y se sumergió en sus recuerdos.

¿Cuánta frialdad había soportado por parte de Eriol, convenciendo que, a pesar de todo, Eriol la quería, la respetaba?

¿Cuántas veces había sido humillada sin siquiera saberlo?

¿Por qué nunca se había dado cuenta?

¡¿Por qué Eriol ni siquiera había tenido el valor de romper el compromiso, siquiera?

Tamaki jamás le habría hecho esto.

Y si él estuviera aquí, él la hubiera consolando, abrazando, y le hubiera quitado al menos un poquito de humillación y dolor.

Pero él ya no estaba.

Ni jamás volvería.

No había más ángeles en el mundo, estaba sola.

Eriol no se volteó a mirarla, pero el eco de sus sollozos se quedó grabado a fuego en su mente… en lugar de eso, no dejó de mirar a Syaoran.

-¿Por qué lo… hiciste? –preguntó Tomoyo aclarándose la garganta. Syaoran no dijo nada, simplemente apretó los puños y miró fijamente a su media hermana quien, a pesar de lo mucho que estaba temblando, parecía aun mantener la compostura.

Eriol suspiró, se acomodó los anteojos y la volteó a ver.

Su corazón tembló. ¿Podía decirle…? ¿Podía lastimarla tanto…?

-Tomoyo yo… aun no te conocía. Tú no tienes ningún derecho de reclamarme nada…. -¿por qué su voz todavía sonaba ronca? ¿Por qué la trataba con tanto desprecio?

-¡Entonces déjame a mi reclamarte! –gritó Luna entre sollozos. –Eriol… ¿nunca signifique nada para ti? ¡Me engañaste, me mentiste y encima te apareces aquí…!

-Respeto es muy diferente a honradez. Yo nunca dije que te respetaría… simplemente, dije que mantendría el compromiso.

-Se supone que un matrimonio…

-No estábamos casados.

-¡Nos IBAMOS a CASAR!

-¿Por qué no te callas?

-Yo si tengo el derecho de….

-Mira, ya no vamos a casarnos. Jamás lo haremos, y jamás te ame.

-No puedes hablarme así…

-Sí, sí puedo, y acostúmbrate porque esta será la única forma en que me conocerás de ahora en adelante.

-Quiero una explicación. Me debes una, tienes la _obligación_ de darme una.

-Escucha…

-¿Por qué no dejas de ser egoísta y dejas de pensar en ti? Tu vida no es la única que se está arruinando. –murmuró Tomoyo, sin dejar de llorar. -¡Aquí el que menos está sufriendo eres tú!

-¿Me dices egoísta a mí? Aquí la persona más egoísta de todas eres tú.

-¿Qué insinúas?

-No te debo ninguna explicación. –dijo mirándola de reojo sin contestar la pregunta anterior, prefiriendo ignorarla.

-Tú no das explicaciones a nadie, ni siquiera a quienes se la merecen. –Dijo burlonamente Tomoyo haciendo todo lo posible por reprimir sus lágrimas -¿Cómo quieres que espere alguna explicación de una persona tan insensible como tú?

-¿Qué insinúas _tú _de mí?

-¿No soy clara? O eres retrasado o sordo, tú escoges.

-¡No tengo tiempo para hablar contigo!

-¡Nunca tienes tiempo!

-¿Y para qué quieres tiempo?

-¡Quiero hablar contigo!

-¡No tengo ese tiempo que darte Tomoyo!

-¡Tú te diste tiempo para embarazar a la esposa de tu mejor amigo!

-Escucha… -empezó, pero no pudo continuar pues en cuestión de segundos se encontró con un brazo presionando su garganta y su espalda pegada a la pared, víctima de su mejor amigo. -¡¿Qué demonios crees qué haces, Li? –dijo poniendo una mano en el brazo que le impedía respirar.

-Me importa poco si crees que merezco o no una explicación. Me la vas a dar… y me la vas a dar si no quieres que te rompa el cuello y, si tengo suerte, tu garganta.

Lo soltó en un gesto furioso y se le quedó viendo fríamente. Sakura se cubrió el rostro con las manos una vez más y no pudo hacer nada más que seguir llorando y Tomoyo se limitó a sentarse a lado de una Luna que ya estaba más tranquila y serena.

-Con tanta agresividad nunca llegarás a ningún lado… -dijo tomando grandes bocanadas de aire.

-Con _tanta agresividad _es como he llegado hasta aquí. Y si no tomas una decisión rápido no vivirás por mucho.

-Mira. –dijo poniéndose de pie, acomodándose las ropas y sacudiéndoselas al mismo tiempo. –Fue un error, no te pongas así.

Syaoran apretó los puños al tiempo que le daba una mirada aun más fría e insensible que antes.

-Estábamos ebrios. –dijo mirándolo por fin, dejando de lado sus ropas. –Y no, no trato de justificar nada; admito que lo que hice estuvo mal, pero _tú _tuviste parte de la culpa.

-¿Yo? ¿Qué tengo que ver yo en todo esto? –dijo parpadeando sin saber de lo que le estaba hablando.

-Tú, PRECISAMENTE TÚ, fuiste la persona que prefirió ir a invadir a otros países en lugar de disfrutar los tiempos de paz con su esposa.

-¿Y eso te da el derecho de hacer lo que quisieras? ¡Yo lo hice pensando en ella! ¡Yo invadí países, MATÉ gente para pasar más tiempo con ella! ¡YO MATÉ PARA DARLE EL MUNDO QUE SABÍA QUE ELLA DESEABA! –gritó.

-Sakura se sentía sola. –dijo entrecerrando los ojos, sin inmunizarse por las palabras de Syaoran. Sakura sollozó. –Se sentía sola porque en realidad TÚ la dejaste sola.

-¡Eso no le da derecho! ¡No te da a _ti _el derecho!

-Todo humano tiene derecho a querer ser feliz y a que le consuelen cuando no se siente… -dudó. -bien. –murmuró, sabía que estaba haciendo mal, que no estaba teniendo razón, no obstante, no había tiempo para pensar en eso. Iba a arreglar las cosas que había hecho, iba a tomar responsabilidad.

-¿Y tú estabas allí por pura coincidencia, no? –dijo sarcásticamente.

-Li, yo no soy un santo. Tú sabes que Sakura no es la primera persona a la que embarazo… ¿y crees que me ha importado? Yo no tengo moral, si eso es lo que esperas que sienta. –rió un poco. Apretó los puños. –No me voy a sentir más culpable solo porque esta vez la mujer a la que embaracé es la esposa de mi mejor amigo…

-Eres un…

-Cuidado con lo que dices, Li. He dicho que tomaré responsabilidad, no me hagas lamentarlo.

-Nadie te pidió responsabilidad.

-Ese niño, Li, si no te das cuenta, es mío también.

Syaoran apretó los labios en una fina línea sin saber que más decir. Ni siquiera pudo reprocharle el hecho de que nunca le había visto tomar responsabilidad de ninguna otra mujer.

-Ese niño también es mío, y lo voy a criar como tal.

Sakura sollozó aun más fuerte.

-Es tu decisión divorciarte o no.

Hubo un largo silencio en el que nadie se atrevió a decir nada y en el que solo se escuchó los sollozos de una temblorosa Sakura.

¿Cómo es que todo había terminado tan mal?

Simplemente había sucumbido a una noche… ¡una sola noche! De debilidad y todo esto….

Cerró los ojos fuertemente.

-¿Y dónde queda mi hermana en todo esto? –fue lo que por fin dijo Syaoran sin levantar la vista del suelo. –Creí que la amabas.

-Creíste muchas cosas.

-¿Fue mentira eso también?

No contestó.

-¿Por qué no dices nada? –preguntó Tomoyo apretando fuertemente la mano de Luna más para consuelo de sí misma que para la de la otra persona. -¿Eriol?

Al ver que nadie contestaba, Syaoran suspiró una vez más. Se llevó a las sienes y se talló los ojos segundos después.

Se empezaba a sentir estúpido.

-Sakura… ¿puedo hablar contigo? –preguntó lentamente. Eriol alzó las cejas y Tomoyo separó los labios, indignada.

Sí, el pecho le dolía horriblemente por el despecho de Eriol, pero sabía que, más que nadie en esa habitación, su hermano era el más sufría.

Nunca, nunca debió haber permitido a Sakura entrar a sus vidas.

Apretó los puños.

-¿A solas? –agregó al ver que nadie se movía.

Eriol salió rodando los ojos con un portazo y, Tomoyo después de mucho pensarlo, se puso de pie jalando a una Luna que aun se sentía mareada, débil y tonta junto con ella.

Ambas se fueron cerrando la puerta, a diferencia de Eriol, suavemente.

Syaoran se quedó inspeccionando el suelo por un largo rato hasta que por fin se decidió a acercarse a Sakura, quien presionó más sus manos contra el rostro al sentir que él se acercaba.

-Sakura… ¿cómo pasó esto? –dijo arrodillándose frente a ella y acercando la cabeza de ésta haciendo que se apoyara en su hombro. Le acarició sus cabellos lentamente, sintió como Sakura negaba con la cabeza y sollozaba más fuerte. –Esto no es lo que quieres, ¿verdad? ¿Sakura?

La sintió negar otra vez, esta vez más fuerte y frenéticamente que la primera. La abrazó más fuerte.

-Dime algo, Sakura… no te quedes callada, no llores. Odio verte llorar, y la razón tiene que ver conmigo. Ya no puedes cambiar nada… y ya no quiero ninguna explicación, ya pasó todo y… te perdono, Sakura. ¿Lo entiendes? Te perdono y no guardo ningún rencor… solo… -apretó los dientes fuertemente, -si lo que quieres es que me disculpe, lo haré. Lamento haberte dejado sola… lamento haberte hecho sentir así…

-¡No! –dijo temblorosamente. -¡Tú no hiciste nada mal…! ¡Fui yo! ¡Yo tuve toda la culpa! ¡Yo fui la que no pudo ser fuerte! ¡Yo fui la que no supo ver…!

-¡Basta! Sakura, basta… he dicho que todo eso ha quedado en el pasado.

-Syaoran… quiero que este niño sea tuyo… deseo, quiero y añoro que este niño sea tuyo… tú no sabes lo que he…

-Sakura, no me pidas esto…

-No te lo estoy pidiendo… es sólo que ya no quiero mentir. Te seré sincera aunque sé que te lastimaré…

-¿Qué es lo que quieres…?

-Quiero que aceptes a este niño… quiero que olvides todo, y que este niño sea tuyo.

-Sakura… -murmuró. –Lo que me pides es tan diferente a lo que hubiera esperado de ti…

-Sé que es egoísta. Pero no quiero más dolor… no para ti o para este niño… sé que sufrirás si este niño se lo entrego a Eriol, lo sé Syaoran porque te conozco más que nadie en el mundo… simplemente lo sé….

Syaoran cerró los ojos.

-Nunca debió haber pasado esto… nunca… pero este niño no tiene la culpa… la que tiene la culpa soy yo… si quieres encerrarme, desterrarme… hazlo… hazlo pero si a este niño llegas a lastimarlo, aunque seas tú, aunque seas Syaoran y aunque seas la persona que más amo, jamás te lo perdonaré…. ¿lo entiendes, verdad? No me guardarás rencor ni tampoco me juzgarás por esto, ¿verdad? El amar como estoy amando ahora a esta creatura solo lo entiende una madre… ni siquiera tú lo entenderías y eso hasta yo lo entiendo. Entiendo tu confusión, tu desesperación, tu odio y tu rencor… lo entiendo porque yo también lo hubiera sentido de ser tú. Lo hubiera sentido porque también soy humana y porque ningún humano puede ser tan santo como para aceptar a un hijo que no es suyo con tanta tranquilidad… pero sé que tú eres más de lo que un humano puede llegar a ser… lo sé porque de no serlo, jamás me hubiera enamorado de ti….

-Quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes… -le murmuró Syaoran al oído. Sakura sintió el murmullo como uno de esos besos de buenas noches que le daba su madre, y no pudo evitar estremecerse. –Eso es todo lo que quiero.

-¿Y mis deseos te lo impiden…? –preguntó temblorosa, temiendo más por su hijo que por ella misma.

-No, no lo hacen. Aceptaré a ese niño si eso es lo que quieres…. –dijo separándose de ella y tomándole la mano en donde traía su anillo de bodas. –Después de todo, tu mano solo puede verse así de pura con mi anillo en ella. –dijo besando el anillo, el dorso de la mano y luego la mejilla de ella. Se relamió los labios para quitarse el sabor de las lágrimas que le había dejado el beso y besó los labios de su esposa. –No te quiero compartir con nadie más… no quiero que nadie más te toque…

-Syaoran….

Besó su cuello, y luego los parados de sus ojos cerrados.

-Te amo.

* * *

-¿A dónde va? –preguntó una de las miles de doncellas que había en ese castillo. Atrás de ella había dos más. Luna frunció el ceño.

-Regresaré pronto, no se preocupen. –dijo Luna sonriendo ligeramente tratando de dejar de temblar y llorar.

-Pero, está lloviendo, es peligroso salir a…

-He dicho… -dijo levantando la voz, sin quererlo. Tanta preocupación le estaba empezando a irritar, ella solo quería irse, estar sola por unos minutos… -Que regresaré pronto. –no dejó de sonreír, después de todo, no era tan fácil deshacerse de las costumbres que habías aprendido desde que eras una niña.

Para Luna, su sonrisa era la misma sonrisa tranquila, serena y bonita de unos meses atrás, pero, para el resto del mundo era una sonrisa espeluznante, una sonrisa rota que, sin saber porqué, les daba miedo.

Sin querer, las tres doncellas retrocedieron. Sin saber porqué, las tres se inclinaron en una reverencia sin poder dejar de temblar. Luna se dio vuelta sin siquiera mirar atrás, no importándole nada más que la estúpida vocecita que le estaba hablando dentro de su cabeza.

_¿Qué pasa Luna, a dónde vas? _

_No te importa._

_Pero por supuesto que me importa, mírate en un espejo. Tienes lágrimas corriendo por las mejillas, tiemblas como una hoja amenazada por el invierno y tierra por todo el vestido. Esa no es la apariencia que debería llevar una señorita._

_Al diablo con eso, no importa. _

_¿Y ese lenguaje? ¿Dónde aprendiste a hablar así? ¿Dónde quedó tu educación? _

_¡No hay gente aquí así que si se me da la regalada gana voy a hablar así, voy a salir así y voy a hacer lo que yo quiera! _

_Luna, Luna, ¿de qué tratas de huir? _

Dejó de caminar y apretó los labios en una línea recta. Frunció el ceño y se limpió las lágrimas bruscamente con una mano.

¿Huir? ¿Ella?

_¿Yo? ¿No te estarás confundiendo? Tal vez eres la consciencia de alguien más y deberías estar aconsejando a ese alguien porque yo no estoy huyendo de nada. _

_¿Lo niegas? _

_¿Negarlo? ¿Yo? Solo digo la verdad. _

_Es malo mentirse a sí misma… _

_No lo estoy haciendo. _

_Yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti… _

_Entonces cállate y déjame ser. _

Cerró los ojos y dio una gran bocanada de aire.

Sin querer recordar la conversación interior que había tenido hace unos minutos, salió.

La lluvia la golpeó y envolvió como si quisiera liberarla de todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo. Se quedó parada allí un momento, con la vista clavada al cielo.

¿Sentía dolor? ¿Humillación? ¿Resignación? No, nada de eso. Se sentía vacía y más que nada tonta.

¿Cómo había pasado todo esto frente a sus ojos y ella sin darse cuenta?

Era estúpido.

Sonrió.

Segundos después estalló en risas.

* * *

_Tomoyo, Tomoyo, Tomoyo, ingenua pequeña y estúpida Tomoyo…. ¿Has aprendido lo suficiente? _

_¿Qué has ganado con luchar tanto por lo que quieres? ¿Qué has ganado con ser fuerte? ¿Qué has ganado con rebajarte a este punto? Dímelo, pequeña, yo que te conozco desde el momento en que naciste, y que existo desde antes de ese momento, yo que soy tú, tú que eres yo, tú que sabes que entre nosotras no hay secretos, yo sé que tu le amas, yo sé que te sientes traicionada y ¡ah! Ambas sabemos lo mucho que hemos dado por él…. _

Tomoyo miró fijamente sus ojos amatista en el reflejo del espejo de su habitación. Se había duchado, cambiado el vestido y en ese momento se encontraba cepillándose sus largos cabellos negros.

No despegó la vista de sus ojos.

_¿No hablas, no dices nada? ¿Tanto te han lastimado? Si yo siento tu dolor y aun puedo hablar, aun me puedo quejar… _

Dejó el cepillo, callando inmediatamente la vocecilla en su interior.

Segundos después, la sintió hablar, esta vez con un tono más grave, más espeluznante, un tono que casi daba la sensación de que el interlocutor estaba anchando sus labios en una sonrisa que solo puede verse en un cazador que está a punto de lanzarse a una presa.

_¡Ah! Ya entiendo, estás enojada. Estás sufriendo pero no en tristeza si no en ira, ¿me equivoco? _

Tomoyo sonrió.

Acto seguido, empezó a tararear el tema principal del funeral de Tamaki. Una canción triste, pero que extrañamente a Tomoyo le gustaba. Le recordaba el piano de Tamaki.

Cerró los ojos.

-_Tomoyo. _

Dejó de tararear y los abrió una vez más.

Separó los labios pero reprimió el grito que estaba a punto de soltar.

Allí, en frente de ella, en el reflejo del espejo, se encontraba Tamaki vestido con una camisa blanca de algodón, unos pantalones negro de lino y envuelto en una capa roja de terciopelo. No sabía si eran imaginaciones suyas, pero juraba también poder escuchar el sonido de sus zapatos de piel contra el suelo y ver el reflejo de los anillos de su mano contra la luz. Sus ojos azules la miraron fijamente, no se atrevió a moverse o a voltear para comprobar si era real, o si era fruto de su imaginación.

_Dios, pero por supuesto que es tu imaginación, Tamaki está muerto. _

Tal vez realmente se estaba volviendo loca.

-Tú… estás muerto…. –murmuró. -¿Cómo…? ¿Eres un espíritu? –dijo volteándose lentamente. No encontró nadie. Se incorporó nuevamente y se miró al espejo, allí estaba Tamaki, no se había movido.

_-Sí. _–fue la respuesta. El viento sopló y golpeó las ventanas. Sintió frío.

-¿Qué haces aquí…? –murmuró roncamente.

-_¿No querías verme? _

-Más que yo… sé que Luna quiere verte más de lo que yo jamás querré.

-_Tomoyo, yo y Luna… _

-Tú lugar no es aquí. Yo rechacé tu amor, tu cariño e incluso tu amistad hace mucho, Tamaki… no merezco que vengas a salvarme ahora.

-_Quiero hacerlo. _

-¿Por favor…?

-_No hagas esto, quiero estar aquí contigo. _

Silencio.

Una lágrima bajó por la mejilla de Tomoyo.

-Quisiera poder haber probado tus labios. –murmuró. –Entonces hubiera podido besar a un ángel, hubiera podido entrar al cielo de esa forma. –sollozó. -¿Sabías lo que iba a hacer verdad? ¿Sabías que me iba a suicidar verdad?

Tamaki, o lo que sea que fuese esa cosa que estaba viendo, se acercó y con sus labios acarició la mejilla de Tomoyo. Ésta se estremeció al sentir que incluso sus labios se sentían reales.

-_Vas a entrar al cielo, Tomoyo. Incluso sin probar mis labios. _–le murmuró suavemente. Besó su cabeza por última vez antes de separarse. –_Iba a buscar a Luna de todos modos, le debo una disculpa. _–dijo sonriendo suavemente. –_No te rindas, Tomoyo. Tú tienes que vivir. _

-Me estoy volviendo loca, ¿verdad? Tú estás… muerto.

Los largos dedos de Tamaki le acariciaron los parpados haciendo que ésta los cerrara.

De repente, empezó a sentirse mareada y con sueño.

_-Estás soñando. Y cuando despiertes, todo estará bien. Por ahora duerme. _

No supo si fue, una vez más, producto de su imaginación, pero sintió unos labios sobre los suyos….

Y se durmió.

Lo primero que escuchó al despertar, fue el sonido de las teclas del piano de su habitación que antes solía usar Tamaki. Cerró los ojos, sabía que esa forma de tocar, fría y cálida a la vez solo podía pertenecer a una persona, y esa persona era la que más le había lastimado… pero que no había podido dejar de amar….

-Eriol…

* * *

Luna dejó de reír. Dio un paso hacia adelante y, en cuestión de segundos, sintió una mano sobre sus ojos. Una mano cálida que conocía muy bien y, que hizo que las lágrimas brotaran más rápidamente.

-No tienes que hacer esto.

_-No me lo perdonaría, pequeña. Tenía que verte. _

Luna sonrió ligeramente.

-Déjame verte.

Tamaki sonrió y le retiró la mano de los ojos de ésta. Rozó sus labios con los suyos como solían hacerlo cuando estaban vivos. Luna dejó que el momento en el que el ojo se cerraba cuando parpadeaba durara unos segundos más que lo normal solo para disfrutar el momento.

_-_¿Sabes de todo lo que ha pasado? No solo fue una injusticia para tu princesa, Tamaki… ya no puedo, ¿por qué no me llevas contigo? Siento que me estoy volviendo loca y que la cordura se me escapa. Siento que la voz se me va y la tristeza envolverme. Siento que el cielo quiere quitarme esta tristeza, pero ni siquiera puedo agradecerle… siento que esta no soy yo… ¡pero no sé cómo hacer que todo vuelva a estar bien! –a cada palabra que decía, la voz se le iba más y más, y la desesperación se apoderaba de ella. Empezó a llorar una vez más.

Tamaki, que anteriormente había estado flotando, tocó el suelo con sus pies y abrazó a Luna con un brazo.

-_Ya no tienes que hacer nada. Ahora lo único que tienes que hacer es vivir tú vida. _

Su brazo la estrechó más fuerte contra sí.

Se escuchó una canción de piano que hizo que Tamaki cerrará los ojos por un momento, nostálgicamente.

Su brazo, inconscientemente bajó a la cintura de Luna y su otra mano tomó fuertemente la mano de la otra persona.

-_Baila conmigo, baila y olvídate de todo antes de tener que volver a ese infierno…. Baila porque ahora yo estoy contigo y no quiero que pienses en otra cosa más que esto. _

* * *

**NOTAS DE AUTORA: **

**¿Pueden creerlo? Sí, en serio, yo, YO de entre todas las personas actualicé. ¡Lo siento mucho! En serio, esta vez no hay excusas u.u entenderé si no me quieren dejar review, yo sé que es cansado hacerlo cuando la autora tarda AÑOS en actualizar… pero bueno, ¡muchas gracias a las personas que lo harán y lo han hecho hasta ahora! Si actualicé es porque sé que allá fuera aun hay personitas que se mueren por saber cómo termina esto. **

**Ahora, este capítulo está dedicado a mi amiga Kawai Tsuki-chan que cumplió años en abril… sí, lo sé Tsuki, tardé mucho, pero tú sabes que me he estado esforzando, ¿verdad? ¡Te quiero mucho! **

**Sin más que decir, ¡muchas gracias por todo! **


End file.
